Two Different Path But Same Goal
by Dark Rose Charm
Summary: Two best friends have been reincarnated into the ninja world they share the same goal but they both don't know that the other friend is their as well what will these two bring into the Naruto Universe will they change the people they care about destinies or leave it as they are! Read it and find out yourself
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know I am making a new story while I still have a brand new one but believe me I will continue it I am just trying to decide what it's gonna be like then all of a sudden I have this sudden urge to create this story I also want to apologize a head of time my spelling and grammar and such can get mess up not because I don't know how to spell it's because of the car accident I endure when I was a child a window went through my head and well thank God I am alive but unfortunately I am a bit slow and yeah I can read fine just spelling and writing and speaking is a lot harder so yeah I am sorry anyway I do not own Naruto only my OC so yeah let me know if you like my story k love you all! ;p**

 **Third party POV:**

A young woman name Elena had just picked up her best friend Don from the airport he just came back from the Marines Corp and he is very excited to return home both of them are these two had been best friend for 20 years now, each already have kids and a family of their very own. Both already in their age of early 30s years old everyone always assume that they would end up together because they were always together but that was never the case, they always consider themselves as siblings never lovers. They were practically similar yet different at the same time almost like they were twins themselves even though theirs was at least 2 years age difference they were inseparable. They always did enjoy doing everything together they even have the same hobbies like reading manga and watching anime _(yeah they love that kind of stuff so what doesn't matter how old you are to enjoy something like that so screw you if you think otherwise)_ there are no surprises with them that maybe one of the reason why they can never be together but who to say then one day on a late winter night when Elena just picked up her best friend and is currently driving trying to get themselves home everything change for the both of them it is the beginning of the end of there old chapter and a new beginning starting to form.

"You know Don, you are so lucky that I love you so much otherwise I wouldn't be driving us home right now. I would have told your ass to sleep at the airport till morning or stay at the inn but nooooo i decided to pick you up myself for both your wife and kids sake you sooo owe me for this"

Elena is keeping her eyes forward driving safely as one can be they need to get home as soon as possible because of their family is waiting for them, right now in front of them is a truck that is carrying pipes while they are crossing the bridge very slowly because of the road is both icy and a bit snowy as well...

"Yeah Yeah cariño (sweetheart) I owe you a drink okay i bought you the best red wine I could find in Florida"

Elena turn her head a bit "What! Only red wine?! You gotta be kidding me! You know how much I hate the cold and all I get is red wine! Oh hell no!"

Don just gave her a deadpan look "sigh...alright dammit woman! I'll get you a cake with it also and with your favorite chocolate candy to go with it as well how does that sound to you?!"

Elena look happy about it and gave him a grin "Put our favorite anime to watch together and you got yourself a deal!"

Don just shake his head back and forth "fine deal...honestly I don't know how both me and your husband can handle you"

Elena just giggle at her best friend misfortune "fufufufu because you both LOVEEE MEEE"

Don just gave her a look "Pfft yeah right you jus-WATCH OUT!"

The truck that is front of them is sliding back and forth and so are the other cars and since they are still at the bridge there is little space to move at all...all of the sudden the cars started crashing with one another and there car got it so it started to spin out of control you can hear their cries and screamed the pipes of the back of the truck started flying everywhere Elena car hit the bridge and now it's hanging from the ledge suddenly everything became quiet Elena is out of it for a while since she got hit on the side of her head pretty hard and she is bleeding really badly she is also feeling bit disoriented but still try to stay focus of her surrounding she look towards her right side to see if Don is okay but what she saw shock her out of pure terror and horror there was Don still seated but impaled by 3 pipes that came through his chest he is having hard time breathing and blood is coming out of his mouth but he is still alive.

"OH MY GOD DON! Wha-What am supposed to do?! We're my phone?! Don't worry Don I am gonna call for help right now...your gonna be okay...you'll be alright...where's is it...*sob*...WERE...*sob*...THE FUCK...*sob*...IS MY PHONE!...*sob*...SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!...PLEASEEE!"

Don grab her hand and look into her eye "It...okay…el (El is her nickname he has given her since they were kids)….I am….n..ot...gon..na..make...it"

Elena started to cry really hard now "*sob*….don't say that...please…your family...*sob*…is waiting for you...*sob*...you can't...just go...*sob*...you can't...just...leave us...*sob*...please...please...please"

Don gave her a gentle smile "te..ll….th..em...I...l..ove...th..em...and...I...am….so..rry" He started to cry himself knowing he has to say goodbye to his best friend in the worst possible way but their is nothing he can do but pray that she will continue to stay strong and to keep moving forward

Elena couldn't stop her tears from falling "*sob*….I...will...I...p...romise"

Don gave her one last smile and slowly shut his eyes whatever strength he has remained holding Elena hand suddenly went limp at his side and then he was gone.

 **(Once he was gone he is being transported and that were his new chapter, a new beginning start with him what faith or destiny has in stored for him one never know until it actually happens)**

 _Everything is dark he can't see anything or hear anything_

(Where am I?! What's going on?! Why is it so dark in here?! Why do I feel so tight?!)

 _he felt like it was an eternity where ever he is at then all of a sudden their is a bright light and he try to follow it, to reach out towards it suddenly he started to feel unimaginable pain_

 _(_ What the hell! What is this pain!) _it hurts everywhere_

(Fuck! Make it stop!) _It hurt it hurt it fucking hurt!_

(FUCKING HELL!) _he is surrounded by a very bright light, he has no choice but to keep his eyes shut then suddenly he felt a sharp pain at his backside_

 _(WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT! AND WHO THE HELL SLAP MY ASS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!)_

 _But in the room all anyone can hear is a baby boy cries_

"Whaaa! aaaahhh!" He can hear voices "Congratulating! You have a healthy baby boy! Hokage-sama and Biwako-sama!

(THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYTHING IS SO BIG! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! I DEMAND AN ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!)

while he is having a dilemma in his own thoughts he is getting wash and clean once he was done they started to change him into his new clothing then the medic took him towards his new parents once the mother retrieved her son into her arms she couldn't stop cooing at him both of his parents are beaming with happiness and pride! The father couldn't stop his smile that is filled with so much love and affection towards his first born son, his wife also felt the same way he does...

"Welcome my son your mother and I have been waiting for you for such a long time now" He started rubbing his son brown hair on top of his head between his fingers

(WHAT THE FUCK! I AM NOT YOUR SON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AND I DONT NEED A FATHER! DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!)

Meanwhile Biwako just look towards her husband with so much love regardless how tired she truly is "Have you decided a name for him yet Hiruzen?!"

(...?...0-0...WAIT WHAT! What did she just say?!)

Lord Hokage Hiruzen turn towards his wife with a happy and proud look "I have! From this day forward our son will be name Daichi Sarutobi"

(WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS! DID HE JUST SAY SARUTOBI! AND DID SHE JUST SAY HIRUZEN! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I HAVE BEEN REINCARNATED INTO NARUTO UNIVERSE AND THAT'S NOT THE WORST PART! I AM THE THIRD HOKAGE SON! FUCK! I AM SO FUCKING SCREW! I RATHER GO TO HELL THEN TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT AND TO WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!)

while he is having another dilemma that no one can hear him his new parents are still having a discussing "That a fine name for our son Lord Hokage hehehe"

Both of them couldn't stop their smiles filled with so much love for there first born son that has finally arrived into their life "You know my love Tobirama-sama granddaughter will be born soon most likely in several days the senju clan are pleased with the news, for a very long time now they had almost thought Tobirama-sama would never bare a child and now his very own son is gonna bare his first child as well and from a mother who is from the land of water"

Lord Hokage gave his wife a gentle smile "It truly was a love at first sight for them he was severely injured and was on a verge to death until she save him and then they fell in love to each other she left her clan, her kin to be with the man she love and now she is living at the senju clan compound and not only that but her healing method that we learned from her clan pleases Tsunade parents greatly they became very close even though Takehiko and Tsunade father are cousins they act more like best friend then family right after Nawaki birth...Tsunade parents both die at the battlefield, I am truly grateful that both Takehiko and Yukiko decided to look after Tsunade and Nawaki now both of the siblings consider them as there big brother and sister they have also became best friends with Tsunade teammates as well. Yukiko healing method are being share at the hospital and she is even helping the people of Konoha as if it is her very home by being there healing medic she is both charming and sweet, kind to all people around her I can see why he is head over heels for her"

Biwako couldn't help herself but to laugh at that she then look towards her husband giving him a loving look "Love can come from anywhere and any place it is unexpected yet it can be both a blessing and a curse but it's better to be loved then not to be loved at all"

(Wait! What did i just miss?! I am still having hard time processing all of this!)

Lord Hokage look towards his wife with a proud look "Such wise word from the love of my life" He then kiss her on her lips fully showing her how much he both love and adores her

(Eww! Man! I don't wanna see that! Parents or not get a room!)

the baby started to squirm in his mother arms and both parent notice this "Perhaps our son is getting hungry now my love" she then started to get ready to breastfeed her son

(OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! GIVE ME A FORMULA! I AM NOT GONNA BE BREASTFEED I REFUSED! DAMN YOU ALL!)

Biwako tried to feed her son but he doesn't open his mouth and for a while now she started to get worry that something is wrong until a nurse came in and show her how to get it done by sticking her pinky finger between his lips with little force but because he is a baby naturally they have no strength whatsoever so it not really forcing him in anyway...

(FUCK! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING! I AM A GROWN MAN GETTING BREASTFEED I AM SO GLAD ELENA ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE SHE WOULD...*shuddering* I don't even want to think about what she would do with this information)

he felt a cold shiver running up and down on his spine neither of his parents notice his action why because they are too happy with a new member of their family.

Daichi(Don) is born on February 20th in the morning he also found out the meaning of his name "the great first son"

(That is the stupidest name ever! I mean yeah...I know that I am the third hokage son and what not, and of course they are gonna expect great things from me...but still man...I mean come on...kids are cruel they are so gonna make fun of me and my name you'll see)

a week later has past and he is release from the hospital, they started walking towards his new home they decided to place him in his new room since it is already late at night...

(Damn! This place is huge! And it's only my room I couldn't even see my new house because I was sleeping thee entire time I bet it's look like a mansion since my old man is the third hokage and all)

his mother then place him in his crib and started changing him into his new diaper again (I am so glad I will never mention this to anyone...and that I can remember all of this...because this is very humiliating indeed)

once she was done she grab her son and start breastfeeding him for the 8th time today (I am a growing boy alright I gotta eat sue me) when he is done his mother put him back into his crib she then started to sang him a little lullaby by humming him and slowly he is starting to fall asleep but before he could his father Lord hokage came in just in time before he is knocked out he put a new toy nexts to his son as if it will protect him while he is asleep it is a white monkey that look exactly like the monkey king Enma but all plushie and fluffy he then gently rub his son head while the mother is still humming him to sleep

(well I guess this isn't so bad) finally he fell into a deep slumber, both of parents gave him kiss on his forehead and told him good night and sweet dream while he is dreaming away.

Another week has pass and nothing much has happen except the same routing every day being feed, then getting change, then put to sleep, and him analyzing the situation so on and so forth so yeah same old same old

(If only I know which plot I was put in?! Considering how young my old man look I am probably either at Jiraiya timeline *since he didn't hear his parents conversation, and was having a very hard time processing everything he had miss a very important information that was given to him* or Minato timeline?!)

Two days later he received a very interesting news, it is late at night on a full moon he is in his father arms being fed by a formula since his parents want him getting used to being feed in two different method, anyway when his father taking his time burping him all of a sudden Daichi started sense something in the room...

(Is this what chakra feel like?!) a figure appear kneeling down before him and his old man (yeah he finally decided to accept him and his new life might as well since there is nothing he can do about it?! In his old life...he is dead, he remember that clearly so there is nothing to go back too)

his old man turn towards the masked man "Report has something occurred?!" (Holy shit! It's an Anbu! Hmm...his masked look like a wolve but it's kinda hard to tell in my dark room)

"Yes Lord Hokage-sama the infant from both Takehiko-sama and Yukiko-sama Senju has finally been born right now" (Wait! So Tsunade is being born right now then?!)

"I see...have they decided a name to called the new infant?!"

The anbu respond "Yes sir they name her Miyako, Miyako Senju" (Wait! Say what now!)

His old man is silent for a bit "Hmmm...Miyako...such a lovely name tell me did you take a good look at her wolve?!" (I knew it!)

The wolve anbu nod then he responded "Yes Lord Hokage-sama she is the spitted image to both of her parents her hair is a mixers of dark brownish red or it's just dark red it's hard to tell but she has received sharp eyes just like her father and grandfather Tobirama-sama yet her eyes color and her beauty mark nexts to her left eye is just like her mother you can already tell she will be quite a beauty when she get older, your three students are already with them as we speak they just came back from their mission and once they heard the good news, they immediately went to the hospital as soon as possible in order to see them and the new baby"

(What! This can't be right! Tobirama never bare any children! And I should know that for sure both me and Elena are big fan of naruto and fairy tail! So what the hell is going on! Dammit all! I need answer!)

The hokage turn towards the window while still carrying his son "Hmmm...I see...thank you for informing me...you are dismissed wolf"

Once he was gone the father turn towards his son "She is finally born Daichi and just like you everyone will expect many great things from her...*sigh*...it saddens me that she will not have a choice in her life...she will be pursue the life of a shinobi just like her father and grandfather...you know it was her grandfather the second hokage Tobirama Senju that not only was he my teacher but also my mentor he was the one that taught me everything that I know, it was him and his son that choose me to be the next hokage...*smiling a little* at that time I didn't understand why they choose me?! When it should have been Takehiko to be the next hokage but he didn't wanted it he said he would rather take the front line then sit around and do paperwork...he said that he believe in me that I will be a great hokage...*sigh* at that time I didn't believe him my son, I still truly believe he would make an even greater hokage than myself but it made me happy that my teacher and best friend both thought so highly of me to become the nexts hokage...I swore to Lord second on that day before he died protecting us that I will look out for his son and his descendants as long as I am still living and breathing I owe him my life and everything else my son because if it wasn't for him I would have died in the battlefield never to see you or your mother again and for that I am eternally grateful to my teacher and ever since that day Takehiko and I have form an even stronger bond we practically became brothers on that day...mmm"

Daichi decided right then and there how much he respect his father (Whoa! My dad can be cool at time like this...but still from my knowledgement Tobirama never had kids and even if he did they were never mention in the manga or anime?! It almost seem like the only one left from the clan is Tsunade and that she was the last senju and once her time come to an end then that's the end of the senju clan they will no longer exist as sad as that sound but it true so what am I missing?!)

Hokage keep looking at his son with an amuse look "Now what is my son thinking?! You have that look of concentration on your face (you have no idea) one day I do hope you and Miyako will become best friends and form a bond the same way her father and I have...it would pleased me greatly Daichi"

(I bet it would since you clearly admire him so much...it kinda creepy but whatever old man)

"Now it's time for bed" Once he put his son in his crib and gave him his fluffy plushie monkey he then rub his son head and kiss his forehead "Good night Daichi tomorrow is another day"

When he was gone Daichi decided to analyze the situation a bit more before he goes to sleep

(Alright so there is another senju that is close around my age and she is the descendant of Tobirama...hmmm...I wonder what kind of person she gonna be?!...well either way she would be a good ally for me since she is from the senju clan I can get a lot of information out of her to help me prepare for the upcoming war and for the future...I may be a baby but I am still soldier at heart...I better start concentrating on my chakra the sooner I get it done...the sooner I can start my training and the sooner I can make allies and friends I will make a better future for this world that will be my ninja way alright I have my plan set...it time for me to sleep)

When he was done analyzing and had a goal set he was fast asleep unaware what else has occurred and what other surprises are in stored for him.

 **(We return to the original world when this was all happening at the same time)**

Elena is still in the car crying loud and hard out of anguish and pain because of her best friend death

"Ahhhhh! God! No! Don! Please! Noooo!" She just kept crying and crying she didn't even notice that the car is starting to falling off the bridge once she did she try her hardest to escape try to get out but her sit belt is stuck and her movement isn't helping also...

"Come on! Come on!" but it wouldn't budge and then she tries to get anyone attention

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! I AM STUCK! PLEASE!"

but no one heard her cries everyone is still in a panic she then tries to open the door with all her might but nothing happen it only made the car moved even faster to falling off the bridges that when she realized she is gonna die but before that she decided to pull herself together and start searching for a phone if she is gonna die, she is gonna die saying her last goodbye to her loved ones so that they have reassurance and peace in mind for what will happen tonight it's also a reassurance for herself as well she knows that she won't be able to be at peace until her task is done. She couldn't find her phone but she found Don phone so she grab his phone and start dialing her husband number it just ring and ring while slowly the car is falling down even more until finally the called is pick up...

"Hello?! Don what taking you guys so long?!" Elena smile a little and then tears started to fall again

"Honey it's me...I am running out of time...we just had a car accident here at the bridge...and Don is dead"

Her husband gasp "Oh my god! Are you okay! I'll be there in a minute amor(Love) just give me a minute I'll come and get you!"

Elena tears started to fall even harder now and started to cry a bit "There is no time mi amor(my love) I am stuck in the car and I can't get out I am falling off the bridge as we speak...I have little time left...so before I die I have something important to tell you...will you hear me out amor(love)"

she could hear her husband started to cry now after hearing that "ok..ay...mi...cielo(my heaven)"

Elena clear her throat so that she can speak loud and clear with all the remaining strength she has left "I love you mi amor(my love) and I am so sorry I am about to leave you with our kids but promised me you will look out for them and tell them how much I'll miss them and how much I love them and I want you to find your happiness again one day and look out for Cecelia and her kids as well tell her that Don said he is sorry and that he loves them all so very much! Okay"

her husband cried even harder now then she has ever heard him before "*sob*...okay...te amo (I love you) *sob*...mi cielo (my heaven) we will be...fine...so you...*sob*…can…rest in peace...with...reassurance...*sob*...tell Don...he has...my word...his family...will be...look out for...k"

Elena couldn't stop her tears of pain from falling this will probably be her last time she will ever shed her tears so cried with all her might "Alright love thank you...for everything...I love you now and forever"

the car is almost off the bridge "It's time for me to go...I love you all so very much goodbye mi amor"(my love)

her husband cried the same word over and over again "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Elena then hang up the phone and look at her right side we're Don body is at "Looks like my time is up too Don...pft we truly are like twins...we do everything together after all...even death"

the car finally fell she then close her eyes and waited for the impact...

"see ya soon Don" then finally the car hit the ocean and everything is cold and dark she can feel the water is going into her lungs but she doesn't care she feel like her skin is being cut constantly and then being rub by alcohol all over it, it feels like a burning sensation which is strange considering she is being frozen to death for a minute or two the pain finally stop and all she can feels now is numbness and coldness into nothingness

(goodbye everyone please don't forget about us) then everything turn dark and she finally die becoming one with the sea.

 **I hoped you enjoy this story please let me know what's you guys think k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I wanted to at least make two chapter for this new story that I created to make it more interesting anyway let me know if you enjoy the story k take care guys much luv!**

 **Third party POV:**

 **(Now that she finally die she is being transported as her best friend did and now a chapter is starting to form her faith or destiny has just began)**

 _Everything is so dark in here...there is no more coldness...only warmth which is a good thing considering she die in the ice cold freezing ocean but then she realized she couldn't even move nor see or even hear anything what so ever_

 _(_ Is this heaven?! Because if it is...it isn't so bad...it's nice and quiet, I can totally sleep here for an eternity)

 _but then all of a sudden a bright light show up instead of following it she just wanted to remain were she is at...suddenly as if some kind of invisible force start pushing her towards the light and it was starting to hurt...badly_

(Dammit! This is why I wanted to stay where I was at! It hurt like hell, not as bad as giving birth but still!)

 _she felt like her entire body is on fired the burning sensation made her feel like her skin is coming off of her...not very pleasant feeling at all..._

(I DO NOT KNOW WHICH IS SO MUCH WORST! BEING FROZEN TO DEATH OR BEING BURNT ALIVE! THEY ARE BOTH EQUALLY HORRIBLE AT THIS MOMENT!)

 _it hurts it hurt make it stop!_

(FUCK! IT BLOODY HURT SO BADLY! YOU CAN DO THIS ELENA! IF YOU CAN GIVE BIRTH TO TWINS THEN YOU CAN HANDLE THIS PAIN! BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKERS!)

 _while she is speaking through her thoughts out loud that no one can hear at all, the only thing anyone can hear is a woman grunting and pushing her baby out with all her might and her husband trying to support her as best as he could since he doesn't know what else he can do for his beloved wife and child._

"You can do this my love! Just a little bit more and our daughter will be born soon!"

He is crying out of pain himself because of his wife had a death grip on his hand "SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT EVER AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

For the first time in a grown man life he truly felt pure terror and fear for his life and his manhood he is started to sweatdrop profoundly about it...

"Hehehe…yes dear" making himself a note to self to do just that then the medic that is still instructing the mother what's needed to be done decided to speak

"Just one more push Yukiko-sama" The mother...Yukiko did not looked pleased at all

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING PEOPLE THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST 12 HOURS! YOU THINK AM DOING ALL OF THIS WORK BECAUSE IT'S FUN! WELL GUESS WHAT ITS NOT! IT HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!"

The medic is scared for her life now and so is the husband never in his life did he ever hear his beloved wife to say such crude words but then again she only does it when she is really angry or is in pain and right now she is in a whole new level off pain

"Miyako! Please hurry up and come out! Your mother is starting to terrified everyone in this room now!"

Yukiko turn her head towards her husband giving him her deadly glare never before had she ever look at him in such a way and now she is gripping his hand so hard he is certain that it's gonna be broken in half soon...

" **What was that my beloved Takehiko...did you just say something bad about me to our precious beloved daughter?!"**

Now he is shaking in pure terror "Epp! No of course not! I would never!...please hurry up Miyako!"

Yukiko eyes are starting to burn in pure rage "You litt-ahhhh! Get her out! Get her out GET HER OUT! AHHHH!"

Finally after so many long hours and the cries of pain from both parents the room is finally filled with a beautiful melody of a baby girl cries "Whaaa! Whaaa! Ahhh!"

The parents finally sigh of relief and disbelief that it is finally over and now in their arms they are both carrying there bundle of joy with a face of pure love and happiness

"Congratulation! You have a healthy beautiful baby girl!"

(THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!)

The parents are so happy about the good news of there baby...the medic then took the baby away from them for a minute to wash and clean her up nice and good

(WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS! WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK LIKE A GIANT?!)

Once she was done and ready the medic immediately return the baby back to her new family...the parents couldn't help themselves but to start there tears of joy, they started kissing her and hugging her so much they just held her close to them

(FUCK! HAVE I BEEN REINCARNATED INTO A NEW BODY! I HAVE THOUGHT I END UP IN HEAVEN NOT TO BE REBORN! AND THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE! IS THAT HOW MY KIDS FELT WHEN I GAVE THEM LIFE! THAT WAS JUST HORRIBLE IN SO MANY WAYS!)

The mother look at her daughter with so much love and affection "Hello my little Miyako you certainly like to cause so much trouble already...hehehe...I can already tell your gonna be a troublemaker aren't you that's good you will definitely keep me on my toes a lot...hehehe"

(Well excuse me, its not like I had planned to be reborn you know so sorry if I took my sweet time hmp)

The father start rubbing his hand he felt like it he couldn't feel it at all he hope it just went numb and that it's not actually broken or something "Ain't that the truth...you certainly have impeccable timing my little Miya"

(I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult)

Yukiko look towards her husband with so much sadness in her eyes "I am so sorry my love I know I was probably a handful at that time I am so sorry for all the trouble that I have cause you and everyone in this room"

Takehiko just look at his wife with nothing but pure love and affection as well as reassurance "Do not worry about that Yuki I am just glad that our daughter is finally born and that you are okay...I didn't like seeing you in so much pain it hurt me both physically and mentally"

She then put one of her gentle hand on his left cheek "I am okay now my love...we both are...so their is no need to worry anymore *kiss on lips* okay" he then grab her hand and gave her a little squeeze and kiss her back

He turn towards his daughter and started to stare at her (Take a picture it will last longer) with a look that scream that he has so much pride and happiness right now...

Yikuko could see how much her husband truly wanted to hold his daughter but is too afraid to do so she then gave her daughter to him once he is sure that she is safely secure in his arms he took a better look at her features (You better not drop me!)

The baby started to gurgle at her father that when he couldn't hold himself back any longer he then started to squeal over his daughter cuteness "Eppppp! We have the cutest baby ever!"

He then started rubbing his cheek unto hers you can literally see heart shape everywhere in the background

(OH MY GOD! He is just like Ranka of Haruhi father from Ouran Highschool Host Club! Or just like how Gildarts treated his daughter Cana from Fairy tail! What the hell! How does he do that! This is just weird and now I am a bit creep out)

the mother couldn't help herself but to start giggling of her husband antics (please save me! Before he suffocated me with his love)

"Now now my love I am just as happy as you are but I need to start feeding her before she falls asleep" her husband Ko made a pouty face but return her regardless

(thank god that is over...that was just so weird but it look like I am gonna have a doting father I wonder if this is how haruhi and cana feels about their dads?! Perhaps they have grown so accustomed to it that they are immune to it...*sigh* who know?!) now that she is safely return to her mother she started to get ready to be breastfeed

(Well ain't this just ironic now...I myself just recently have stop giving my twins there breast milk and now I am gonna start mine...yeah totally did not see that one coming...might as well try it out)

She latch into her mother breast but is being careful about her mother nipples since she herself know that it can get a little sore and a bit uncomfortable she then started to get feed from her mother milk

(Mm..mmm...it's not bad I guess...mm..it has a little sweetness in it) she is just sucking away for a good 15 minutes getting herself relaxed

(I guess being reborn isn't so bad...I get a mother and a father this time...in my last life my father abandoned me and my mother...so I guess that is why I am a bit creep out with my new father way over the top affection...I am just not used to it...yet but he seems to love me very much so i guess...I'll bare with his weird antics)

just as she is starting to settle down with her new life all of a sudden the door burst open with a loud bang making her scared out of her mind, she then started to wail "Whhaaaa! Whaaaa! Ahhhhh!"

(Curse this new baby body I didn't mean to cry but I guess since I have no control over it yet I couldn't help myself)

While she is crying the mother try to calm her daughter down "Shhh...shhh...it's okay my little Mi mommy is here"

she then started to hug her and rocking her back and forth the baby started to calm down a bit "There there that my little strong baby girl"

She then turn her head towards the door to see who dare made her baby girl cry turn out the so called intruder is a young boy name Jiraiya he then started rubbing his neck out of nervousness "Hehehe...my bad sis...I just heard the news about the baby arrival and I guess got too excited about it that I couldn't help myself...hehe...sorry"

once he said that he felt a sudden cold chill running up and down on his spine it is coming from big brother Takehiko you can literally see dark killer instinct coming out of him " **You dare not only scare my precious little baby girl but give her a poor of excuse apologize brat! I should kill you now for such an act towards my most precious treasure! PREPARE TO DIE JIRAIYA!"**

(Wow! My father is really scary when he is angry least now I know he truly loves me and no one will ever mess with me now I know Jira-WAIT! WHAT!...0-0...WHAT THE HELL IS THE LEGENDARY TOAD SANNIN JIRAIYA IS DOING HERE AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE A KID!)

Just as he was about to kill the mini version of the toad sannin another voice is being heard "JIRAIYA! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS WERE IN MY FAMILY HOSPITAL DAMMIT!"

(CHEESE AND CRACKER! IS THAT TSUNADE! AS IN THEE PRINCESS TSUNADE SENJU! THE LEGENDARY SNAIL SANNIN HERSELF! OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! SHE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE! SHE IS AWESOME! AND A TOTAL BADASS...and she is also a kid?! But still she look so cute and pretty already in that age...wow I don't know if I should be either impress or jealous probably both oh well who care! She is here! She is here! Eppppppp!)

then another voice came "Tsunade you are also making so much ruckus yourself your gonna scare the baby if you keep yelling like that"

(o-o…..orochimaru…is...here...like here...here….and he is a kid as well...is it wrong for me to think that he is so cute...well for now that is but later on...I am so dead...the legendary snake sannin orochimaru who is also a deranged sociopath hungry power psychopath is here in my room….I...am...so...dead)

When Tsunade heard her teammates words she then started to calm down a bit until she see her dear cousin who she also consider as her wonderful big brother killer instinct "Big brother Ko why do you look like your about to murder someone?!"

she then look towards the person that is responsible for this once she set her eye on Jiraiya she then realized that he has done something "What did you do this time Jiraiya?!"

Jiraiya is starting to sweat drop a lot out of nervousness and fear "I didn't do anything" if anything mini Jiraiya answer only made Ko(father) even angrier

(Rest In Peace Jiraiya) then ever before " **YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU SCARE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE MIYA TO DEATH! AND YOU DARE SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG YOU BRAT! I WILL MURDER YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"**

Jiraiya was about to explain when suddenly he felt an even worst killer instinct and it is coming out of his teammate Tsunade that when he realized he is so dead

" **He did what now to my precious baby sister"**

(Wait! She is considering me as her baby sister?! Seriously! That is so awesome! I am so happy right now! Not only have I been reborn into naruto universe but I get to have Tsunade as mine sister! Yay me! This is awesome! I hope she will trained me to learned her massive strength and healing abilities that totally would be helpful! I wanna be her apprentice not Sakura...no offense to all the people that are her fan but I am not one of them so yeah screw that I am gonna be my sister apprentice! Eppppp! I am getting excited just thinking about it!)

while she is in her lala land one very powerful shinobi and a very strong genin are about to murder the mini toad sannin he then started to look around for orochimaru for his help but when he notice he is no longer next to Tsunade but next to big sister Yukiko and her baby from a safe distance realizing this is his way of saying "you are on your own" yup he is totally screw now and is about to meet is makers until big sister Yuki decided to speak

"Alright you two that is enough you're gonna scare the baby with both of your killer instinct" Mini Jiraiya is literally in tears of joy that big sister Yuki is the only person that cares about him until she speak again

"So take it outside instead that we're you can make all the ruckus you want may I suggest in a dark secluded place we're no one will ever hear his screams okay" giving them her gentle yet deadly smile (Whoa! Note to self never stay at my mother bad side it would be the end of me) Jiraiya suddenly felt zero degree coldness surrounding him and he knew it was Yuki he then look back towards her

" **This will be your first lesson Jiraiya never ever scared my baby girl like that ever again do I make myself clear"**

When she said that both Tsunade and Ko gave him a very evil smile given hints of what about to come his way. For the first time in Jiraiya life he felt pure terror and fear it is so bad that even Orochimaru fear for his teammates life as well but he is not stupid he knows that if he gets involved with this he too will suffer the same faith to what Jiraiya is about to endure

"Yes big sis I understand...I am so very sorry about what I did" just as Jiraiya is about to make a run for it both Tsunade and Ko took a hold of each of his shoulder and Ko begin to speak in a very scary voice

" **Now were do you think your going brat we weren't done here just yet but since you seems to be in such a hurry to leave why don't you let me and my dear little sister take you out right now don't you agree Tsuna"**

it was Tsunade turn to speak with the same voice he is displaying " **Why yes of course big brother Ko let's help him out shall we...hehehe"**

Tsunade then turn back into her happy go lucky cheerful self towards us (Wow! That is both scary and impressive!)

"We will be back in about 15 minutes big sister Yuki, Orochimaru will keep you company until we return k" Yuki gave mini Tsunade her beautiful smile

"Of course take your time you two have fun now" she then start waving at them

(That's there idea of fun?! I hate to see what is unfun...geez) Jiraiya start struggling and tries to escape while both of them are dragging him out of the room

"No! Help me Big sister Yuki! Help me Orochimaru!" Yuki just gave him a smile and said to him "bye bye" (ouch)

Orochimaru just gave him a look and then he said "Try not to kill him too badly guys we still need him after all" Jiraiya is beyond shock at this point

"TRAITORS! Noooo! Help Meee!"(I feel really bad for him now since I am the cause of all this but it's not like it was my intention to cry my body just reacted on its own)

Once they were all gone Yuki then turn her head towards mini Orochimaru and gave him a friendly smile (That is just weird)

"How's it going Maru?! How was the mission for you three did it go well?!"

(Did my mother just called him Maru?! What the hell?! Are they like friends or something?!)

Mini Orochimaru gave her a tiny gentle smile (He can actually smile without that sinister look! Whoa! That insane! Dammit I wish I had a camera right now!)

"The mission was a success as always although Jiraiya can be annoying at time and Tsunade is to loud"

Yuki gave him a satisfied look she then nodded "That good to hear by the way did you happen to see any of my kin?!"

Orochimaru shake is head back and forth with that answer he then gave her a small frown on his face "I'm afraid we haven't find anyone of your kin it's like the Yuki clan has disappeared we couldn't find any trace of them at all"

(Wait did he just say the Yuki clan?!)

Yuki gave him a sad smile "I am afraid my kin are good at hiding there chakra so well afterall they are good at their sensory skill not as good as the senjus or uzumakis but still close enough thank you Maru for trying to find more of my kin for both me and for Ko it would make him happy to hear that you guys are trying for us" *rubbing his head*

"you are a good boy Maru" (He is?! So my mom is a Yuki clan and here I thought that dad gave her that nickname because she love snow or something like that but now I see it's because she is from the Yuki clan just like Haku does that mean I am gonna have the same kekkei genkai as him that would be so cool)

Orochimaru gave her a gentle smile while blushing "It okay big sister Yuki I am happy to do it for you" while still blushing hard

(Omg! He is blushing! Is he crushing on my mother?! This is beyond weird now) Yuki stop rubbing his head of reassurance and gratitude

"Thank you Maru" she then kiss his forehead and mini Orochimaru face is literally on fired (o-o...yup he totally crushing alright because I never seen him like this at all not in manga or in anime)

Yuki then gave orochimaru a lovely smile "Maru I would like to introduce you to my precious daughter Miyako Senju say hello sweetheart this is one of your father best friend students his name is orochimaru but I like to called him Maru he is gonna be a good friend to you as he is to me he is very smart"

(Wait I am a senju?! Then again that would explain why Tsunade called me her baby sister? But wait if my father is from the senju clan then why is his hair red?! Could it be that he is also part uzumaki clan as well that would be cool and it would explain so much with my father over the top affections)

Orochimaru smile gently at the baby "Hello little Mi you are just as beautiful as your mother" He then look towards Yuki and gave her a smile

(That smile? He is pretending that he is alright when he truly isn't I guess I can understand that seeing someone you are crushing on is baring a child from someone else and being married to someone else must be hurting him badly...he may be crazy...but seeing him like this made me realized he isn't bad just misunderstood)

"She looks just like you and her father, her hair is a mixer of both your and his (so my hair is brownish red then? Awesome! I always did love Kushina hair)

but she has her father and grandfather Tobirama-sama sharp eye (Wait! My grandfather is Tobirama Senju! No freaking way! That is wicked! But wait does that mean that Tsunade isn't my sister so then she is my cousin...she must consider my father as her brother since he is older afterall and also I still don't approved of what Tobirama did to the uchihas that is like racist right there)

she also have your eye color and your beauty mark the same place where you have yours big sis Yuki you can already tell she will be quite a beauty just like you when she will get older...your gonna have a hard time keeping the boys away from her….hehehe" Yuki only laugh at what orochimaru just said

"Hahahaha! I am not to worry about that considering who her father and her cousin (so I am right) are she will probably have hard time keeping the poor boy alive from there wrath...hahahahaha!"

(I don't know if I should feel sorry for myself or for the poor boy?!)

just as Orochimaru is about to speak again suddenly a girly scream of pure terror has just been heard (What the fuck was that!)

Both the mother and the student suddenly stay quiet for a bit until Orochimaru finally decided to speak "It seem that Jiraiya has finally learned his lesson to never make little Mi cry ever again unless he truly want to die"

(Wait….did he just say Jiraiya?...that girly scream was Jiraiya?...Pft! Hahahaha! He sound like a girl! Hahahaha!)

Yuki spoke next "It would appear so" she then gave him a mischievous smile. (scary)

About 10 minutes later both Tsunade and Ko came back with a very dead looking Jiraiya (Is he still breathing?!) as if reading my thoughts Yuki speak of it

"He isn't really dead right?" Ko gave him wife a happy smile "Of course not my love we just mess with him a bit that is all...right Tsuna"

She gave her cousin the exact smile "Of course big brother Ko and beside this moron can't die so easily anyway"

(Well that good to hear...I guess least he's not dead...Eh?! I think I see his soul coming out of his mouth?!) then she start walking towards Yuki and her baby and took a good look at the baby

"Epppp! She is so adorable and so freaking cute! Please let me hold her big sis"

once she held the baby securely in her arms she then spoke to her "Hello little Mi I am your cousin Tsunade but from this day forward I am gonna be your big sister I can't wait for you to see your big brother nawaki he will be so happy to see you and I am gonna teach you how to be one hell of a medic with all my knowledgement and my strength! You will be a total badass just like me"

(YES! YES! PLEASE DO!) is what she thought but her baby body started to giggle and smile at her cousin once she did that something unexpected happen

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS SO ADORABLE! LOOK BIG BROTHER KO SHE IS SMILING AT ME! OMG OMG OMG! I SO LOVE HER SO MUCH ALREADY!"

Then she start rubbing her cheek against the baby (Maybe it's an uzumaki thing?)

Then Ko started to squeal as well "I KNOW RIGHT I HAVE THE MOST CUTEST AND ADORABLE BABY EVER!"

They both started to squeal at each other now and hearts are flying everywhere at the background (Wow...this is just creepy now...and seriously how are they doing this?! Is it like some kind of magic or something?)

Then suddenly both of them have gotten very serious all of a sudden (what now?!)

"Big brother Ko do you know what this mean! She is too adorable! We gotta keep an eye on every boy that she is going to encounter! I refused to let my adorable baby sister to be taken away from us!"

It was Ko turn to speak "You are right Tsuna no man or boy is worthy for my daughter! You and I shall protect her from those wolves!"

You can literally see lightning flashing everywhere now (Seriously?! Now they can make lighting come out of thin air as well?! I don't even know if I should feel impressed or annoyed about it but I guess its kinda cute how they are reacting for every small little thing)

Finally Jiraiya came out of his near death experience and started to stand up he than walk towards the group "Jeez...you guys really don't hold back when you are really angry must be an uzumaki thing" (right)

(Wait so my father is part uzumaki after all) he then walk towards Yuki and the baby and he took a good look at her and he gave her a grin

"My aren't you gonna be beautiful when you grow up" (Awww thank you so much for the compliment it makes me happy to hear you say that since you are also one of my favorite person! Yay!)

that is the worst thing he could possibly say when he suddenly felt two deathly glare at his backside he doesn't even need to turn around to know who they belong too

"Well anyway...I came here to say congratulation and I am happy for you both and here is a gift from me...so yeah gotta go...I umm gotta make my report later" and just like that he is gone

(Man they really scared him didn't they? I wonder what they did to him?! On second thought it's better that I don't know)

It is Orochimaru turn to speak "It is getting late and I must head out as well" He then turn towards both of my parents and me "Congratulation to the both of you and your new addition to your family here is a gift from me (yay more present) as well have a good night I will come a visit again soon night"

He then bow and left...and now it is my cousin/big sis Tsunade turn "As much as I would love to stay a little longer I gotta go too nawaki is waiting for me at home but here a gift from me too! (Yay! I am so love!) And another thing Congratulation guys! I am so happy for you both I'll come and visit again sometime k night!"

She gave both of my parents a hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead and then she left for the night. Finally it is only the three of us father finally decided to speak

"Man what a long day (tell me about it) perhaps it is time for little mi to go to bed" (yeah I am getting pretty sleepy) it is my mother turn to speak

"Yes it is getting late and after all the excitement I am sure she will be knock out soon" (yes I will)

Father put me in my crib that is nexts to mother bed and slowly mother start singing me a lullaby and let me tell you she has a beautiful voice while her father rocked his daughter to sleep

(this is nice...I am beginning...to love my crazy new life...and my...new family...as...well...zzz...zzz)

once she fell asleep both parents kiss her a good night and wish her a sweet dream then both of the parents climb on their hospital bed together and fell asleep into each other arms waiting for a new day and a new beginning for them all.

 **Well I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Let me know what you think k thank you! Also the song the mother is singing she is gonna teach her daughter and she also gonna have a beautiful voice for an idea of it here is the link of the song it's call "Farwell Rain" here are two different voices but same song so you can choose which one the mother and the daughter voice so yeah go to YouTube and copy this and tell me k later;p**

 **The first song**

/HaFx0Leae8U

 **Now the second song**

/XR8dtVvLBgM


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako (Elena)POV:**

It has been 4 days now since my birth it turn out I was born in March 8th that would explained why it is so cold outside and I also recently found out the meaning of my name "beautiful March child"

 _(The hell kind of name is that?! I mean don't get me wrong it's sound pretty and all that but we're is the creativity?! Aah well I guess I'll have to deal with it, least it's pretty and doesn't sound stupid)_

I finally get to go home I still can't believe this is my new life, my new home, my...family now. _(I miss them all so much but I can't think about it...there is no going back...to my old life because...I am dead...I remember that clearly… this is my new life now I gotta accept that if I wanna survive here from the upcoming war and the future)_

Once I was done giving myself a pep talk I felt a little bit better now _(So I am no longer Elena Santos, I am now Miyako Senju!)_

that another thing I found out I am from the senju clan and that my grandfather is Tobirama Senju himself so yeah I can already tell they will expect a lot from me especially since I overheard that my grandmother is Mito Uzumaki younger sister her name is Yumiko Uzumaki. She married my grandfather Tobirama when she was in her 20s and he was already in his 40s and then she bare his first child that same child later on became my father so not only is he a child of the senju but an uzumaki child as well just like Tsunade father

(So I am part uzumaki and part senju after all nice) and grandpa Tobirama decided to name his son Takehiko Senju and my father told me the meaning of his name it "soldier prince"

 _(Seriously I know that my grandfather is a soldier and all but did he really gave him a name that said soldier prince that is so lame it's no wonder people nicknamed him Ko for short)_ anyway one day my mother decided to tell me a story of how she met my father

 _(Well that convenient least I can learned more about my heritage)_

one day my father got hurt really badly when he was out on the battlefield and that he was about to lose his life until my mother save him it was a true love at for sight kind of story. _(cheesy but sweet)_

Then once he got better he brought my mother over here at the hidden leafs were they got married and then have me, I was eavesdropping on the nurses conversation how my mother is from the Yuki clan. I mean dang! I have 3 different powerful clans in my bloodlines and they are gonna expect of a lot of greatness from me by that alone?! _(No pressure)_

I was finally released from the hospital while we were walking through the hallway in order to get out I can hear my surroundings how people are gossiping about me

"She is gonna become a very powerful shinobi when she grow up", "No doubt she will surpass her grandfather one day", "I wonder who she will be marry off to?", "I have to tell my kids to make good friends with her since her family is the founders of Konoha"

Blah blah blah...I mean seriously all the people ever talk about is me this and me that _(it's really getting annoying)_

I am surprised that both of my parents didn't do or say anything at all, they just walk past them all with their chin held up high. _(Well in some way they are kinda like royalty I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that)_

When we were walking to get home I am in my father arms _(so nice and warm)_ both of my parents are walking in a steady pace my father look all serious

 _(Wow despise the hair color he look exactly like grandpa Tobirama he even have the red markings on his cheeks except he only has 2 when grandpa Tobirama had 3)_

My mother is giving off a polite smile to everyone who see them _(yeah definitely like some royal family I can even sense 4 different chakra around us must be anbu)_

Yeah for the past 4 days since my birth I have these weird feeling sensations I am guessing this is what chakra feels like...

 _(No surprises there the Uzumaki, the Senju and the Yuki are said to be good at their sensory skill it makes perfect sense that my senses are more heightened then normal)_

I can already sense both my mother and father chakra, dad chakra feel like it's all calm and focus yet cautious at the same time meanwhile my mother chakra feel like calmness and happiness but I can also sense protectiveness in her I can even sense the chakra of all the anbu feeling right now it's feel like "Protect, Cautions, and Alert" guess they are our body guards

 _(Still being a sensory type will be very useful to me I am gonna need to sharpen my skill in order to survive this ninja world)_

about 5 minutes of walking in silent _(I am bored)_ I already got bored...I try to get my father attention

 _(Hey look at me! I am bored dad! Entertain me please!)_

Not a second later he look down towards me and gave me a smile "Yes Miya? Is something wrong?"

 _(No I am just bored! Do something to make me make laugh please)_

but all anyone can hear is my gurgles and my father just chuckle at that "Is my little Miya trying to tell me something?"

 _(Yes I am BORED!)_ "Well do not worry my little one we will be home soon wait until you see your new room it's really big and nicely made just for you"

 _(*inner face palmed herself* Well I guess there isn't much I can do since I can't even talk...this suck)_ another 10 minute later of walking and we finally made it home and let me tell you

 _(HOLY MOTHER OF GRACIOUS! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!...Its like some kind of mansion)_

We were just walking through the compound and I can see both men and women bowing down to both of my parents

 _(Whoa! I don't think I'll ever get used to this)_

Then in front us is an elder you can tell she is one of the leaders of this household she has that authority chakra all around her with knowledgement and wisdom as well. Her hair is red it's very long look like she braided each side of her head to make it a 2 low ponytail and her bangs are shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face _(she looks good for someone her age)_ and she has that diamond shape on her forehead just like how my big sis Tsunade gonna have hers in the future she is also wearing high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist her outfit a bit loose but still looks good on her she has dark onyx eyes color with a heart shape face and she looked to be around in her 50s she has her head held up high with a stern looked once she has her eyes set on us her serious face turn into a welcoming gentle sincere face

"Welcome home my son and my daughter" Father gave his mother a gentle smile

"Thank you mother I hope we didn't make you wait for us too long" She just keep smiling at us

"Of course not my son I am not that old yet and I can still handle myself just fine"

 _(I like her already_ ) She then look towards me and started taking in my features her eyes begins to sparkle then turn into heart shape eyes

 _(Ah! So that's where dad gets it from)_ "Is this my precious granddaughter! She is so adorable and beautiful too! My she look just like the spitted image off both of her parents yet her hair is a mixers of a dark brownish red color the way it looks people will probably think it's very dark red hair but compared to a regular red hair from the Uzumaki one can tell it's different yet beautiful at the same time

 _(So I am gonna have pretty red hair too! Yay! )_ but you can still tell the uzumaki traits is in her not only that but her eyes are as sharp as your father and yours my son

 _(so I am have scary eyes then?!...great)_ let's take a good look at her eyes colors...hmmmm…oh my goodness! Her eyes! _(What! What wrong with my eyes!)_

they are so beautiful! _(Whew! Don't scared me like that for a minute there I thought something was wrong with them)_

They are just like her mother grayish silver and with that beauty mark nexts to her left eye and her heart shape face and her full plump lips

 _(yeah this is getting weird now but thank you for the compliment)_

and her fair skin you can already tell she will become quite a beauty just like mother when she grows up you will certainly have a hard time keeping the boys always from her she will receive lots of admirers my son hahahaha!"

Once she said that my father eyes begin to burn with a fired in them

 _(great now look what she did)_ "I REFUSED! NO BOY OR MAN IS WORTHY TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" _(Oh boy)_

Grandma gave her son a stern look "How do you think how I feel when I let you go son...do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep the girls away from you...honestly they always came out of nowhere it was always so annoying"

 _(Wow my old man is a lady killer...you sly dog you….hehehe)_

Dad started to blush hard "MOTHER! It's not like I ever meant for it to happen I never understood why they keep chasing me everywhere it was little scary"

 _(Hahahaha! My old man had fangirls! Suck to be him)_

Grandma gave her son a deadpan look "Well what did you expect son you are just as good looking as your father even with that sharp eyes of yours didn't scared them off like your father did"

 _(Wait! Grandpa had fangirls too?! Hahahahaha! Wait! Does that mean I am gonna have them too that's gonna be annoying)_

I turn my head towards my father to take a better look at him and it's true he is quite a looker in other word very attractive _(What! I called it when I see it)_

he has the same face structure as Tobirama except dad has his red hair and it's in a ponytail as well it almost look exactly like the same hairstyle as Akatsuki _(no not the naruto Akatsuki)_ from the anime of kakuriyo-bed and breakfast for spirits and he also has those same marking as Tobirama except he only has 2 markings on each cheeks instead of 3 he is wearing a dark red high collar kimono with a red haori and a black pants to go with it, I then turn my head towards my mother next and once I took a better look at her I notice that she has fair skin _(it's kinda like mild tan not dark or light! Yay! I have that too!)_

she is wearing a traditional navy blue classic kimono it has crocus flowers designs on it and look like she is wearing a yellow obi to go with it her hair is dark brown hair and it's braided in a bun she also have a shoulder-length strands that are framing both sides of her face but what's so strange about it is that she look like she has a white highlight on her hair the style is almost similar to rogue from the x-men the highlight goes all the way to her bang _(she looks good with it though)_

while she is wearing a crescent moon dangling crystal hair pin set she also has a beauty mark nexts to left eye and her eyes are greyish silver _(So pretty...hot damn! My mother is freaking beautiful!)_

Once I was done analyzing my family I start to pay attention to there conversation "Well either way I am glad all 3 of you are home safe and sound, now I know how tired you two must be but big sister Mito wants to see you both before you head off to your quarters for the remaining of the evening"

Both my mother and father look at his mother with a worry look in both of their faces, dad decided to speak "Is everything okay mother?! Is she alright"

Grandma just smile at her son "Of course she is my son she is just tired we are both getting old after all she just wanna see her granddaughter that all"

Both of my parents were relief to hear that "Alright will head there right now"

 _(Omg! Omg! Omg! I am gonna meet Mito Uzumaki herself!)_ all 4 of us left to go see her we walk through the compound for about 10 minutes

 _(Why is it so freaking huge!)_ finally we made it to the room Grandma Yumiko knock the door then you can hear another voice "Enter" when we did both of my parents and grandma yumiko bow to her

 _(Well her husband was the most powerful shinobi of all time in his era and grandma Mito is not the type of person you wanna mess with as well)_

Once we were all done bowing Grandma Mito smile at all of us "Ah! My precious family are finally home! I am so happy to see that everything turn out well for you all and Yukiko look at you just as lovely as always with or without that belly of yours, you don't even look like you just recently given birth a few days ago" my mother smile at that but I wasn't paying attention to their conversation at first because of this raw power that is coming out of grandma Mito her chakra is incredible

 _(Whoa! I can feel it! I can feel her chakra...its massive! This must be the nine tail fox demon Kurama! It full of pure power and has so much intensity! It's literally screaming "I am all powerful mortals fear me! And here me roar! Roars! Hahahaha! But yeah it's quite impressive)_

"And this must be Miyako she is so beautiful and hmmmm….mmmm"

 _(Why is she giving me that concentrating looked that is displaying on her face?! This is either really good or really bad?!)_ she then turn her face towards her younger sister

"You can sense it too don't you?!" _(Sense what! What's wrong!)_

Grandma Yumiko nodded at her "Yes I have it is quite impressive" both of my parents are looking at the elders now with a looked that is confused and a bit concerned

"Mother what's going on?!" Grandma Yumiko turn towards her son to respond

"I am sorry my son while it is true that my sister wanted to meet little Miyako but truth be told it's because little Miyako has a very impressive large amount of chakra in her and she is only a few days old _(Say what now)_ it would make sense that to you it's normal but I have seen and gave birth too to many uzumaki in my time and this is for the first time I have felt this massive amount of chakra in such an infant with proper training she will be able to surpass not only you but perhaps both of her grandfathers as well in the future"

 _(Really?! My chakra is that impressive is that why my senses are more heighten then normal that is both cool and not so cool because now I am gonna be an even bigger target now so I better be careful especially with Danzo I so don't wanna be part of the root)_

Both of my parents were shock to hear about what the elders of the household just told them _(I guess they thought my chakra is normal)_

"So our daughter is already strong...Eppp! I knew it! I knew my little Miya is so special" _(Dad come down you are embarrassing me already hehehehe)_ he start rubbing his cheeks against mine when mother finally spoke

"I knew she would have more chakra then a regular shinobi but I assume her chakra is normal for an uzumaki"

Both of my grandmothers nodded at that then grandma Mito speak "It normal to think that but my sister is correct we have serve our kin giving birth to their children this is the first time we both have witness or felt this large amount of chakra to a mere infant but I supposed with you two as her parents and the genetic of both uzumaki and a senju and now a Yuki it's no wonder her chakra is massive and it will take a lot of training for her to control that amount but not to worry Ko...your mother and I will make sure she will receive a proper training"

My father stop his doting act and face both elders with a serious looked that is displaying on his face "I know you both will but I will also trained her myself the same way my father taught me"

It was my mother turn to speak "Don't forget about me as well she is also part Yuki and she may have my clan kekkei genkai, I want her to be trained my way also"

Grandma yumiko spoke her turn next "Then it is settle we will all trained her to become a fine shinobi, knowing Tsunade and her teammates since they love you both and the baby so much I am certain she will be trained by all 3 of them as well Miyako will certainly be very strong once she is an adult, perhaps when she get a little bit older and it's safe to travel we should take her to her hometown Uzushiogakure I am sure your cousin Akio would be very happy to see you both and his new niece also his wife will be expecting their child to be born somewhere in July"

 _(Wait! Uzushiogakure is still alive?! But for how much longer?! Since I don't know which timeline I am in exactly I'm not sure when it will be destroyed the manga and anime not even on wikia knows what time or day it happen only that when kushina is sent here at Konoha later on it is destroy completely wiped out there is no way I can help all those people...great...now I am sad about it I want to help the uzumakis after all they are my kin as well but I can't let it get to me I gotta remember I can't save everyone no matter how much I want to)_

She didn't wanna hear her family conversation because a lot of thoughts is going through her mind but she finally snap out of it when her father started talking to her

"Did you hear that my little Miya your cousin Kushina will be born soon! I hope you two will get along together very well the same way her father and I always have"

 _(Say what now...?...?...-_-...!...0-0…HOLY SHIT! My cousin is Kushina! As in Kushina Uzumaki! Are you freaking kidding me!)_ I am totally freaking out now because of what have been just reveal to me at this moment

 _(FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THAT MEAN I AM SENT IN THE TIMELINE WHEN MOST LIKELY ALL THE CLAN HEADS OF NARUTO FRIENDS PARENTS HAVE PROBABLY JUST RECENTLY BEEN BORN SINCE KUSHINA HERSELF ISN'T BORN YET SHE AND MINATO AND THE REST OF THEM ARE LIKE THE SAME AGE! FUCK MY LIFE! THAT MEAN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE SECOND AND THE THIRD SHINOBI WAR! FUCCCCCKKKKKK!)_

When I started to calm down from my dilemma I started to analyzed the whole situation and to what I have just discovered...

 _(Wait! So this mean I have a chance! I can change everything! I can make sure that obito and rin are safe! I can help kakashi father from preventing him from killing himself! I can save both Minato and kushina! I can stop the uchihas massacre! I can help end everything bad that will occur in the future! Since I am born in the most influential and most powerful of all clan I can help change a lot of thing! I just need to trained my ass off good thing I still have my memories then with my past life training on several martial arts, I was also in the marines corps with Don I have thee advantage of strategy and much more I just need to work on my chakra to combine with my combat skill just like when I was in the swat team! Yes! I got a goal set now! Now I need to start focusing on my chakra then start working up from there…and also learned to walk and read too...oh boy I got a lot of work ahead of me i am so not looking forward to it but hey look on the bright side least it's not boring?! Hahaha)_

Once I was done deciding what my goal is going to be, I have started making my plan set I realized that I need to sharpen my sensory skill as soon as possible so throughout the remaining evening I already started focusing on my chakra and it's a lot harder then people think and now it's dinner time so I stop to what I was doing and start focusing on my family we had a nice family meal together with the whole families there was so much laughing and some discussing of this and that and it was just so nice seeing them all happy like that, at that point I was more motivated now more than ever I have a new family that needed to be protected this is my new life now I will do everything in my power to keep them safe...

 _(I will work hard! I will protect my loved ones this is my new life! This will be my ninja way! Epppp! I almost sound just like naruto! I can't wait to meet him! Don't worry naruto I will help and protect both of your parents so you are never to be alone ever again and I will help shisui, itachi, and sasuke too! I will make sure everything is better! Yeah I can do this!)_

My mother and father said there good nights to both of my grandmother's then they both gave me their hugs and kisses before saying there good night and now both are heading to there quarters, my parents and I are now heading to our quarters once we made it they took me into my new room

 _(_ _Whoa! This place is freaking huge! Thank goodness it's not pink I hate pink but light purple I love the color and the decor! Nice)_

my mother bathed me and changed me into my more comfortable pj _(Wow! These are so soft and warm! I love it)_

once I was ready for bed both of my parents gave me a hugs and kisses then she put me into my crib then my father start rocking my crib while my mother sang me a lullaby _**(farewell rain vocals from franny)**_ slowly I was starting to fall asleep but I could still hear there voices

"Sleep dream my little Miya mommy and I are truly happy you are here we will both protect and love you always *kiss* good night"

I could hear my door closed *click* _(I feel so warm and safe...it's nice...so this is what it feel like to have actual family...I love it...I truly do...I am grateful...for my...new life...zzzzz...zzz)_

The baby is finally asleep in a peaceful slumber unaware that she isn't the only one here in this new life and new world and what else will occur for both of them.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy the story and again the mother is singing to her daughter** /HaFx0Leae8Utell **me what you guys think alright I hope you enjoy my story love you all later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Everyone I hope you guys are having a great day I know I am anyway here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think alright laters**

 **Daichi (Don)POV:**

It has been a couple of months now since my birth and when I heard the news about the senju clan baby that has been born, the days that past after that has been rather quiet, peaceful and yet...

 _(MY GOD! WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HARD! WHY CAN'T MY LEGS LISTEN TO ME! DAMMIT!)_

Lately I've been bored so I have been practicing on how to walk even if it is a little but it's a lot harder then it looks because it can hurt if you strained yourself, it take a lot of energy out of you just by trying to stand...*sigh* that alone is very tiresome...I mean damn I didn't think it was gonna be this hard but of course it always is anyway I am still practicing on my chakra control while I am at it for the past 5 months until I was strong enough to start learning how to walk properly I mean yeah I can crawl and sit up and trust me both of my parents are overjoyed about it they kept going on and on about how strong and smart I am in such a young age but I need to be more mobile I need to get stronger quickly.

 _(Like hell I am just gonna be sitting around and do nothing I need to move my new body as soon as possible)_

After so many failed tries when I finally turn into my 6 months old age I was finally able to walk a bit more i still couldn't last long but hey it is progress my mother is beyond happy about it saying how proud she is of me it's kinda cute how my mother react every little thing that I do...I have a doting mother well sort off she is still a bit strict with me but it fine with me

Throughout my 6 months I have been hanging out with both my mother and father a lot, mother would try to teach me how to read and write which is a good thing because in my past life I have been force _(thank to Elena)_ to study 2 different languages _(Sign language and Japanese)_ with Elena because she think it will be beneficial for us since we already know 2 languages _(Spanish and English)_ already so I am grateful to her because otherwise it would have be even harder for me to understand my parents I know they are speaking Japanese but is there a difference between of Japanese language in this world and in my old world?! Either way I am glad my mother is teaching me of course I'll still used my other languages that I know of as well it will be very useful to me in the long run that for sure. My time with my father is different he would tell me about the land of fire, it's law, politics and much more...

 _(Does he even know I am just a baby and that I might not understand it at all?! But i supposed I should be thankful with my lucky stars since this is useful information)_

there are some days we would go outside in the backyard and they would let me do anything I want outside since I hate staying inside the house don't get me wrong my place is nice and all but I feel so cramp and stuffy inside so days like these bring me peace in mind _(Ah! Fresh air! The air here is so clean)_

When I turn 4 months old I was already crawling around and can sit up at that time on my own for while I was crawling around in the backyard just exploring for a bit you know trying to do something I have found a leaf when I was crawling near the tree I decided to take a couple of it with me and put it in my pockets I remember in the anime show that when you put the leaf on your forehead and it stay there on it own by your chakra it's a great way of training for chakra control I'll just have to do it in privately so no one can see me and that exactly what I have been doing ever since that day, at nights when both of my parents put me to bed and thinking that I am asleep I would practice it at least 4 hours a night I wasn't worry about the lack of sleep because my mother would gives me an afternoon nap and that help me for my lack of sleep.

For 2 months after that I have been practicing in secret until one night my father have decided to come and pay me a visit for whatever reason he then came into my room without me noticing him at first since I have been concentrating with my chakra because of the leaf is still on my forehead for close to 2 hours now once I was done and started to get ready to try again I finally notice the presence in my room and that it is my father I was beyond shock after that because I didn't hear his footsteps at all...

 _(How the hell did I not hear him?! How long has he been watching me?! Is he some kind of ghost or something I mean come on...no one is that quite?! But then again my old man wouldn't be the hokage if he couldn't even sneak up on people he is a powerful shinobi afterall well I guess the jig is up now…*sigh*…damn)_

I just keep looking into my father eyes he may have a serious looked on his face but his eyes said it all I can see it, it is full of pride but also a bit of sadness _(why does my old man look sad?!)_

He gave me a gentle smile and started picking me up from my crib he then put me in his arms he walked towards the rocking chair and took a seat he then started rocking the chair it was quite for a bit until...

"I see you been practicing your chakra control for awhile now haven't you Daichi _(yes I have no reason to denied it)_ and in such a young age too, I am proud of you son _(thank)_ I can already tell that you are a prodigy and it is quite amazing, but it also saddens me _(Why?!)_ It mean that you are an even bigger target then ever before _(again why?!)_ because you are my son and once the enemy find out that you are a prodigy they will consider you dangerous to them for the upcoming future they will either kidnapped you or kill you on the spot"

 _(Ah! I see what he mean now...it make sense in a way...so in other word I am_ _ **fuck**_ _because I am still a baby and since I can't even train yet I am just a sitting duck out there good thing my old man assigned an anbu to be my bodyguard ever since I was brought home I can sense him/she near my window...hmm...I wonder if he/she is the reason why my father is here?! Probably tattle on me...jerk...it really wouldn't surprise me I probably do the same thing)_

"Do not worry Daichi I will help you with your training once you are more mobile I'll teach you our family way of ninja fighting style, how to throw kunai and much more but its best right now that you keep practicing your chakra control at this moment I know you are impatient son"

 _(you have no idea)_

"Just wait a little bit longer alright...all I want is for you to enjoy yourself right now, I want you to make friends and to have some fun in your life"

 _(you want me to have freedom right now because you know that later on I won't, I am not a fool dad but I do appreciate the sentiment)_

My father suddenly start hugging me tightly "I promised you Daichi I will teach you everything that I know because the truth is...I am terrified _(why?!)_ I am so scared that one day I will lose you, I am afraid that when you come back from your mission with your teammates they will come back without you and there is nothing worse then your very child die before their parents time...I have seen countless parents grieving for their very own children's wishing it was them and not there child...I knew why they were saddened by it but now that I have you for the first time in my life I am truly afraid _(dad…)_ that will happen to me...so I swear to you son I will help you... **i will help you get stronger so that I will never have to worry about you when I am not there by your side forgive me son...please forgive your foolish father for being so selfish but I rather be selfish then to lose you"**

Tears started to fall from his eyes and I couldn't help it but to cry myself, to see my father who is also known as the God of Shinobi is here with me in tears out of fear of losing me one day when I get older and have my very own team

 _(Yeah you really are a fool old man...because even if I am the strongest shinobi alive no parent will ever stop worrying about their child...and I should know my son...my son...he wish to be just like me...to be in the marines...and no matter how well I trained him or how smart my boy is...I will always worry about him...but even so... it makes me happy to know that you care about me that much old man...I never had a father that cares about me like this before...in my past life my so called father divorce my mother...and for what...for another woman...a whore...it made me so angry at him...how dare he hurt my mother...she always work hard for me...always sacrificing for me...barely ate or even sleep...even so she never once thought anything bad about him...never bad mouthing him...always telling me he cares for me...and that he will always be my father...that was a lie...I was never angry at my mother...I was angry for her...because he never care...and he may be blood but I never consider that man as my father...I swore to myself that I will be a better man and a better father...and I have succeeded with my son and now here I am with a second chance in life...and to a world that people like me consider not real...and now I have actual family that I don't even know how I am supposed to act around them...it is overwhelming...but I will make you proud father i will trained to be the strongest shinobi out there i know that I don't want to be hokage...I want to be more then that...I want to be it's protector and I will do so with my own hand through sweat, blood, and of course strong will and faith)_

Once our moment was done father started to clean his face and mine he then start hugging me once more he stood up from the chair and headed towards my crib again

"Well now it's getting late now Daichi time for bed alright" he put me into my crib and put the covers on top of me he then looked at me

"Every time when you are with me you can keep on practicing your chakra control alright it would be a good way for a father and son spending time together don't you think?!" I just gurgle to him as my respond father just chuckle at that

"Alright then good night son" *kiss on his forehead* he then turn off the light in my room I am starting to get tired, slowing my eyes are beginning to shut losing while I am still thinking about how nice it is to finally have a father that I can be close to, tomorrow is another day and I still gotta practice more with my chakra but now I don't even need to hide it anymore...

 _(Good thing too I was starting to get tired of always hiding it from my family and always sneaking around, it was always so troublesome but now I don't need too anymore I can finally sleep every night now...though if I have to be honest with myself it isn't the only reason why I sometime can't sleep every once in a while I can't help myself but to start thinking about my past life...wondering...hoping that my wife and kids are doing alright without me hoping that Elena got away safely and is living her life happily with her family and looking out for mine as well knowing her that's exactly what she would do, it's depressing and even though that part of my life is over and I have already accepted my new life...I sometime get confused of who I am but I guess in time I'll have my answer...eventually...zzzz...zzzz)_

Finally he is able to fall asleep after the whole fiasco that happen that night…

 **Miyako (Elena) POV:**

It has been another interesting day let me tell you in 2 weeks I'll be 6 months old since my birth and well let's just say being an uzumaki is very lively honestly I thought only Kushina and Karin have a temper but I was so very wrong about that it turns out that both of my grandmothers have quite a temper of their own when they are together they are always competitive with each other for whatever reason and it's funny as hell! They are like throwing and arguing in a cute and funny way _(Like how Hikaru and Kaoru fight in Ouran Highschool Host Club)_

Always fighting about their husbands idea of romances, body parts and much more I mean it is hilarious to learned all the embarrassing moments about their past...so yeah I love spending time with both of my grandmothers they definitely keep me entertained

 _(Who need televisions when you have real live action right in front of you...damn I wish I have popcorn right now...fufufufufu)_

But when they are not being lively they both would tell me stories about their adventures and what they learned and what new jutsu they had acquire and well I love listening to them it help me learned more about the uzumaki clan like for example the chakra chain can only be performed only by females uzumaki and the rinnegan eyes can only be for males if a male does get chakra chain or female does get the eyes it has yet to be discovered but not possible as it would appear...yes a very interesting discovery indeed. Both of them wanna teach me their uzumaki ways they would get excited about how they are gonna teach me how to do all different type of sealing and learned about our family super strength once I am a bit older apparently it was both of my grandmothers that taught my big sister Tsunade how to used her massive strength _(nice)_ and all the knowledgement of medic that they both know over the years of experience so yeah I am definitely getting excited about there teaching it will definitely help me out in the long run but also I love learning new things it is so much fun especially with them it is gonna be awesome! I am gonna be one badass shinobi when I get older! Yay me!

 _(Hahahahaha! I am so gonna cause lots of mayhem once I am a bit older!)_

My time with my father is way different then I expected I thought he would be doting on me a lot but that wasn't the case when I am spending time with him he would teach me about laws and politics then he would tell me what I need to be expected once I have learned to walk properly he is gonna teach me everything about the senju clan way the same way his father taught him I am gonna learned everything about the water jutsu, thunder jutsu and much more he told me he was able to combine both of his clan techniques into one just by listening to him I can already tell he is getting excited about teaching me his style he also told me he know how to perform his father flying thunder god technique, he told me his father taught it to him and hope one day he will teach it to me as well

 _(Yes! I so wanna learned that one!)_

He said he has improved the technique but he also said that the jutsu can be improve even more he said he has absolute faith in me that I will discover it _(Yeah no it's not gonna be me it's gonna be Minato but still I am so gonna learned that jutsu sorry Minato but your not gonna be the only one that gonna have that jutsu)_

Dad also told me that I will learned different sword techniques apparently my grandfather is a Master Of swordsmanship and he want to continue that legacy he even show me the Sword of the Thunder God _(NO! FUCKING WAY! HE HAS THAT SWORD?!)_ he told me when his father deemed him worthy grandfather gave him his sword to him and he wants to pass it on to me one day when I am deemed ready myself! _(I AM GONNA HAVE THE SWORD TOO THAT IS AWESOME!)_

So yeah my father is teaching me a lot of things and to what I am expected to learned once I am a bit older and then when we are done with whatever session we are doing he would treats me to ice cream! _(Yay! They have ice cream here!)_ I am so happy that I have a father that will spoiled me I am looking forward to that considering I never had a father before so yeah I am happy with my dad _(I am so gonna be a daddy girl...hehehehehe *grinding evilly*)_

My time with my mother is different she would tell me about the Yuki clan and their Kekkei Genkai she would tell me that even if I never received it I should still learned about it just in case i do go up against someone that does and that our kin could probably be my enemy. She hope that one day it will never happen but she also told me one can never know what future holds for everyone and she rather have me prepared then unprepared. She told me that the Yuki clan Kekkei Genkai has 2 different stages until the third ultimate final stage

1\. The first stage is that they can perform ice anywhere and everywhere as long as your surroundings has plenty of water and wind _(so basically what Haku can do)_

2\. The second stage is transformation there hair will turn completely white as snow and there ice power is much more powerful then ever before they no longer need water or air near them to create ice _(I didn't know they can do that)_

3\. The third and final stage is the ultimate transformation your hair originally turn back to normal but now you receive white highlights with your hair as proof of the last stage your eyes would glow when ever you used your power and you no longer need to do hand sign because you are one with ice you can bend anything that has both water and wind at your command

 _(Is that why people eliminate_ them because of there Kekkei Genkai is too powerful it would explained a lot and Haku never knew about his clan otherwise he would have master all of his 3 stages of his power and there would have been no way that kakashi and team seven would have lived if he did...and since there is no information about the clan no one knew about there true strength that actually piss me off people are so afraid of other clans being too powerful that there only solution is to eliminate them first the uzumaki then the Yuki and then the uchihas...no that has to change people can't just keep doing that it only cause more problem and more pain I have to fixed that and since I am from the senju clan and my family are the founders that mean my family have influenced I can change things so that this can stop but I also need to find a way to deal with Danzo I need to start planning in order to save the uchihas but same time keep the plot going)

My mother tells me that my clan Kekkei Genkai is both beautiful yet deadly at the same time she then said when I am older she would teach me the hand signed of our clan I may not be able to perform it with my hand yet but I am certainly have it memorized so that I can practice it every day until it comes natural to me she would even show me how she can bend ice just by moving her hand without the need to perform hand signs and let me tell you it is so cool! She even tell me that our clan was able created a healing method apparently they have created a way to stimulate the white blood cells and to speed up it process anything that has cuts, bruises, or anything that has been broken can be cure in an hour not days it can even cure when someone is sick so yeah that is amazing and she decided to share it with Konoha a proof to show them her alliance are with them when dad brought her here it also help them greatly on the first shinobi war that why no one was against her and my father marriage we even have it in our own compound she show it to me one day it is in our secrets underground when I had my eye set on it surroundings I was so surprised what I was witnessing we have a beautiful wilderness you can see we even have a small waterfall the rocks and the trees are cover with candles all around it she called it the recovery room _(So similar to wanted but much more different! This is awesome!)_

Everyday I am learning something new about each of my clans techniques and their teachings and to what I am expecting once I am more mobile and let's me tell you I am getting excited about it but what I am more excited about is when every night we would have a family dinner my big sister Tsunade and her teammates would joined us every now and then when they are not out on a mission then one night something unexpected had just happen…

I am just laying down on my back on the floor all alone in a far end corner watching them eating their meals together and talking to each other and laughing a lot

 _(This isn't fair why am I laying here on the ground all alone while they are having fun together even nawaki is with them and he is only 2 years older then me)_

So I decided to sit up and grab the wall so I can stand up and I did for a little bit but then I fell down on my butt again

 _(Damn this suck I still can't walk! Fine then I'll crawl my way to them but then again that so ordinary and boring so I am gonna roll myself to them)_

And that's exactly what I did I roll myself to them

*roll, roll, roll, roll, roll* and I didn't stop until I hear *rriippp* and then sudden some paper were on top of me...turns out I went through the paper wall

 _(The hell?! I thought it would be much sturdier than that I hope no one notice that)_

I crawl my way back to where I just came from through the door or wall or whatever it was I then lifted my head up only to see that everyone is staring at me now

"...0-0…."

 _(...o-o…..well this is embarrassing now)_

It was silent in the room for a minutes and then...

" **HAHAHAHAHA!"** Yup everyone started laughing at me really hard you can even see tears coming out of some of their eyes even orochimaru is laughing _(The hell?! It wasn't even that funny *blushing*)_

"Hahahahaha! Omg! That was the funniest and cutest thing I have ever seen" (Tsunade)

 _(Hmp...no is wasn't…*blushing*)_

"Hahahaha! She just went through the door!" (Jiraiya)

 _(Shut up! Pervert!)_

"*cough, cough* come on...Jiraiya it wasn't...pft...that….funny….*cough, cough*" (orochimaru)

 _(Seriously! You too! Come on!)_

"*giggle* big sister did you see that face that she made it was so adorable! *giggle*" (Grandma Yumiko)

 _(I didn't make any face! *blushing hard*)_

"*hehehehe* Yes I truly did I haven't seen something that funny or cute at the same time before *giggle*" (Grandma Mito)

 _(Geez...glad to hear you are enjoying my embarrassment moment)_

"*giggle* dear it seem that our daughter decided to make a grand entrance" (mom)

 _(No I did not! Oh come on mom not you too!)_

"Hahahahaha! Yes it would appear our little Miya certainly knows how to get someone attention! Hahahaha! I just wasn't expecting her to go through the door to do so! Hahahahaha!" Banging the table with his fist (dad)

 _(Oh! You are sooooo gonna pay for that later on tonight dad! No good night rest for you tonight! *grinding evilly* hehehehehe)_

"Hahahahahaha! Baby sis is funny!" (Nawaki)

 _(TRAITOR!)_

When they finally decided to start calming down a bit dad then came to get me he started walking towards me he then pick me up and started walking back toward the table he then took a sit and put me on top of his laps everyone is still laughing a bit so I made a pouty face to them all

"Awww I am sorry little miya Daddy didn't mean it your not mad at me right?!"

I gave him the looked that said yes I am I then turn my head towards the other side of the room still giving them my pouty and unhappy face

 _(Hell yeah I am you jerk….hmp)_

My father literally went to the far end corner with that depressing cloud aura that is surrounding him

 _(Wow...he reminds me so much of Tamaki from ouran highschool host club)_

"My little girl hates me" everyone literally sweat dropping at that even I did

Then Big sis Tsunade decided to come towards me she then kneel down a bit so that she can face me

"Awwwww come on little sis I am sorry that we laugh at you! It was just the most cutest and adorable thing that has ever happen here...come on...please don't be mad at your big sister yeah?!"

I still refused to forgive them I know I am acting a bit childish and all but come on even you would act the way that I am acting with that embarrassment moment that had just happen to you

It appear it was Jiraiya turn because he was right in front of my face

"Now now little mi we don't want that pretty face of yours to receive angry line already in such a young age...I'll tell you what how about I take you out to the park the nexts time we are done with our mission and then I'll buy you any ice cream flavor you want how does that sound?!"

 _(Ohhhhh! I forgive you now! I can never say no when it comes to sweet or food!)_

I turn my face back to him and then I reach out towards him he just smile at that he then grab me and went back to his chair he then put me on his lap he then grab a piece of chicken and gave it to me and I started to eat it I always did love Jiraiya he is awesome while everyone is enjoying themselves including me we notice the room have suddenly gotten even more darker then ever before

"Nooooooooo! My little girl has forgiven that brat but not me! This isn't fair! This is so cruel! Whaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone in the room just gave him a looked well except Jiraiya he just sweat drop about it, it was then big sis Tsunade turn her head towards our grandma Yumiko and decided to asked a question

"Are you sure he is grandpa Tobirama son and not grandpa Hashirama son instead?! He certainly act like him more just saying?!"

It appears everyone is wondering the same thing that is until she respond

"Yes I am certain he is his son he may have his father looks but he did spend a lot with Hashirama so I wouldn't be surprised that he got some of his quarks from him my beloved husband almost murder him for that he said and I quote "You bastard! You poison my son mind with your stupidity" so yeah he started spending more time with his son in hope that he got rid of it which he did but not all of it so he is a mixer of both senju brothers"

 _(Hahahahahaha! That is hilarious! Least it makes my life more interesting! Who need a normals dad I am happy with what I got guess I'll forgive him)_

I decided to call out to him "Da" and with that everyone suddenly frozed on their spot the nexts thing I knew I am in my father arms when he shoved Jiraiya out of his chair! It is just like anime style falling down too funny! Pft hahahaha!

"Did you hear that! My little girl call out to me! Come on say it again! Call out to daddy!"

"Da Da dada dada" he then started to spin me around! "Yes! That right my baby girl call out to me!" He then started to cry anime style

"Whaaaaa! I am so happy" suddenly my father was shoved against the wall hard and now I am in my mother arms

"Forget about your father come on call out to mommy! Come on say mama!"

I decided why not I have been practicing for many night now and I feel bad for my mother so I'll humor her it will also distract her from my dad as well

"Ma" she then started to hug me and kiss me all over my face "That right call out to mommy! Come on say it again"

"Ma ma mama mama" everyone started to be all around me cooing me and saying how smart I am and how adorable I am _(yes yes I am! Hehehe)_ everyone has forgotten about my father still on the ground twitching every once in a while _(pft to funny...I love my family)_

The remaining of the evening turn out great everyone enjoy their meal with the family then everyone said there good night and headed off to there room ready for bed once I was in my crib I was knock out but while she is asleep she had a smile on her face waiting for the nexts day to come

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy the story I'll try to put some more as soon as possible k laters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I wanted to put this chapter yesterday but it was my birthday and I had loads of fun so yeah here you go enjoy!**

 **Miyako POV:**

It has been almost 3 years since by birth and by that I mean by tomorrow I'll be officially 3 years old not only that but tomorrow I am having a birthday party, my family has invited every single clan heads, families and friends that we have or know for the past 3 years of my life I have been very busy ever since I turn 1 year old and when I was able to walk properly my father started my training immediately with the family basic ninja style, of course I would add some of mine own moves that I already know in my past life and my father would give me the look of approval he even told me how proud he is of me that I was able to created my very own fighting style saying how much of a genius I am but that isn't the case I am only adding what I know and what I am learning from my father and adding them together...okay fine so I guess I am creating my very own fighting style.

My mother would teach me how to use a wooden shuriken and how to throw both kunai and senbon she even show me some hand signs that she and father knows then she would make me do some laps on the backyard each day and show me how to be a proper lady when I am around other people. She tells me that in the academy they will teach me how to be a kunoichi _(oh hell no!)_ but she also told me that she will be teaching me differently than what they would teach me in the academy she told me that in her clan they found another way _(yes I like that idea better)_ but even so I will have to work really hard to be a shinobi and not a kunoichi.

My time with both of my grandmothers are very different from my parents they would teach me calligraphy, seals, knowledge of medic and super strength which by the way is ten time more difficult because I am only 1 year old and my hands are cover with cuts and bruises but thank to my mother recovery room I am able to heal up much more quicklier and it also help that I have the uzumaki healing abilities as well so yeah I have a very busy bee alright...

Once I turn 2 years old and finish learning the basic my father would start teaching me how to do swordsmanship he even has given me a wooden swords and when I say swords I mean 2 swords one day when I was training with my father with only one wooden sword for the past 4 months I have gotten really bored with it very quickly during my training since I already master it so I told him I wanted another sword to say he was impressed it's an understatement he obliged my request in my past life I already master twin swords, daggers, spears and crossbows so I wanted to do something that was familiar to me and when I was training with both of my swords father was beyond impressed with my skill he wanted me to start fighting with him and so I did but of course he would always kick my ass since he is ten times more bigger and stronger than me so I needed to start building my endurance, stamina, muscle and flexibility all over again well it's a good thing I know where to start then...

Everyday I would run around the entire village and do sit up, push up, lifting weights, punch my punching bag _(Which I created myself)_ and do yoga while continuing on doing my other lessons with each of my family even big sister Tsunade and her teammates would help me out when they are finish with their mission I always make sure they have time for me because I know soon they won't be able too they are already in there pre teen years perhaps a couple more years then they'll be jonins and then after that sannins so I need them now before that happen all 3 of the future sannins have been helping me by improving my skills, big sis Tsunade would help me with my punches and strengths she would even help me learned more about the herbs that are outside in case I ever need or find them and what types of herbs are poisonous, big brother Jiraiya would help me with scrolls, he is even teaching me how to use my hair like his by binding and destroy targets or to surround oneself as a defense it's pretty cool, and lastly big brother orochimaru would teach me everything that has to do with sensory he helps me approved and hound my skill not only by using chakra but also with all of my senses sight, sound, hearing, smell even vibration kinda like grandpa Tobirama he even helps me learned more about seals _(since he is a master of it even if he is evil in the future)_ we would always talk about all different type of jutsu and what we wanna know and learned he is alway happy when he is sharing his knowledge to me who is also interested in learning just as much him.

In 2 months before I turn 3 year old my Kekkei Genkai has suddenly have be awoken when I was training outside during an afternoon I was both happy and surprised so I immediately told my family about it everyone was so happy for me that my mother immediately start training me all the Yuki clan jutsu like how to do an ice dome and large spikes made of ice and also how to disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon but when I am alone I start practicing from what I know when I watch the anime from Haku I start practicing to do Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and the Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death and I am also trying to learn how to do a one hand sign I even start putting weights on both my legs and wrists to help me gain ten time more speed then what Haku can do it also safe to assume my chakra nature is water, wind and ice but turns out I have lightning as well _(nice)_ so I have 4 different type of chakra nature which is fine by me since I already know some lightning jutsu by watching kakashi and sasuke but of course I'll used it as my own with a few twitchs here and there _(oh yeah I am gonna be one badass shinobi for sure! Hehehehehe)_

So today I finally turn 3 years old and my mother just had to wake me up so damn early _(I am so not a morning person)_ to get me ready for my party she gave me a nice bath and start dressing me up with my brand new expensive furisode kimono it's color is light purple headed towards the middle it gracefully faded into white it also have a darker pink and gold obi wrapped around my tiny torso. It has severals small pink, yellow and white flowers decorated on the hem and traveled up the kimono to curl over my right shoulder. For my hair both of my grandmothers have decided to do pulled up into a twin buns on top of my head you can still see my hair is long past my shoulders a bit it's really wavy and yet straight at the same time similar to Grandma Mito but my bangs are straight and shoulder-length _(similar but a bit different take a look at Love Nikki hairstyle called convivial time)_ my twin buns have lots of pearl clips everywhere on it, it looks really pretty and then they put a little pink eyeshadow and glossing my lips to make it look shiny in the end I look amazing…

Once I am done getting ready my father and big brother nawaki came in looking so nice in there own kimono my father took a good look at me and gave me a warm happy smile…

"My look at you Miya you look so beautiful you look just like a princess"

I smile at that and twirl around showing him my beautiful dress

"Do you think so daddy?! I feel kinda weird I am so used to wearing my training garments that it feels weird wearing something different?!"

My father look like he is about to cry then he bend down to my level so he can look straight into my eyes...

"My precious little Miya you are beyond beautiful with whatever you wear in fact you are too beautiful I might have to keep an extra eye on you from now on since a lot of boys will see how beautiful you truly are tonight"

I am so happy about it...to see how much love my father have for me

"Don't worry daddy no matter what I'll always be your little girl plus big sister Tsunade show me how to kick a boy ass if he is a pervert! Hehehehe!" *grinning evilly*

My father gave me the same look that I am giving him even all females in our family are doing the same look as us _(Oh yeah we are so badass)_

"Hahahahaha! That a nice reassurance to me baby girl now Nawaki is there something you wanna to say to your baby sister"

I look at my big brother Nawaki with a happy face and he gave me a gentle smile and start rubbing is neck out of nervousness and then he started to blush a lot _(Aww! He is so cute!)_

"Happy Birthday Miyako! I got a present for you before the party start here!"

I took the gift from his hand and open it, it is a beautiful flower hair pin its a pink carnation it has little crystal and it's sparkling the flower is the most beautiful gift I have ever received

"Wow! It's so beautiful! Thank you Nawaki! Thank you so much!"

I gave him a big hug and a big kiss on his cheek he started to blush really hard now and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen then he grab the flower and pin it nexts to my left ear

"Do you know what the flower mean Miyako?"

I shook my head because I know some meaning of flowers but not all of it he look me in the eye

"It mean pride and beauty, when I was out shopping looking for a perfect gift for you I saw this flower accessory and I remember what grandpa Hashirama told me about it's meaning and I thought about you when I saw this because that who you are Miyako you are the pride and beauty of our clan just like our big sister Tsunade and I want you and everyone else to see just how amazing you truly are"

I couldn't believe what I am hearing especially since it coming from little Nawaki himself I couldn't help it but to start tearing up a bit and then he started to freak out

"Ah! Ah! What I do?! I am sorry! Please don't cry!"

I couldn't help it but to give him my biggest smile that I got because he truly is the best big brother I could asked for...

"Don't worry...I am not upset...I am just so happy about what you just said to me that I couldn't help myself but to tear up a bit I am sorry if I scare you a bit but thank you Nawaki this mean so much to me I will treasure this gift always i promised!"

He look so happy about what I said we hug each other and we both can hear everyone around us saying all there "awwwww" and "how adorable" everyone is just so happy today my only hope is that the remaining day turn out like this happy and amazing…

Once we were all done with our exchange and finish getting ready all the family member minus big sister Tsunade started to line up at the entrance hall both of my grandmothers, my father, mother, nawaki and me were all greeting the guest that are arriving the only reason big sister Tsunade isn't here with us at the moment is because she and her teammates just got back from their recent mission so they literally just got back home very late last night so they need to be resting which is understandable but they said they will come to the party later on so it's all is good as long as they come as we continue bowing to the clan heads and their families showing them our respect when they are approaching us I would keep my eyes trailed over there faces I can easily identifying which clan is which before they are even announced it also help that they are wearing there clan symbols so that a big help I could feel my heart skipping a beat as I stared into the faces of the heirs of the Clans, recognizing their faces and names. The parents I studied curiously, since there are no record of the Naruto friends cast grandparents except big sister Tsunade so this is a big chance for me to learned more…

The first clan that approached us were the Sarutobi Clan...Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi and there son I was surprise how young our hokage look so then I decided to take a good look at their son he has tan skin and dark brown hair just like his father he even has his hair style well it's almost similar to his he also have his father sharp eye and those marking on each side of his eyes except he has dark green he look like the spitted image of his father he is wearing a dark grey kimono with his family crest on it _(Perhaps he is one that father Konohamaru in the future interesting)_

The hokage and his family bow to us and then greeted us with a smile of their own...

"Thank you for inviting us to your daughter birthday party Takehiko-sama and Yukiko-sama" still smiling at us

Both my mother and father gave him a warm smile but father is the one that spoke

"Not a problem Hokage-sama it is an honor to have you in our home"

The hokage look a bit sheepish at that and start rubbing is neck out of embarrassment...

 _(Wow?! I wonder why he is so embarrassed when my father said that to him?!...hmmm...very interesting indeed I am now more curious)_

"Come now Ko you can stop that honorific stuff you and I both know that if you wish it...you could still become the hokage...all you have to do is say the word my friend"

 _(Say what now?! Dad could become hokage!)_

"Hahahaha! Even if that is true my friend you and I both know that sitting in an office all day is not my kind of thing I am just happy being in the frontline to help our people...pft….hehehe...but nice try Hiru suck being hokage ain't it?! Hehehehehe"

The hokage gave him an annoyance looked he looks like he want to throbble my father badly

 _(Now I wanna know why?!)_

"You knew...didn't you...you knew it was gonna be a pain in the ass! I should have known...only you would do somethomg like this"

 _(Whoa! Dad trick him by taking his place nice!)_

My father started laughing at that and gave his friend a very happy grin

"Hahahahaha! You got that right! Hahahaha!"

Once he was done he then put a hand on my shoulder and look at me a bit then turn his head toward the hokage again gaving him a proud look

"Now allow me to introduce you to my beautiful daughter Miyako Senju say hello to the hokage and his family Miya"

I then bow to all three of them and gave them my best smile

"It is a honor to meet you hokage-sama, thank you and your family for coming over to my party I know how busy you are" I then look at their son "I hope we can become good friends"

Both of my parents smile at me and nodded there head of approval it was then Biwako had decided to speak next

"Oh my aren't you just so charming and beautiful too" she then turn toward my mother and gave her a smile of her own

"You are lucky to have such a young lady that is so well behave lords know that these two idiots love to cause me trouble especially my son"

She then turn her head towards her son giving him the a stern look and at the same time when that happen he just so happen to look the other way at the same time and start whistling some tunes I couldn't help it but to start giggling at there exchange and lord hokage just sweatdrop at that...

"*Cough* dear please don't try to embarrass me in front of the hosts…*cough* now then son is there something you like to say"

He stop with his whistling and then turn towards me and bow at me and my family...

"It is an honor to meet the honorable granddaughter of the second hokage and the daughter of Takehiko-sama that my father respect and trust him so deeply that he even consider him as his brother...Miyako-sama my name is Daichi Sarutobi and it would be an honor to be friends of yours as well I do hope that one day we can get along just like our parents"

Both of his parent nodded their head approval I then did my part as a good hosts as I am gave him my best smile with a bow as well

"Thank you the honor is mine I am happy to meet the prince of Konoha please I do hope you enjoy yourself we have quite a spread for this special occasion I hope it satisfy you young prince"

Once I said that they said there thank and headed inside I saw Daichi turn his head a bit to take a good looked at me one more time before he turn around and follow his family I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't curious myself of who he is exactly?! He has a body of a boy but his eyes...his eyes held so much knowledge and intelligence he has pique my interest who exactly is Daichi Sarutobi because I know for certain there isn't any information about him so I am curious what type of guy he is...

The nexts clan that approach us are the Inuzuka Clan both parents had the red fang tattoos decorating on their cheeks and have spiky brown hair untamed. The Clan Head Akio Inuzuka and his wife Yumi both bowed at us which the scowling Tsume have no choice but to do the same and let me tell you she is so adorable I couldn't help myself but to start squealing! Which surprised her greatly because I start grabbing her hand and shake them up and down really fast like anime style of course I was even able to make stars appear all around me I did a pretty good job making it appear out of thin air I still have no idea how the hell I am able to do that though...

"Eppppppp! Omg! You are so adorable! Hi my name is Miyako Senju i can already tell you and I are gonna be the best of friends! We girls gotta stick together especially since we gotta team up together to kick those stick up the boys asses right! Oh! Is this your puppy! He is so cute what his name?! Can I be friends with him too?!"

I gave Tsume my friendly grin and it would appear that little Tsume is quite surprise that I would say the word ass because the nexts thing I knew she started laughing really hard even her pup wiggle is tail out of happiness and when she started to calm down she gave me her sharp dog grin smile

"Hell yeah! I like you already! We are so gonna be one badass friends! Oh right I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Tsume Inuzuka and this here is my partner his name is Kuromaru! And it's nice to meet ya!"

I then held out my fist for a fist bump she look like she understood because she then did the same and we fisted to each other and our parents just keep looking at our exchange and just chuckle about it but it would appear they are happy to see their daughters are getting along great once I was done I gave her my happy smile

"Totally I'll catch you later when I am done greeting my guest k"

She nodded and then wave at me that said I'll see you later she and her parents head inside, I am so happy right now because I just made my very first friend! We are so gonna be awesome together from now on I can tell…

It's was then the Aburame Clan turn their faces are hidden by high collars shirt or coat and they are even wearing there shades _(no surprises there)_ Moriko and his wife Kaede quietly bowed and murmuring their greetings and thanks I was just too busy looking at their son Shibi i know he is going to be Shino father in the future and that only made me excited not only that but there Kekkei Genkai is quite fascinating at least to me it is, one thing for sure I wanna be friend with this dark haired boy that is staying close to his father side

I was starting to hear these buzzing sound near my ear and that were I remember my gift from nawaki is so I decided to take off my flower pin and take a look at it and I notice that there are at least 4 bugs on my flower when I started to look up I notice that Shibi is looking down on the ground and since I can't read his expressions because of his shade and high collar shirt or coat whatever it is I decided to read his chakra because I really wanna know how he is feeling right now for the past 3 years I have improved my sensory skill even more so I can easily read people chakra and their emotions but for some strange reason his chakra are saying that he is both nervous and scare but then I remember that people don't like Shibi clan techniques just because of there insects but that just who they are they are strong, intelligence and very loyal to the people they care about I even remember Shibi insects are called kikaichū so then I decided right then and right now that he is gonna be one of my best of friends so I walk up to him and while I was doing that I can still sense his chakra he is starting to get even more afraid of me now so I slowly held out my flower pin towards him and then I gave him my smile

"I see some of your friends love my flower I don't blame them it is quite lovely wouldn't you say your friends have good taste...hehehehe"

He look like he was taken back from what I have just said to him even his parents are taken back by that also I supposed since I am a girl they assume I would freak out but that not me at all I am so not a girly girl I am a tomboy and proud of it anyway everyone minus my family seem surprised to what have just occur to Shibi he then put one finger out and put it near the bugs slowly they start crawling towards his finger all but one little bug that decided to sit on my shoulder and because of that Shibi and his family are now starting to freak out about it their chakra is swirling with so many emotions that is was kinda hard to decipher it I then decided it was time for me to speak to them I need to show them that it is okay and that I am not afraid of them or their insects

"Hehehehe...it would appear that one of your friend has taken a liken to me...hehehehe" still smiling at them

I then put one of finger near the bug carefully and it started to crawl on it I then decided to take a good at the bug, I then turn myself and the bug towards Shibi and gave him my genuine smile

"He is quite cute I like your bugs, Oh! Where are my manners I am sorry I didn't properly introduce myself to you yet have I?! Here let me start all over again *cough* Hello my name is Miyako Senju it's a pleasure to meet you and your family thank you ever so much for coming to my party and I do hope you and I can become great friends maybe you can even teach me some of your bugs they are quite fascinating and so cute too!"

I don't know if I imagine it but I could have sworn that Shibi was blushing really hard he then took one of his finger again and touch mine tip with his tip of finger the bug then started to crawl toward him he then took a good look at it and then he look at me as well...

"My name is Shibi Aburame and I would like that very much why because it would make me happy"

I am so happy about my accomplishment that I am able to make Shibi my friend now I decided to bring out my fist to him so he can fists bump with mine I want him to see how serious I am about him being my friend...

"Awesome! This will be the mark of our friendship! From here on out we are best buddy now Shibi k!"

I can sense his emotion from his chakra not only is he happy about it but quite surprise also he slowly brought out his hand and form it into a fist and then bump it with mine _(Its official! Yay!)_

"Cool! I'll catch you later on then k Shibi! Unfortunately I still gotta greet my other guest first but will talk some more soon alright!"

He nodded at that but I can see a little smile on his face even his chakra say that he is happy about it I was also glad to see...we'll more like feel his parents chakra are both happy and please that there son just made a friend now then they all headed inside to join everyone else in the party

Then it was the Hyuga Clan turn with their light shade lavender milky white eyes practically staring into my very soul I never did like this clan because of there stupid curse seal that they continuing on doing to the branch family to me it is stupid for what they are doing to them it is not necessary yet the are so ignorant to see it and poor Neji, Hinata and Hanabi suffer because of that and their fathers just keep poisoning their minds with that so I decided right then and there I am definitely going to change that, Katsuro Hyuga I can already tell that I don't like this guy already his chakra is practically screaming of authority and pride but even so I am putting on a pretty smile on my face and I bowed lowly as my parents greeted the Head. He nodded, glanced down at me and speak with such a very deep voice

"Many congratulations to you on your birthday, Honorable Daughter"

 _(Just keep smiling, just keep smiling my god I really hate this guy)_

"Thank you Hyuga-sama and welcome to our home I do hope you and your family enjoy yourself"

Katsuro nodded and gestured towards his two sons that stood behind him once I saw them both i started analyzing them to see if I'll be able to tell them apart my eyes darted towards the forehead of the twin on the left side I was starting to feel a little sick at the sight of the bandage wrapped around his head...Hizashi Hyuga the father of Neji Hyuga, he will also be the future Head of the Branch Family and he will stand in for Hiashi's execution which is also the stupidest thing they have both decided to do without even thinking about the consequences of their actions.

"Allow me to present you my sons my oldest and heir Hiashi Hyuga and his younger twin brother Hizashi Hyuga"

I stared at the two boys who approached us they both bowed I couldn't believe what I was seeing I honestly thought I was staring into the two faces of the younger version of Neji, the only difference about them are that they have tanned skin no doubt from all those training in the sun for hours each and every day but the long dark brown hair, the light shade lavender white eyes, and that very carefully emotionless faces they both definitely reminded me of the Neji alright I then gave them my best genuine smile and bow to both of them

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you both my name is Miyako Senju thank you both for coming to my party I do hope you both enjoy yourself I also hope that we can become good friends to each other"

Hiashi nodded at that but gave me his blank face "Thank you, Honorable Daughter it would be a pleasure to be friends with you also"

His brother Hizashi nodded as well but what I was most surprised is seeing him with that slight frown on his face I wonder why he is making such a face "Yes thank you it would be a pleasure"

And with that both boys followed their father towards the rest of the Clan Heads I just keep watching them leave then my greyish silver eyes lingering on the younger twin I remember both of them are very handsome when they get older, but as of right now they were rather cute for a pair of 3 year olds, turning my attention back to the next approaching Clan Head my chakra is telling me that someone is watching me so I glanced back once more at the twins and was surprise that my eyes was caught by Hizashi, who tilted his head a bit and still has that small frown on his face before returning his attention towards his father again

 _(Yeah okay that wasn't strange at all I wonder why he look back well whatever it's not like it's matter right now I gotta continue greeting my other guest)_

I straightened myself up to greet the next Clan Head and when my eyes caught a pair of cold black eyes staring down at me and I think my heart just literally stopped right then and there because right there in front of me was an Uchiha that right ladies and gentlemen it the Uchiha Clan themself. But this Uchiha Clan Head was probably I don't know 5'8 or 6'2ft tall I mean damn he is huge! He has that pale skin like any other uchihas and his face is so cold and stiff that I began to wonder if that frowning face of his is stuck like that?!

My father look like he is happy to see one of his good friend again and gave him a warm welcome "Ah! Takashi-san! You came I welcome you and your family to my home" then gave him a smile

The Uchiha eyed me for a second before looking up at my father "Yes Takehiko-sama me and my family thank you for inviting us to celebrate the Honorable Daughter birthday"

It was my mother turn to respond with a smile "Thank you for taking the time to attend" she then gave him a bow and turned toward his wife and his son that is standing behind his father

"Welcome Akane-san and Fugaku-kun to our home please enjoy yourself"

 _(Wait Fugaku?! Holy shit! This tower of a man is Fugaku father!? Shit he is huge! He has got to be the largest man I have ever met! I wonder if that mean Fugaku is gonna be that tall also?!)_

I couldn't help myself but glanced over at the expressionless boy he has a very striking resemblance to his father but I could see some features coming from his mother it would appear he has her dark brown haired just like her I remember everything what he has done to both Itachi and sasuke and I couldn't help myself but to give him a slight scowl, I know when he grows up to be an adult he is gonna be a total jackass but right now seeing him as a kid right in front of me and I can see is a kid that look like he not only need a hug but a friend as well perhaps if I am able to change him a bit he won't be a total ass who to say I don't even know unless I give it a try so once I decided what need to be done I look straight through is dark eyes and gave him my genuine smile...

"Hello my name is Miyako Senju it's a pleasure to meet you thank you for coming to my party I hope that we can be friends"

He then bow slightly but since I can read people emotion through there chakra I started to read his because well I am not gonna lie but I am quite curious right now I can already tell that he has a mixer of both curiosity and distrust in him

"Thank you Honorable Daughter I would like that very much as well"

We just stare at each other _(awkward)_ for a bit then I gave him one last smile before he and his family went inside my eyes just glance at him at the same time when he turn his head to the side and glance at me for a bit only to give me his famous uchihas sneer his chakra is practically screaming with several emotion all in all telling me that he is better than me _(typical just like sasuke)_ I can already tell that he doesn't trust me yet he doesn't hate me but at the same time he doesn't like me but then again I can't really blame him for that I truly understand why he doesn't after all what my grandpa Tobirama did is completely mess up he practically told the uchihas that they can only do police force as an employment and nothing else it's like saying you have no other choice it's no wonder they try to start a coup d'état I mean I'd probably do the same thing if someone told me you can only do this and nothing else it's like you don't even have a choices at all he practically took away their freedom and poor shisui and Itachi did everything to stop it but in the end shisui die Itachi became a rogue ninja sasuke end up alone he successfully kill his brother only to find out the true it's just one thing to another but I need to change that I know that for sure I will save shisui, Itachi and sasuke from that kind of path

I went back to focusing on my guests again because I am was so happy who i was about to greet nexts that's right it is the Ino-Shika-Cho Clan Head Trio!

 _(Eppppppp! I always love them! They are awesome! They are the greatest team ever!)_

All the husband and wives including there sons bow to me and my family my father of course welcome them all with open arms

"Welcome my friends I am so happy to see you are here! And on time too I know how much you love your naps Shikai! Hahahaha"

All the adult nodded and snigger at Shikai Nara annoyance look that he has to miss out on his precious nap so he decided to speak

"It be troublesome from not only by my wife but by you as well if I didn't make it on time my friend"

My father just continue on laughing at that "Right you are my friend" He then look at me and nodded _(Ah! So that's my cue)_

I then came forward to the adults and bow to them first "Thank you for coming to my home I hope you all enjoy yourself"

I then gave them my best genuine smile I can already see that all the wives are squealing at me

"She is so precious! I wish I have a daughter too"

"She is so well mannered and charming to boot I can already tell she will have lots of suitors persuading her"

"Meh meh what they say is true girls are always better than boys"

Both husbands and sons sweatdrop at that I couldn't help it but to start giggling I then turn towards the boys and gave them my biggest smile

"Hello my name is Miyako Senju it's a pleasure to meet you thank you for coming to my party!"

I look at Shikaku first waiting for him to introduce himself "Sigh...my name is Shikaku Nara...so troublesome" his mother then whack him upside his head and gave him a stern look that said you better behave "Manners Shikaku! I am so sorry about that Miyako-chan"

I gave his mother a smile of reassurance that I wasn't angry about it at all "it's okay" I then turn back to him to take a better look at Shikaku he then started to look like he is getting a bit nervous now but I have to asked I always wonder how he and shikamaru are able to do that...

"How do you do that?!" He look confused at the question but answer anyway "Do what?!"

"How are you able make your hair shape into a pineapple, how fascinating that you are able to defies gravity?! Ohhhhhh! Did you put a special jutsu on your hair so it can stay like that?!"

It was silent for a minutes until everyone burst out laughing hard and Shikaku is just standing there blushing _(so cute)_ to what just occurred I guess he didn't expect that "Troublesome girl...it's natural"

I gave him my innocent look that said I didn't just made fun of your hair "Ohhhhh! That's cool! Ah! I know you and I are gonna be friends now k!"

Everyone sweat drop at my randomness even Shikaku sweat drop giving me his look that said I have no idea what to think about you at all

"Your a strange girl aren't you?"

His mother look both petrified and embarrassed "SHIKAKU!"

I gave him a nod at that "Yes yes I am! So we're friends now right!"

He look like he was at lost to what I had just said but then nodded as if saying it be troublesome otherwise _(smart move)_

"Sigh...troublesome...yeah we're friends now"

I was beyond happy about that now so I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek and then he started to blush really hard to what I just done both his parents and friends are surprised also to what just happen right now

"Yay! Thank you Shikaku...hehehehe!"

He then look away and rub his neck out of nervousness and embarrassment now and mutter

"Troublesome girl" I couldn't stop my giggling at that because he remind me so much of shikamaru I then look at Choza and he look so cute! He just standing nexts to Inoichi eating away his chips

 _(am hungry now)_

Choza then introduce himself "Hi my name is Choza Akimichi it's nice to meet you"

I then gave him one of my best genuine smile because he is absolutely adorable I just wanna pinch his little chubby cheeks…

"It very nice to meet you too! Wow! You have red hair just like mine only brighter I love it! We redhead gotta stick together! Oooh! Let's be friends also k!"

Choza look surprised at that but then smile and nodded he then offer me a chip _(yay food!)_

I took a chip, told him my thank and then I ate it "Mmmmm….thank you I am getting hungry I hope you enjoy the food that we have prepared we have quite a spread! Please! Eat as much as you want since your my friend now!"

He look happy about that and gave me his biggest smile he is just too darling that I couldn't help myself but to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well he then start blushing really hard he then start rubbing his neck out of embarrassment but smile anyway again to cute

 _(What! I have a thing for cute thing sue me! Plus you do the same if you were in my position too)_

And now lastly but not least it's Inoichi turn I gave him one of my happy smile also and waited for him to introduce himself he then gave me a smile of his own then he bow at me respectfully… _(Huh?!)_

"Hello my name is Inoichi Yamanaka it is an honor to meet you Honorable Daughter" _(oh hell no!)_

I then gave him my pouty face and I decided to flip his noise with my figure and he yelp out of surprise and just look at me as if he was not expecting that at all _(good)_

"None of that Honorable Daughter crap got it otherwise I'll slap you silly, I already told you my name is Miyako and all I want is for us to be good friends and beside my friends doesn't need to be so formal with me just be yourself k"

Once I said what need to be said Inoichi look like he didn't know what else to say I guess he didn't expect me to be so straightforward with him but then he gave me a nod and start smiling

"Of course I am sorry about that Miyako it is nice to meet you as well and I would very much like to be friends with you too"

I then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek he then started to blushed so hard that his ears are literally steaming out of it he then start rubbing his neck I just kept giggling of how cute all 3 of them are I am also so happy I made all 3 of them my friends now this is so awesome so I brought out my fist in front of all 3 boys when they see what I was doing they were confused

"This is a fist bump it is the proof that from here on out we are friends and believe me when I say that it mean I am serious k"

All 3 boys were surprise at that then they look at one another and slowly Shikaku brought out his first then Choza and lastly Inoichi and then we all bump our first together I just kept smiling, Shikaku is giving us a small smirk, Choza is giving his happy smile, and Inoichi is giving his bashful smile our parents look like they are all happy about our friendship once I put my hand back on my side I decided it was time for me to let them go

"I'll see you 3 later alright! I still gotta greet the remaining of my guest but I'll definitely catch you guys later!"

All 3 of them nodded at that then they headed inside I was just so beyond happy at this point I made some great friends already _(scored!)_ I stay to greet for another 10 more minutes and once it was over I turn towards my mother

"Mom can I change my clothes now so I can play with my new friends please?!"

She considered it for a bit but then gave me her warm smile "Alright I knew you were gonna asked anyway so I prepare new clothes for you to wear to play with your new friends now run along sweetheart we wouldn't want them to wait for you too long now right sweetie"

I just nodded at that because my mother knows me too well I then immediately went to my room once I was there I was greeted new pair of clothes laying on top of my bed the outfit kinda remind me of Sakura outfit when she was first assigned to be naruto and sasuke team except is a bit different instead of red it is yellow qipao dress with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and it also have a tight black bike shorts the design of the dress has a white designs that circle the pink flowers it also have green leafs designs on it too it is beautiful outfit for sure so without wasting anymore time I put on my new outfit on and I decided keep my hair style the way it is I then look into the mirror and well I look good...

 _(Not bad if I do say so myself)_

This is it this is where everything will begin and the bark of a new journey that can go either the wrong way or the right way but one thing for sure whatever happened happens I will change the future I will make it better...

"I can do this! I know I can! God give me strength because as of this day this is where my story shall begin I only pray this will lead me to the right path"

Once she left in search of her new friends she begin her new journey without realizing that she isn't the only one soon two path will cross on another but the better question is will they work together or separate one can only see what faith or destiny await for these two people…

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter it will continue to what happen nexts to the nexts chapter I put up k take care! ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here another story please enjoy yourself alright take care**

 **Daichi POV:**

When my family and I finish greeting the senju family I decided to stay close by to study Miyako a bit more I need to learned more about her since there is no information on her at all and to say I was surprised is an understatement she remind me so much of best friend Elena with her fist bump of friendship it brought out a nostalgic feeling I remember the first time I met Elena when we were just kids I didn't have any friends back then no one wanted to be friends with me because people assume I was a bad kid just because I was from a bad part of town but I didn't care I was going through a lot and I got bully because of it but I never back down.

But then one day when I was trap by 6 kids Elena suddenly jump in and decided to help me fight by the time it was over we were cover in cuts and bruised I then told her that I didn't need her help it was a lie but I couldn't tell her truth because of my pride but she didn't listen to me instead she just brought out her fist and declared she would be my best friend from now on at first I thought she was just strange or just plain crazy so I ignored her for awhile but she never gave up eventually I realized she wasn't that bad so I decided she and I would become best friends and ever since that day that exactly what happen to us even in my teens years I thought I might have fallen in love with her but then I realized I love her like a little sister a dummy dorky sister of mine to see Miyako act like her made me both happy and angry at the same time because no matter what she isn't my Elena and she will never replace her still even if I am lying to myself I wanna keep that familiar feeling in me for now I'll just keep an eye on her and see where she is headed and beside I need her as my ally especially with the future that is going to happen...

I decided to look around the compound it's very impressive and larger then my home but then again it shouldn't be that surprising since the senju clan are the founders of this village not only that but the first and second hokages were both senjus as well as brothers the most powerful shinobi that ever lived aside from Madara of course, while I am walking around my senses told me someone is coming I turn around only to find a housemaid she came towards me then she bow...

"Hello Daichi-kun I came here to collect you, you have been summon by Miyako-sama so if you please follow me" Giving me a kind smile

I nodded and started following her I know I should be worrying that some random person approached me but no fool is stupid enough to break in the senju clan compound full of powerful shinobi so I know it is safe plus my anbu is nearby just in case it is a trap we walk through the hallway I notice a group of kids in one of the room turn out it was the future clan heads it would appear they were summoned here also I took a good look around at this place it filled with lots of toys that are similar to ninja weapons there are also mats on the floor there are several things here and there the Hyūga twins look like there checking out the stuff with Fugaku, Shibi is just standing there looking through a window, Tsume is in a far corner with her puppy, the trio Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi they are just laying on the ground minding their own business together…

 _(Okay….I guess they are not friends yet well except the trio?! This is very interesting I assume they would all be friends since they are in the same age but I guess not...damn this is gonna be harder than I thought since I have no idea how to make friends?! Elena was always the one that was able to do that easy without me needed to do anything...this is gonna suck so badly but in order for me to change the future I gotta at least try)_

Once I was done going through my thought to what needed to be done I started to walk towards the room with the other future heirs children

"Alright here goes nothing" whispering to myself

When I came into room suddenly every heirs turn their head towards me...

 _(Yeah….this is a bad idea...what the hell am I supposed to even say to them?!)_

I decided to greet them casually since I have no idea how else am supposed to act around them I may have a body of a child but my mind is an adult so thinking like a kid is a lot harder than I thought...

I raised my left hand and responded with a blank look "Yo" and then I put my hand back to my side

 _(Yo?! Seriously I am so lame and just as bad then I thought I would be)_

It was then that Inoichi decided to approach me he then gave me a little bow and responded himself

"Hello Sarutobi-sama my name is Inoichi Yamanaka it's a pleasure to meet you" giving me his kind smile

 _(Damn...he is being formal with me...not good how the hell am I supposed to get him to open up and consider me as a friend)_

I nodded at that "It's a pleasure to meet you...but there is no need to be so formal with me...you can just called me Daichi" trying to give him a smile but it turn out a bit weird...yeah not good with smile not in my last life or the next...

Inoichi nodded at that "Very well Daichi-kun" still giving me his same smile

 _(Fuck! He still being formal with me...now what?!...*sigh* I guess I'll start up a conversation with him then since I can't think of anything else)_

Still giving him my blank look my senses are telling me that I didn't need to turn around since I know every clan head are staring at our exchange

"So why are you all here?!" I notice that immediately Inoichi brighten up at that question _(Interesting?!)_

He then gave me his brightest friendly smile...

"We are here waiting for Miyako she had this room set up for us so we can all play together"

 _(Did she now?! This is getting even more interesting he isn't using any honorific with her whatsoever even though she and her family have bigger influence than mine)_

I look around the room again and notice she isn't here yet

"Where she is then?! I would have thought she be here by now"

It was Shikaku turn to respond by sitting up from where he is laying down

"Sigh...troublesome...she is probably finishing up greeting her guests and is on her way here we haven't be here too long ourselves"

 _(I see...so she will be here soon enough)_

Shikaku then started to stand up and started to dusk off whatever imagination dirt that was on him he then headed towards us with his hand in his pockets, Choza is coming along while eating his bag of chip that he has in his hand once they were both here with me and Inoichi I decided to introduce myself properly

"Hello my name is Daichi Sarutobi it's a pleasure to meet you" giving him my blank look then I extended my hand so he can shake it instead of bowing to me _(maybe this will help instead)_

Shikaku just gave me his lazy look then his eye glance down towards my hand he then brought out his hand and started to shake mine with his

"Shikaku Nara...sigh...troublesome" he put his hand back to his side

Then Choza decided to introduce himself while he was still eating

"Hi! My name is Choza Akimichi it's nice to meet you Daichi-kun"

 _(Again the honorific it's starting to get annoying)_

I gave him a nod and responded "Same to you"

 _(I still have no idea what else to say...I guess I'll start off in a safe topic in order to continue conversation with them)_

"So she brought us here so we can play together?! Any idea to what she has in mind?!"

Before Shikaku decided to speak someone else beat him to it

"Knowing Miyako it's gonna be so much fun right Kuromaru!" *bark* turn out it was Tsume and her pup that decided to join us

"And how would you know that?! I don't recalled you ever knowing the girl" it was one of the Hyuga twin that decided to responded I think it was Hizashi Hyuga because that bandage wrap around his forehead

"Because Miyako is my best friend stick up on your ass tight wad!" *bark "she wouldn't make us do something boring unlike some people" *bark*

"Tch...best friend you say you only just met her and you already decided she is your best friend?!"

She then point her claw like finger towards him

"That right she is my best friend from now on you gotta problem with that Hyūga"

"Hmp...you can be friends with whoever you want I just don't know why you want it to be her?! There is nothing special about her whatsoever"

It was then everyone is starting to hear some buzzing sound on top of our heads and when we look up with notice a swarm of bugs buzzing around very loudly

"I suggest you do not insult Miyako in front on my present why because she is mine friend too"

 _(This isn't good...look like a fight is gonna start soon if this keep up)_

"Tch...so you too?! I can understand Tsume-sama but you?! I didn't expect she would make a great in pack on you Shibi-sama?! What did she do to convince you otherwise"

It almost seem like Hizashi is really trying to pick a fight with everyone

"What she has done it my business why because it is none of your concern"

 _(Damn Shibi just put him in his place impressive)_

Before Hizashi can say anymore Hiashi decided to step in "That enough brother"

That made him silence but I can see how he is clutching his teeth in annoyance, Hiashi decided to continue on speaking

"I do apologize for my brother rudeness" bowing slightly to us and Hizashi had no choice but to do the same but I can see how he is clutching his hands tightly into a fist when he spoke "I am sorry"

 _(I guess I can't blame him for being angry since he has that cursing mark on his forehead id be pretty upset myself but still that no excuse to take it out on other even I know that was just plain rude)_

Hiashi then turn toward me and decided to introduce himself he even extended his hand I guess he saw my exchange with Shikaku

"Afternoon Daichi-sama my name is Hiashi Hyūga and this is my twin brother Hizashi Hyūga it's a pleasure to meet you"

I nodded at both of them "same to you" I then notice that the bugs return to Shibi again so I turn towards him we just stare into each other for second then he introduce himself

"Shibi Aburame" He then nodded and went back to his spot

 _(Okay then...not much of a talker is he then...I supposed he wouldn't be Shino father if he wasn't)_

"Sigh...don't mind him Daichi-kun he isn't a talking type I am more surprise that he defended Miyako it's so not like him at all" *bark* "anyway my name is Tsume Inuzuka and this here is my partner Kuromaru" *bark bark*

I nodded at them "It's a pleasure to meet you both"

 _(Well I may not be happy about having honorific in my name but at least they are starting to talk to me let's just keep this conversation going)_

"What do you mean by that?!" I am curious what she mean by that since there isn't any information on them except the basic

Inoichi decided to step in and speak for her instead so he turn toward me

"You see Daichi-kun, Shibi-kun doesn't talk much so making friends for him can be quite difficult that why it is surprising that he is willing to defend someone else that alone speak value itself it only means that she is very important to him"

 _(I see...so she is able to befriend someone that no one else is able to do)_

"Hmm...not that this event wasn't entertaining but does anyone know how much longer we're supposed to wait?! She's not here yet"

Fugaku finally decided to speak when he walk towards us he gave me a nod

"Fugaku Uchiha" I nodded back "Daichi Sarutobi"

Hiashi decided to speak this time so he looked towards all of us at the same time

"He has a point she is taking too long? Perhaps we should asked someone what is going on?!"

Before anyone can say otherwise the door suddenly burst open and 4 figure came inside and the only thing the future heirs can do is just stand there shell shock to what had just occurred

 **Miyako POV:**

I went back to my mother to make sure everything is ready before I meet my friends I can't wait for them to see what I have in stores for them this will help everyone to become fast friend but most of all it will also help us with our ninja skill in a fun way

 _(Epppp! This is gonna be so exciting that for sure)_

Once I found my mother I ran up to her

"Mom! Is everything ready?!" I am practically glowing with excitement

Mother then turn towards me giving me her sweet smile "Yes sweetie it all set up for you"

She then clap her hands together and then all the housemaids show up with several food and brand new clothing "Anything else sweetheart?!"

I shook my head back and forth "Naw I am good thank you! I'll go now I don't want them to wait for me too long right!"

She continued to smile at that "Right...oh and don't be surprise when we are watching you kids enjoying yourself okay"

I gave her a nod "Yes mother" I then walk through the hallway to get to the others while the housemaid continue to follow me I look over my shoulder one last time and wave my hand "see ya later mom" as I continue walking…

We were almost there until we bump into the future sannins it would appear they are finish resting up I ran up to big sis Tsunade and gave her a big hug

"Big sis! You make it!" She return my hug with one of her own and gave me her lovely smile

"Hehehehe...Well of course I would snow I wouldn't miss it for the world here I got you a special present" she gave me my present and I got so excited about it I gave her another big hug

"Thank you big sis I'll open it up later in my room" then it was big brother Jiraiya turn to receive my heartfelt hugs

"Big brother! Did you get me something too!? Did you! Did you! Huh?! Huh?!"

He started to laugh wholeheartedly "Hahaha! Of course I did squirt! What kind of big brother I would be if I didn't?!...mmm...ah! Here it is...this is for you squirt I hope you love it"

I took his gift in my arms with big sis then I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "You are the best big brother! Love you!"

He gave me a warm gentle smile and start rubbing my head messing up my hair but it's okay it not like I care I love Jiraiya so much

"Love you too squirt never forget that alright" I just gave him a grin "Never!" I then turn towards big brother Orochimaru and gave him a hug also and he return it ten fold

 _(Yeah I know I know I shouldn't be close to him but I honestly think he can change I've been with him for 3 years and he has been nothing but one of my best big brother just like Jiraiya)_

"Here Mi I got you something very special from one of our mission it's one of a kind"

I took his gift and gave him my happy smile he smile back in return he then started to rub my head as well "Happy Birthday Mi I can't believe you are growing up so fast soon you won't need us anymore" he look sad about it too _(Can't have that)_

I look straight into his eyes to respond "Don't be silly big brother I'll always need you guys no matter what because I know you will never leave me and you guys will always have my back right!"

All three of them nodded at that giving me there individual smile but it was Jiraiya that spoke "Hahaha! You got that right squirt! So anyway we're are you heading off too?!"

I decided to tell them what I got in stored for the clan heads maybe if I show them what I reacted they will be impressed with me _(I love there praise sue me alright you would be too if you were in my shoes and you know it)_

"I am bringing them there favorite foods and some brand new clothings so they can change, I came up with a new game and I figure in order to get them to have the maximum fun they need to eat they favorite meal first and then change into a brand new garments that not only is comfortable but will also give them enough mobile abilities without them worrying about ruining there fancy kimonos they are wearing right now"

Big sis Tsunade decided to speak her thoughts

"I see...that will definitely help them relax and get along with one another but what kind of game are you planning to play with them?!"

I spoke again "The game that we are gonna play is gonna be both fun and helpful not to mention it will also help them brag and show off there skill a bit it's call "Ninja Tag!"

I waited for them to react for my cleverness until big brother Jiraiya decided to speak

"Ninja tag?! Please tell me you didn't came up with that name there is like no originality at all it just said what it will be applied"

I gave him my pouty face when he said that

"Hmp! Meanie! Okay so I am not created with names excused me for that...but this ninja tag is way more different than you think"

Big brother Jiraiya look a bit pique intrigued now

"Ohhh?! How so?! If you are playing tag by touching one another how is it gonna be any different...please pray tell us about it I am curious"

I gave him my grin to proved my point that he will not be disappointed

"The difference is that it won't be just physical contact but with this seal toy kunai of my own creation it took me forever to do exactly what I wanted it to do but with so many trial and error and a few tweak here and there I finally done it "

I took out my scroll and bit my thumb _(it hurt in the beginning but over it now)_ and then I did a hand sign and put my hand on top of my scroll then *poof* wooden toy kunia have appear I grab one and show it to them

"See this kunai it has a seal on it whoever is it will have a seal on their wrist to proved who is it and whoever become it the seal will disappear and reappear to the person who it is, it will also keep in scored who got hit in the end whoever become it the least become the winner"

Big brother orochimaru decided then to speak

"I see...you came up with a game that will not only be fun but to help to them with there ninja skill but also help with one another to acknowledge and study their skills as well it's also very impressive and you were able to create a seal kunai no less I am proud of you little Mi"

 _(I may not be able to create the Flying Thunder God Technique in the way Minato has yet but I will soon I need to learned it as soon as possible but I need to study as much as I can from both of my grandmothers I need to learned more about the uzumaki sealing I need to perfect it the way Minato did only better it will help me a lot in the long run that for sure but I also need to be careful I don't want to capture Danzo attention)_

I am so happy he think so "Thank you big brother I am glad someone is impressed...hmmmm….."

Giving big brother Jiraiya my blank look he started to rub his neck out of nervousness and embarrassment "Hehehe you can't blame me squirt I mean with the name like that and all it pretty much applies what's going to be sorry squirt"

I decided to forgive him since he got a point

"Sigh...I guess you're right but still I had hope you know me better then that"

While I look down on the ground with sadness it was then big brother Jiraiya started to rub my head again "You are right squirt am sorry I should have known better after all...all 3 of us trained you before you even learned how to talk you have so much intelligent and talent for your age it's no wonder you are a prodigy what's more amazing is that you don't even show it you fool everyone around you making them underestimate you including myself and for that I apologize I'll have more faith in your abilities even more from now on but when it comes to naming thing why don't you come to us and will help you out alright"

I decided to give him my biggest smile because well he isn't wrong about that "Deal! Ohh maybe you guys can help me out with the new games what do you say"

All three look at one another then nodded it was big sis that decided to speak "Sure thing snow what do you need us to do"

Now this is gonna get more interesting now I explained each there roll and it would appear they all agree to it they even help me tweak my toy seal kunai a bit more which is great but when we were done talking I realized we took a bit longer than necessary so we started walking heading towards the room with all the future clan head once we were outside the door I just stood there for a bit looking at it, it was then big brother orochimaru decided to speak

"Is something wrong Mi?!" Giving me his worry look I look towards him giving him my smile

"Nope I am just trying to decide which of my grand entrance I am going to make and now I have decided" giving him my mischievous look before he can say any other word I used my massive strength and kick the door so hard that both fell to the ground with a loud band I walk on top of the doors giving the clan heirs my biggest smile ever

"Sorry i'm late guys I was getting stuff ready for us wuz up?!" It was funny looking at there shocking faces some of their jaw literally drop I decided to look behind me toward my big sis Tsunade

"How's that for a grand entrance sis?!" Giving her my wicked grin and instead of scolding me like any big sister should she gave me her approval look

"Nice work snow! Looks likes we're gonna have to fixed the door but who cares! That was awesome I approved…*sniff sniff* my little snow is already starting to become a troublemaker I am so proud"

Giving me her wicked grin in return

"Hahahaha! Look like we are gonna have a mini version of you Tsunade…*started to shudder* then again maybe that's a bad idea" big brother Jiraiya started to look a bit startled now about that idea

"What was that you damn perv! What's wrong with her being like me! I am amazing!" She grab Jiraiya kimono and started shaking him back and forth

"Sigh...Tsunade you should really calm down before you scare off Mi new friends" big brother orochimaru look both tired and annoyed right now

"Oh! Your right about that" she just let him go and he drop down on the floor like a log looking so dizzy _(Sigh...you think he learned by now to never upset her but he isn't I am starting to think he is a masochist because he keep deliberately getting on big sis nerve on purpose oh well)_

It was then Tsume decided to laugh so hard that she is literally is rolling around the floor "Hahaha! Oh my god! That is the funniest thing that has ever happen in one of these boring formal party"

Once she started to stand up giving me her sharp grin smile "Oh yeah! You are definitely my best friend for sure I can tell that you are gonna make things really interesting whenever you are around and I am all for it" giving me her thumbs up of approval _(Yay! Now I know for certain we are friends for sure)_

It was then big sis walk towards the kids and gave them her fierce look with a wicked grin you literally see all of them shuddering at that

"Hey there brats my name is Tsunade Senju *move head to the left* this here is my teammate orochimaru and that *thumb toward him* perverted idiot laying on the floor is Jiraiya unfortunately also my teammates we are family and friends with my little snow over there *pointing her figure towards me* and we are here to both keep an eye on you guys and to make sure you are having fun any question no good go ahead snow" she nodded her head toward me so I nodded back at her I then turn my head toward all of them

"Anyway sorry about that as you can see my family are very loud...hehehe...so the reason why I took my time is because I got a surprise for all of you *clap clap* please enjoy your favorite meals and please change into these new clothing that my family and I have gotten for you consider them as gift and no need to worry about yours parents permission I already asked them for you guys and they approved" I started to jump up and down out of my excitement

All the housemaids started to line up the food at the table, once the table is set up the housemaids that are caring the new clothing were all standing in the far end corner waiting for there nexts instruction I look towards the clan heirs and spoke to them loud and clear with a smile

"Give them a try guys and our housemaids will help you out with your new clothing if you need them of course" still giving them my friendly smile

One by one each heirs went to one of our housemaids and then they took them to a separate room for privacy and each came back looking more comfortable to what they were wearing before when each of them were all done and ready I have dismissed the housemaids of course not before giving them my thank with a kind smile we all went to the table filled with so many selection food eating away talking with one another and laughing a lot we were all truly enjoying ourselves being kids for once even the Hyūga and Uchiha are having the time of their life once we were done eating and relaxing a bit I decided it was time for plan b for this evening

"Alright guys! Who is ready to play a game with me!" I am twirling around in circle of how excited I am becoming for this event it was then Daichi decided to speak for everyone

"Tell us Miyako what game do you suggest?!" Giving me a blank look _(Dang another serious boy with a stick up his ass great I gotta change that)_

"Where gonna play tag!" Clapping my hand constantly while jumping up and down it was then Hizashi decided to try to ruin my mood

"Tsk...tag?! Seriously...how boring" looking the other way ignoring his brother face giving him the face of disapproval _(Hmmm...he may be a ass but he certainly isn't a kiss ass which is fine by me)_

"Darling how could you?! *sniff sniff* And here I thought this would pleased you giving you a chance to not only kick ass but a chance to show off your so called skill" giving him my fake hurtful look pretending to clean my fake tears I couldn't help myself but to grin secretly when I saw my big sis giving me a thumbs up Jiraiya look like he couldn't hold his laughter any longer but is trying anyway and orochimaru gave me a snake like smile telling me he approved of my manipulation, all the kids are either laughing quietly or coughing a bit and Hizashi widen is eyes a bit then he just turn his head away from everyone looking a bit...blushed?!

 _(Whoa?! Okay did I just made Hizashi_ _blushed?! Naw that can't be right I must be seeing thing)_

"Oh well I guess if the oh so great Hyūga clan is to afraid to play I can understand that *turn his head back towards me giving me his glare* _(got ya)_ after all what we are gonna play is not no ordinary tag *moving one finger left and right* oh no...what we are gonna play is call Ninja tag were we can used any skill that we already know" giving them my grin it seemed I have caught there interest especially the Hyūga and the Uchiha _(good I caught there attention now)_

Surprisingly it was Fugaku that decided to speak this time "Is that so...tell us what's so different about this game then...if it is as interesting as it is starting to sound I might play after all" giving me his signature uchiha smirk _(Pft typical)_

"Well Fugaku i promised you this game will definitely be up your alley *taking out my scroll then bit my thumb did a couple hand sign then put it on top of my scroll* *poof* *I took one of the toy kunai and start twirling it on my finger* you see Fugaku this isn't any regular toy kunai oh no *stop twirling it* this is a seal toy kunai *throwing it to him he then caught it and took a good look at it* you see whoever is it will have a seal writing on their wrist informing everyone who is it, now whoever is it must only used this seal kunais in order to capture us why?! Easy these special kunai will seal whoever got touch by it, it will then wrap around the person that have been tag and will render them immobile to moved and these three *pointing my thumb at the future sannins* will take them back to the prisoner/ safe zone they will also be bodyguards of the zone so if you want to free any of the prisoners or if you want to try to escape yourself then you gotta step up your game because these 3 are chunins and they don't hold back now whoever got tag the least will be declare the winner and don't try to lie or hide it these three will know another thing when the game start the person who is it must wait for 5 minutes before he/she begin their turn the winner will not only received a prized but will also have bragging rights for the next year there are only 2 rules in this game there are no intent to kill them or to harm them too severely other then that it fair game you can used any ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fūinjutsu, juinjutsu, senjutsu, even your Kekkei Genka, you can go anywhere you want provided that it stay in the south and east wing if you go to the north and the west wing then you are automatically disqualified also whoever is it has a time limits for 20 minutes to capture all of us and if not then oh well is there anything else that I have forgotten...Hmm...oh yeah mom said she left us some few surprises on this game don't know what it is but I am sure it's gonna be interesting I think that is all now any question?!" Giving them my wicked grin _(when I play I play hard)_

"Hmmm...I won't lie to you Miyako-chan you definitely caught my interest now...so I will play and I promised you I will win" giving me a wicked grin of his own _(damn so that we're sasuke got that look from still is it wrong for me to say he look hot with that look of his?!)_

"Hmp...you are wrong Fugaku-sama I will be the victorious of this game" Hizashi giving him a not only a challenging look but a smirk as well

"Ohhh...bring it on Hizashi-kun I will take you down" now you can see lightning spark in the background _(Whoa! How are they doing that?!)_

"You are both mistaken I will win this battle" Hiashi then decided to partake whatever this is that the boys are trying to do _(Hmm..perhaps they are trying to show their dominance side?! Weird consider they are only 3 years old)_

"Hell no! Me and Kuromaru are gonna kick all of yours asses! * bark bark* we are definitely gonna win this just you watch" Tsume is getting really into this now _(aww she is so cute when she is vicious)_

"Do not forget about me and my insect why because we will victorious" it was then Shibi decided to take his turn and make his declaration

"Sigh...troublesome...I guess I am in" Shikaku giving his lazy declaration as well

"I am in as well...this sound like so much fun I can't wait for us to play" Inoichi couldn't help it but smile

"I am *munch munch* in too!" Choza declare also

"I will participate also and believe me when I say this I won't hold back" now Daichi made his very own declaration with the rest of the kids

Now that we all decided we drew straws to see who is going to be it and turns out it going to be Tsume and Kuromaru once that was decided everyone was starting to get ready but before that I needed to make my own declaration so I turn towards all of them

"Alright guys this is it show me your true power and don't hold back because I certainly won't and remember no hard feeling got it *everyone nodded there head at that* alright then lets the game begin!" With that being said we all ran out all at once getting both ready and excited for one hell of a game that will change everyone

 **And that is it guys I want to put a poll to see who you want to win alright let me know and I hope you enjoy my story take care**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to do the story a lot is going on you know how life is but I promised you I will continue and finish this story until the very end anyway I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think k laters**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Yukiko decided to return to the party where all the current clan heads are at she has a very mischievous looked on her face right now she would admit she is a bit sadistic but then again every person has a secret every now and then for a whole month she and her daughter had planned the entire thing now that phase one is done it's time for phase two and she is certain it will please the clan heads greatly for the entertainment that is about to occur

"*clap clap* may I have everyone attention please" everyone turn their head towards her, giving her their an undivided attention

"Thank you now then as you may have notice all of our children are in a different location in the compound now before you asked why let me assure you that your children are safe and sound they are currently playing a new game called Ninja Tag that my daughter invented herself" giving them a proud looked of her daughter genius

"Ninja Tag?! What is so impressive about it if the name already inclined to what it is?! Surely there is more to it then that?!" Takashi Uchiha decided to speak out his thought he didn't see what was so impressive about it at all it just sounded like an ordinary game

"Oh I can assure you Takashi-sama this game is more than what meet the eye, this game isn't just a simple game of tag, oh no this game is bay far gonna be a lot more entertaining this not so simple game is gonna show us what our children is capable of but why should I explained it when I could simply just show it to you" she gave them her devious smile

She then brought out the remote _(yeah I made the technology a little better okay only a little)_ and press a button suddenly a wall open and 4 big boxes of tv show up then it suddenly show them an image of there children gathering around together and talking to each other she then turn towards the parent giving them a satisfying smile with that glint in her eyes that sparkle with mischievous and fun

"Shall we listen in on them and see what they are up too?! Surely you are all so curious as am I to see what is going on?!" all the parents nodded at that they will not denied that they are curious so without further adieu she put more volume to hear their conversation right now Miyako is talking to Fugaku

" _Well Fugaku i promised you this game will definitely be up your alley *taking out her scroll then she bit her thumb did a couple hand sign then put it on top of her scroll* *poof*_ a lot of parents gasp at what they just saw a mere child that is only 3 years old can already do a sealing scroll technique some were impress while other were a bit jealous or piss off they just kept looking into the screen to see what will happen nexts _*She took one of the toy kunai and start twirling it around her finger*_ she then spokes to Fugaku again " _you see Fugaku this isn't any regular toy kunai oh no *she then stop twirling it* this is a seal toy kunai *throwing it to him he then caught it and took a good look at it*_ _you see whoever is it will have a seal writing on their wrist informing everyone who is it, now whoever is it must only used this seal kunais in order to capture us why?! Easy these special kunai will seal whoever got touch by it, it will then wrap around the person that have been tag and will render them immobile to moved and these three *pointing her thumb at the three preteens* will take them back to the prisoner/ safe zone they will also be bodyguards of the zone so if you want to free any of the prisoners or if you want to try to escape yourself then you gotta step up your game because these 3 are chunins and they don't hold back now whoever got tag the least will be declare the winner and don't try to lie or hide it these three will know another thing when the game start the person who is it must wait for 5 minutes before he/she begin their turn the winner will not only received a prized but will also have bragging rights for the next year there are only 2 rules in this game there are no intent to kill them or to harm them too severely other then that it fair game you can used any ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fūinjutsu, juinjutsu, senjutsu, even your Kekkei Genka, you can go anywhere you want provided that it stay in the south and east wing if you go to the north and the west wing then you are automatically disqualified also whoever is it has a time limits for 20 minutes to capture all of us and if not then oh well is there anything else that I may have forgotten...Hmm...oh yeah mom said she left us some few surprises on this game don't know what it is but I am sure it's gonna be interesting I think that is all now any question?!" Giving them her wicked grin_

The parents started looking at one another with a grin and mischievous look on their faces now they are getting excited about the game themselves it's was then the Hokage decided to speak

"Hmmm...I see now...your child created a game to help them hound their skill in a fun way...very impressive indeed...I am curious though...who will be the victorious in this game of hers?!" you can tell that he is enjoying himself

After he said that a lot of parents started betting and claiming their child will win the game and so on and so forth just then Nawaki came into the room looking for his big sis to give her the update to what is going on once he did find her he immediately start running towards her

"Big sis! I just finish setting up the trap all over the south and east wing now what else should I do next?!" Nawaki has been busy thee entire time because he really wanna make sure his little sister Miyako has a great birthday party especially since this is a good excuse to pull a prank

"Here sweetie when you see someone near the trap you press the button k" the mother gave Nawaki the remote to activate any trap that has been set up she had told her daughter about the surprises and hope she enjoy them just as much as she is going to be _(fufufufu...this is gonna be good)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Daichi POV:**

Once the game started I run as fast as I could I look around the compound the first thing I need to do is fine a place to hide and conceal my chakra I open one off the door and it turn out to be the supply closet _(perfect)_ I know for certain that the Inuzuka Clan relied on their smell and hearing so if I stay quiet and get myself mixed with some of these chemicals she won't find me and that what I did once I settle into a comfortable position I started hearing footsteps

"Come on Kuromaru! I know I smell Daichi-kun scent somewhere close by!" *bark* they were just outside the door I kept myself quiet, I was even able to keep my heart beat into a steady and slow pace years of practice in the marines goes a long way I then start hearing her speak to her companion again

"Dammit! I don't hear or smell anything anymore I know Daichi-kun was close by and now it's like he disappeared?! What about you Kuromaru?! Anything at all?! *bark bark* so nothing at all damn well at least we already tag Miyako so everything is not a total lost right let's keep going *bark* alright let's go" then they left I waited for 5 minutes just to be certain and I started to get ready to leave

 _(Interesting...they already tag Miyako? And we just started too?! Either she is really bad at this game or she is up to something...for some strange reason I feel like it's the latter well either way I gotta go wait and see)_

Once my 5 minutes is up I started to make a run for it again heading for my nexts location I started to look around to see where is a good hiding place

 _(I need to be in a place that is most obvious yet least expected)_

I am in a dead end so I look around and notice there is a string to the ceiling _(Ah! Yes perfect the attic)_ I then pull the string and it open then the latter appear right before my eyes so I climb up and pull the string again and the door shut I decided to wait here until time is up but then I started to sense another present is here with me

 _(How the fuck did I not notice this before?! I really need to work on my sensory skill more)_

"Who's there?" I said it in a warning tone with one of my kunai in my hand I gotta stay on guard because for all I know it could be an enemy

"I see I wasn't the only one that thought of coming here for a good hiding place guess what they say is true two great mind think alike! Hehehe" a girly voice said

I then realized that the present is Miyako I decided to sense her chakra making sure it is her once I was satisfied with my result I put my kunai away

"i suppose it true except for the fact that I wasn't tag just yet" I said it in a bored tone might as well get some information out of her

"Hmmm...i have my reason why I did that hehehe" giving me her wicked grin I couldn't help myself but to shiver at the sight _(She reminds me so much on Elena its kinda scary yet creepy at the same time)_

"Is that so and what reason could that be if you don't mind me asking" still giving her my bored tone

"Your just gonna have to wait and see precioso"

 _(WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! DID SHE JUST CALL ME PRECIOUS! HOW DARE SH- wait?! How the hell does she even know what precioso mean let alone know how to say it?!"_

"Whats pre-si-co?!" pronouncing it wrong on purpose

 _(I need to know what's going on, there is no way anyone in this world should know how to speak my language it's impossible they only speak one language unless the clan made their own secret language like how the uchihas has but this! This is entirely different and I need answer)_

"It's pronounced precioso and you don't need to worry about it, I am just speaking gibberish that all I get like that when I get nervous hahaha" I can already tell that she is starting to get nervous about this conversation meaning she is either speaking the truth or she is lying

"Why do I get the feeling that you just insulted me somehow?!" Let's see how she will react to that

"Eh?!...Oh no...of course not...nope...didn't insult you at all whatsoever hehehe" giving me her grin of a smile

 _(Hah! So she does know the meaning behind it! That brat did insulted me by calling me a princess)_

After that I went straight into a fighting mode holding my kunai tightly in my hand giving her a hard cold stare

 _(No one other than myself know my language so this person is an imposter! That the only logical explanation I can think off there is no way she come from my old world it's impossible)_

I started to attack her I can tell I caught her off hard but she immediately went into her own fighting position we started attacking one another the kunai are clashing with one another we may be same age but I can still over power I grab her left hand with mine my left leg is between her legs using my position as my advantage I start putting my body pressure forward I was about to take her down she moved her foot near the end of my left foot with one swift movement I was losing my balance she was able to make me trip she then moved her legs around my neck _(how the hell does she know that move?!)_ she then bend backwards bringing me down with her she then let go and did a backflip while I was still falling down to the ground but I brought out my hands on time and started to do a headspins spinning my legs around I then used the strength of my hands to get me to do a backflip to the other side of the room once I did that I notice then that she is in a fighting position again that's when I just realized that this isn't a game anymore it's a life and death situation now

 _(Her fighting skills they aren't from around here I can already tell she has years of fighting experience not just 3 years of her life but much more how is that even possible...unless she is just like me and she has been reincarnated into this world it would explained a lot her eyes held so much knowledge for someone that is only 3 years old well their's only one way to find out)_

I decided then it was now or never, she has the answers that I am seeking not only that but we are running out of time we only got 10 minutes left before the others will start searching for us I then look straight into her eyes and decided to speak to her with my spanish language if she is from my world then she will know what I am saying to her

"Quién eres enserio?! Como es posible que tu saves español?!"

 **("Who are you really?! And how is it possible you know spanish?!")**

Once I said that she just gave me that looked that said she couldn't believe what is happening right now she just stood there frozen in her place it took her a minute but then she finally responded back but by then I already realized that I wasn't alone in this world anymore

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

I couldn't believe it, I really shouldn't but the proof is right here right in front of me someone else that know my native language someone else that is just like me I shouldn't put my hopes up but I need to know if he is from my world then not only am I not alone but also there is someone else that can help me

 _(But first I gotta make sure he is from my world I'll tell him my heritage and we're I am from it worth a try I mean no one else knows what they are so what do I got to lose right)_

"Yo se como hablar español porque es mi linaje yo soy parte de Guatemala y Cuba pero yo naci en Washington DC en Maryland y tu?!"

 **("I know how to speak spanish because it is my lineage I am part Guatemala and Cuban but I was born in Washington DC in Maryland and you?!"**

He just stood there shock and his eyes begin to widen very largely he no longer was in a fighting position he just stood there staring at me as I am doing the same to him, for what it felt like an eternity was probably only a few minutes later he finally decided to speak

" **Washington DC?! I was born in Potomac, I am part Mexican and Puerto Rican"**

I couldn't believe it he start speaking to me in english this time

 _(My god it been such a long time since the last time I heard of it let alone speak of it)_

" **No freaking way! Seriously! Oh man! I can't believe this! Your! Your just like me then!"**

I started to get excited about this I mean come on who wouldn't be I just found out that there is someone else just like me maybe there are more out there who knows he then decided to speak

" **I guess so, so you have been in reincarnated too huh?! That crazy I mean for a minute there I thought I was the only one but glad to see I am not I mean I am sorry that you die and all but I have to be honest with myself I am not completely sorry because now I don't need to do this alone anymore do you know what world we are put in I already know but I need to know if you do"**

I nodded at that " **Yeah I know what world we are put in we are in Naruto Universe this is like any fan dreams! I mean I would love to be in naruto timeline but this timeline works too I mean it gives us the chance to prevent anything bad from happening before it even start"** giving him my smile

He nodded at that and smile for the first time since I met him " **Exactly! I guess you are a fan so you already know everything that is gonna happen then that good save me the trouble of explaining everything to you"**

I just laugh at that he started to chuckle I then decided to tell him my real name since we are gonna be working together from now on I took out my hand and gave him a grin

" **Well since we will be working together from now on I guess I'll reintroduced myself it's been awhile since I used my real name from my last life but here's go! Hello my name is Elena Santos it's a pleasure to meet you"**

Once I said my introduction I notice that he started to pale ghostly white and started to stared at me with a looked that said horror, disbelief, shock happiness and other emotions that is swirling everywhere with both in his charka and his eyes I didn't understand why he was looking at me in such a way he then finally speak

" **El-Elena no it can't be...NO! Yo-you can't be her...no no no you can't be mine Elena…you can't!...my Elena lived! Dammit! I fucking die that day...right in front of her...NO! NO! I remember! I remember everything!"**

I just stood there staring at him my eyes beginning to widen I finally realized why is he acting this way because I am starting to feel what he is feeling he started to pace back and forth running his hand through his hair while I just stood there not knowing what else am I supposed to do

 _(Th-this can't be happening...he-he can't be...but he is...he isn't just Daichi Sarutobi...no...he is also Don...Don Martinez...my Don...my best friend is here with me)_

" **I remember Elena pick me up at the airport we were crossing the bridge of 495 trying to get home it was snowing and the road was icy we lost control while driving...we-we hit the ledge of the bridge and the pipes...the pipes went through my chest...I-I was dying I was losing so-so much bl-blood** *started to cry* **I said my goodbye to her...I-I hold her hand and gave her my last smile then everything went black...I die...right in front of her"**

He then stop walking and turn towards me I can see he is crying a lot I don't blame him because I am doing the same

" **Please...please...tell me...your not her...please tell me...th-that…"**

I didn't let him finish i hugged him and put my face on his neck and holding him very tightly

" **It's me...Don...I'm here...it's me El...your best friend...mi familia (my family)...forever always"** whispering very softly near his ear while I am shaking out of control

That was the last straw for him too he put his arms around me and hold me tightly as well...we were both now shaking out of control we lost the strength of our legs so we both fell down on the ground together while still holding one another too afraid to let go thinking he is gonna disappears I am guessing he is feeling the same way

 _(He's here!...he's here!...my best friend is here...my brother...my family...I am not alone anymore...I am soooo happy yet sad…thank you thank you god! I have been lying to myself saying that I have moved on when reality...I have not...I mean how can you when you lost everything...your family...your life...your everything...and you can't even share it with anyone...it make you feel so lonely…but now...I don't have to suffer anymore I don't have to be alone anymore! Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!")_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Daichi POV:**

For 5 minutes we both cry our eyes out, I know I'd probably look horrible right now but at this moment I don't care because she is here...with me...mine Elena is here! My best friend...my sister...

 _(She's here! She's here! Right here in my arms! How is it possible?! Oh my god! I can't believe it but it's explained a lot of thing but right now I don't care El is here with me my little sister is here)_

Once we were both finally come down I finally decided it was time for some explaining

" **What happen to you?! I could have sworn that when I die you were still alive you only receive an injury on your head but other then that you were fine so what happen El?!"**

When she calm down she looked me into my eyes and I saw so many emotions swirling in her eyes she then spoke to me

" **I was Don...but...I die on that same day"** giving me her sad looked yet somehow content

"*sigh* **you see that night right after you die...I cried my heart out...remember we hit the ledge of the bridge** *I nodded at that* **well the car was falling and...well I was trap inside"**

I just kept staring at her with pure horror because I just realized that I die quickly but she...she

" **I call out for anyone but no one heard me so I knew I was going to die in the ocean"**

I just hugged her tightly in my arms and whisper to her softly " **I'm sorry"** while running my hand through her dark red hair comforting her as best as I could knowing that this is all I can do for her

" **When I realized I was gonna die...I then decided I needed to say my goodbye to the love of my life and my family as well as yours I couldn't find my phone so I used yours...I talk to him and told him what happen and you know what he said to me...he said he will look out for your kids and your wife and that he loves me...he kept repeating the words over and over again it just broke my heart...and then...then the car fell to the ocean and...I-I die drowning it was so cold I couldn't feel anything I was so-so scared and so sad...and yet I was content knowing our family will be alright"**

I just kept holding her tightly she started to shake out of control again

 _(This is my fault...I should have stay at the inn, hotel or even the airport itself none of this would have happen if it wasn't because of me)_

" **Stop it...stop thinking it was your fault...because it wasn't Don"** giving me her determine looked even when she is shaking

 _(I should have known she see right through me she always could)_

" **It is my fault El...if I just stay at the airport none of this would have happen to us it is"**

" **Just stop it! It wasn't your fault! None of this is! We are here for a reason Don! We must be! I know there is! Why else are we here! We can change everything give better future to not only ourselves but to everyone else we care about! I can finally let my past life go and finally moved forward Don...I will always be Elena Santos but now...now I am Miyako Senju! I am both of them and it's the same with you! We will work together and moved forward together! I have no regret...I will always treasure my memories of my family and the love of my life they will always be a part of me I know they are moving forward working hard for there future and we must do Don we have too especially with this life we have...come on Don I need you! Please help me...help me achieve a better future for all of us"** extending her hand out towards me giving me her signature grin that said everything is gonna be alright

"*sigh* **Alright fine you win...you always know what to say...glad to see that you haven't change even with this new life"** I extended my hand towards her we hand shake one another it was a pact a promised only to us that we will work together and do whatever it take to achieve our goal _(glad to see that I won't be doing this alone anymore)_

" **Alright now that we got that settle mind telling me what your up to?!"** Giving her my questioning looked

" **Huh?! What do you mean?!"** Giving me a confused looked

" **I heard from Tsume that she already tag you? We only just started and she already tag you?! If I didn't know it was you El I would have thought that you really suck at this game but now that I know it's you and with your type of fighting skill in our past life...I wonder what your up too?! You could especially dodge anyone of these kids including me so how did she tag you?! What is your true goal El?!"** Giving her a stern looked that said you better tell me or else I will make you suffer later on

" **Oh! That what you meant! Hahahaha! Well if you must know I asked her to tag me"** giving me her so not innocent smile

" **Whyyy?!"** Giving her my disbelief looked

 _(Now I know she is up to something but what is the real question)_

" **I never left the room from the very beginning I stay put and told her to tag me and she did at first she was skeptical and wonder why but I promised her when I am it she is gonna enjoyed the outcome so yeah"** her smile turn devious _(yup not gonna like this at all)_

" **You see Don it true I would have gotten away easily and never get tag but truth be told I didn't create this game for me to win in fact I know I am not gonna win at all"**

 _(Alright now I am confused?! So this game isn't about winning?! Then what is it about then?!)_

" **Alright if this isn't about winning then what is it about then El?!"** I need to know what she is up too maybe I can help her out or something

" **This is about them learning not to rely on there clan teachings"**

 _(Say what now?! Why would she)_

" **Your probably wonder why right?!"** _(Dammit! I hate it when she does that)_ I nodded at her

" **Think about it Don...right now each of them are learning there clan techniques right** *nodded again* **well if we teach them to rely on each other and help them learned to improve their skill and start learning a lot of new things they can prevent a lot of bad thing from happening they can teach their kids to become stronger and that it's okay for them to learned not only there clan techniques but other things too also giving them a bit of competition as well as to get them to form a bond"**

 _(Ah! Now I see what she is up too...not bad at all it's quite ingenious actually...she is already thinking ahead that good I should probably put my part in it too as well don't wanna be left behind"_

" **I see what you mean now...you planned to be it from the very beginning because you want to analyze there skill and help them improve as well very smart...it true that training together will form a strong bond especially if we can do it with all the future clans head then we can stop the uchiha de coup because he has strong ties with everyone, Danzo won't be able to lay a finger on them because of that very smart wish I come up with something like that"**

 _(She may act childish but she is smart when she want to be)_ giving her my approval looked but then I realized something very important

" **Is it a good idea to be talking about this?! I am sure someone is hearing on our conversation right now"** looking around the room just in case

" **Don't worry about it Don...I seal up this room a long time ago no one can see us or hear us"** giving me her smile

" **You sure El?!"** Still not convinced she gave me a pouty face now

" **Jeez have a little more faith on me I have been working really hard with my sealing techniques by both of my grandmothers plus I'm a uzumaki for pete sake I feel like I should be offended right now even when mom have cameras in both the south and east wing to see what we are up to"** she is still rambling on

" **Wait! What now?! Why would she do that?!"** Giving her my hard looked that said she better explained herself

" **Well as off right now my mother and the rest of the clan heads are watching us as we speak probably betting who's kid is gonna win this game anyway she put camera all over the south and east wing I figure this will help the parents to teach their kids more techniques to help them for the war that will be coming soon and we both know it will anyway remember when I said my mother left us some surprises for us** *nodded* **I know how my mother think she is a bit of a sadist so she's probably asked Nawaki to set up some traps for us this game is no ordinary game oh no this game will be kinda like a war version that is gonna happen later on in the future we need them to get stronger and more prepare Don we both know they will all survive but they are all distance with one another in order to change the future we need to change the future clan head first we need them to see that we need each other that they don't need to be alone"** I nodded at that because she has a point in that

 _(El always does think ahead makes me proud to her call my little sister)_ I realized 20 minutes is almost up and I need to go

" **Well I better head out now then El our time is almost up and you need to get ready soon but before I go let me tell you this right now when you find me again and I know you will don't hold back alright I want you to go all out with me alright"** giving her my determination looked

" **Don't worry Don...I won't...hehehehe I promised you when I do find you I will go all out with you"** I nodded at that just as I was about to head out she decided to speak to me again

" **Don...I'm glad you're here with me...I'll be counting on you k"** I turn my head towards her and gave her my most gently smile

" **Me too...see ya soon El...later"** and then I came out of the attic I notice that no was close by so I started to make a run for it and look for somewhere else to hide all the while still thinking

 _(Yeah this is gonna be good...don't disappoint me El give me one hell of a fight I'll be waiting for you)_

Things have certainly gotten more interesting now that two different path has crossed one any other what will happen now what future await for them both guess will just gonna have to wait and see

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Well there you have it guys I hope you like the story I'll try and put a new one as soon as possible k laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry took so long doing fighting scene is a whole lot harder than it look originally I wanted to end this chapter today but in order for my OC to fight them all it's gonna have to be 2 chapter story to it anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think okay take care much luv**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako battle of the tag part 1**

 **Third POV:**

Everyone saw how Miyako asked Tsume to tag her as soon as the game has started...it would appear that since the location they are both still in the prisoner/safe zone the toy kunai cannot immobile Miyako but her wrist show that she is it for the next game when Tsume turn is over...once Tsume and Kuromaru have left Miyako was able to escape the prisoner/ safe zone all on her own by using her shadow clone jutsu and a couple of sealing scroll she was able to trick all the 3 chunins she then started to run to a different location some of the parents are impressed of her skill for such a young age yet they are also confused because they don't understand why she wanted to be it if she has the skill to avoid it some of the parents are trying to solve the puzzle while other think otherwise...

"Does your daughter not know the meaning of this game that she herself have created?!" Katsuro Hyūga has decided to speak what some of the parents are thinking about in a bored tone

Yukiko decided to turn her head toward him in order to respond "I rest assure you my daughter has her reason" giving him a smile

Katsuro didn't looked so impress but what was so surprising is that Takashi Uchiha has also agree with him as well which is rare because of the Kekkei Genka of the Uchihas and Hyūgas the clans are always clashing with one another always claiming there eyes is better than the other

"I must agree with Katsuro-sama...no disrespect Yukiko-san but your daughter may have some skill for someone such young as her but the concepts of this game is not to be tag it otherwise she isn't gonna win *giving her a smirk* perhaps she isn't as smart as you claim she is" still smirking at her with a bored tone yet with a hint of smugness in it

It was then Takehiko(Ko) Senju finally decided to speak in a serious yet deadly tone one that everyone knows how serious he is, he may act similar to Hashirama but when times come you can tell that he is indeed the son of Tobirama

"Do not underestimate my daughter Takashi that will truly be your undoing she didn't create this game so she can win...matter of fact she isn't even planning on winning even though she can easily could...no there is a far better prized for her that she truly seek" giving him a smirk that is displaying on his face

"Is that so...and what may that be Ko...do tell us all what you know" giving him a curious yet an annoyed looked at the same time

"Mmm...now why would I do that?! Where's the fun in that if I spoiled the surprised that my precious daughter had work so hard for...no no no your just gonna have to wait and see just like the rest of us" giving him a playful looked it would seem that he is back to his normal self well as normal as he can be that is right now you can see lightning striking in the background the senjus and uchihas clan may no longer hold grudges but these two are rivals at least to Takashi Uchiha they are, Takehiko also known as Ko just like to mess with him because well it's fun to do so…

They continue to watch the screen together wondering how their kids are gonna play out they see that each child is running in different direction perhaps one or two in a group but other then that each to their own they notice that Tsume and her partner Kuromaru Inuzuka are tailing behind Daichi Sarutobi and are very close to catch him

"It would appear that my little girl and her pup are close to capturing your son Hokage-sama" Akio Inuzuka said it in a cocky tone

"Mmm...I wouldn't be so sure about that Akio-kun" giving him his own smugness tone

All the parents already seen how Daichi hide inside the supplied closet but it would appear that Tsume nor Kuromaru could not find him so they both pass his location

"Damn...look like I gotta work more on my daughter sensory skill...your son is very smart Hokage-sama by choosing to hide in the very place where my daughter will have hard time finding his scent is quite impressive" giving him a nod of approval

"Thank you Akio-kun I have no doubt about it that when your daughter is older she will be quite skillful with her sensory ability this will be a good lesson for them and for us as well to learned about our child strength and weaknesses" all the parents nodded at that agreeing with there hokage

For the past 20 minute they saw how Tsume and Kuromaru were able to find both Shikaku and Choza they try to used their clan techniques but they were too slow so Tsume and Kuromaru were able to used their fang over fang techniques in order to tag them both she then found Fugaku and try to attack him with the same skill she already used but he was able to get away and not get tag she then found Inoichi and was able to tag him as well but finding the rest where a whole a lot harder by then 20 minutes was over so Tsume and Kuromaru where only able to tag 4 children the parents learned a lot about their kids from this and know what they need to do in order for them to help their child to improve their skill they see that it was now Miyako turn and some are quite curious about her since they are know she is quite skill for someone of her age but now things are about to be unravel for them all

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

It is about to be my turn in less than 2 minutes and I am getting pretty excited about it so I decided to leave my hiding stop (the attic) so when I went to the door and open it I jump down when my wrist start to glow that when I knew it is my turn so I immediately put my right hand on the floor and used my chakra to find where everybody is located at and immediately I found them all the first one that is close by is Hizashi Hyūga so in other word Neji father so then I start heading off to his location in the east wing when I came into the room it look like no one is inside but since i have been practicing my sensory skill since the day of my birth I am quite confident in my ability

"Come on out of the closet Hizashi I know it is you, you may be skill with your byakugan but you cannot win against my sensory skill" waiting for him to appear out of his hiding spot that I know he is in and if he isn't then I am so never gonna lived it down if Don finds out about it just as I was about to second guess myself he came out looking both surprised yet annoyed at the same time

"How did you know it was me?!" Giving me an annoyed looked but his tone is implying he is both curious and surprised

"Easy...your chakra...just as you can see people chakra through your eyes...I have sensory ability did you know that every person has there own chakra signature kinda like their own finger print I can identify them just by sensing them that how I know it is you...you and your brother may look alike but you two are completely different...your brother chakra is all calm and collect...but your chakra is a fighter it has fired in it...so yeah I can tell it is you princess" giving him my smirk that I am displaying on my face

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Boy did he look piss but he is also blushing hard

 _(Awwww he is so cute when he is blushing...yup I just found myself a new hobby messing around with Hizashi Hyūga...hehehehe)_

"What's wrong princess...did I struck a nerve?!" Giving him my playful grin now

"You are so dead!" He immediately activated his byakugan and start his clan traditional gentle fist taijutsu position looking like he is ready to kill

 _(Yup! He is so cute when he is mad!)_

"All in do time my precious princess but first since I am it and you are right here in front of me it would appear that you are my first victim *start my own fighting position* so get ready because I am not holding back" giving him my serious looked I can already tell by his chakra that he is both surprised yet excited at the same time even though his face is displaying of anger because of my comment

We just stood there for a good minutes until he decided to attack me by using his gentle fist techniques he used left and right hand constantly but I easily swapped it away he then does a spin kick but I dodge it by using one of my legs I then trap his leg by pinning it to the ground I then spin around while doing so I hit him on his back and I then struck his neck tenketsu in order to seal away his ability to used his arm by using my senbon now he won't be able to used his left arm for a while it seem he didn't notice his arm yet because he is kneeling down with one leg panting hard and looked surprised when he finally decided to stood up he then notice he can't used his left arm

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Looking a bit of panicked I guess I can't blame him

"Nothing really I just used the same techniques you were gonna used on me unto you" giving him a shrugged as if saying no big deal

"How?! You don't even have byakugan?! How could you possibly know were to hit the tenketsu?!" Giving me a baffled looked

"That easy I study all the human body part both males and females...elders, adults, teens, kids even infants and each of us all have the same location of tenketsu but depending on the gender and age you gotta know how much chakra you have to used in order to help your allies or defeat your enemy it's very helpful to learned these type of stuff considering some of my family are medical ninja...and I really wanna be like my big sis Tsunade to be able to help people and to kick my enemies asses" giving him my grin with a peace sign that I am displaying on my hand

"Tch...even so I will defeat you! It's time for me to get serious" Giving me his determination looked so I decided it was time to wipe of my goofiness and start to take this fight serious

 _(Time for him to learned to not always relied on his byakugan that it's important to learned your surroundings and to know your weaknesses and if your eyes is taken from you then used your other senses...this is the lesson I want him to learned for the sake of the future I will open his eyes)_

"Your right playtime is over" I then threw my senbon to the ceiling destroying the light everything in here is pitch black I then used my shadow clone jutsu techniques and gave us all equal chakra reserved so that way he can't tell the difference I then emerged myself with the darkness and let my clones do all the work

"You think I won't be able to find you in this darkness?! You are underestimating my byakugan it doesn't matter where you hide I will find you!" giving me his determination speech I can sense his chakra and already tell he activated his byakugan I am slowly creeping up to his backside

"The hell?! Why can't I find you! Why are there so many of you! This isn't a clone jutsu these are solid?!" He is sounded both surprised and very frustrating I let one of my cloned answer for me so he doesn't know I am closing up to him

"It's because your predictable you relied too much on your byakugan that you don't even used your other senses which is a damn shame considering I know you can do better than this...and your right I am not using the clone jutsu...I am using my shadow clone jutsu technique that grandpa Tobirama has created for people like me that have massive chakra reserved and because of that I can't do regular clone jutsu they would look disfigured it's also strained our bodies but this jutsu allows me and it's user's to create one or more copies of ourselves" my clones begin to attack him and he start defending himself unaware that I am waiting for the right time to strike my clones continuing on talking while some are attacking him at the same time

"The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on so forth but because of my massive chakra reserved it isn't a problem for me I can create as many as I want but for others depending on how much chakra the user has and how many clones they can make, this can rapidly do depletion of their reserves so it can be dangerous and because of that, grandpa decided that only those that are at least jōnin-level or have massive chakra reserved can safely use the standard Shadow Clone Technique so please don't try this technique until your a bit more older princess" my clones are teasing him now and he is beginning to looked frustrated and uncertain to what he should do next

I then decided it is time to end this because I need to test the others before my time is up so while he is more focusing on fighting my shadow clone I came out from my hiding spot and since I am at his backside he didn't see or sense me and by the time he did it was too late I took out my senbons and pinned it toward his neck and his manhood I then spoke to him in the most deadliest tone that I learned from my family if my father is watching me right now he is probably proud of me for doing this because I am scaring the poor boy life and his manhood I then put my face close his ear I can feel his chakra is getting a bit nervous, scare, angry, annoyed and a bit something else I can't really read into it because it's new?! This emotion he is displaying on his chakra is a bit weird

 _(Mmm...strange kid...I don't know what that was but whatever...i need to finish this now)_

"I suggest you surrender Hizashi otherwise you won't be able to have mini you in the later future" whispering him in his ear I then heard him gulp loudly he then decided to speak

"Fine you win...now would you please let me go *starting to blush hard* you are far too close to me to my liking" once he said that I let him go I then put my clones to fixed the lights again and once that was done I then dispelled my jutsu I took a better look on his face and notice that he is still blushing but he also look angry at the same time

"I guess it was my destiny to lose to you" seemed very bitter about it

 _(Fuck...he is acting like Neji right now talking about destiny and stuff...I am going to change that right now...fuck the plot line)_

I then walk up to him and slap him across his face he just stood there shock not understand what had just happen now he then slowly touch his cheek were I slapped him at and slowly turn towards me

"Don't give me that shit! You think I won this fight because I was destined to win why?! Because my grandfathers are the first and second Hokage and that automatically make me great well sorry to burst your bubbles princess but you are sadly mistaken I didn't won this fight because of my so called destiny I won this fight because of my hard work that I put into my training" giving him my stern look he didn't say anything he just stood there frozen in his spot yet at the same time he is listening to me to what I am saying

"Everyday I study and trained hard to the point that I pass out from exhaustion I broke my arms and legs so many time even my hands got blister and bruised all over them and do you know why?!" Waiting for him to answer my question and he did

"Because you wish to be the next Hokage?!" Looking at me like it is the most obvious thing in the world

"No! I am doing this for me! Because I choose to do it...people always assume that it is my destiny to be the next hokage...just because of my grandfathers but that's not the case...because if that was the case then my dad would be hokage right now not Sarutobi-sama but he isn't and do you wanna know why?!" He nodded his head wanting to know the answer himself I then gave him a gentle smile

"It's because he choose to not to do it...he choose not to follow his father footsteps not because he didn't love him...no my father love and respected his father greatly...it's because he is choosing his own destiny" still smiling at him I can see it in his eyes it may be dim but there is a spark of hope in them that even his chakra has it as well

"Why do you think my grandpa Hashirama created Konoha the village of the hidden leafs...because it was his destiny...no it's because my grandpa and his best friend had the same dream...you know who was his best friend Madara Uchiha" still looking at him with a gentle smile but I can sense him, his chakra is practically screaming of how surprised he truly is by that alone

"Those two were always at war with one another it was always like that past down to generations to generations people always say that it was both of their destiny to continued the same legacy at first they both denied it...their destiny and became friends without knowing who they truly were and once they did...they follow their destiny thinking they didn't have a choice but then years has past and the war has gotten worse...both side keeping losing more and more comrades right before their very eyes and their families keep losing their loved ones soon they both realized that they didn't want this type of destiny...so they both decided to change it...they finally decided to choose their own path that why grandpa and his best friend created this place...to give us hope...a chance in life...so you see we can change it...we can make our own destiny...heck we can change it anytime...but it take great strength and courage to do so...I am not saying it's gonna be easy or that it isn't gonna be difficult but at least you should try because you may never know" still giving him my gentle smile

"You know I never did tell you what destiny I am choosing did I?!" Glancing at him and he just shook his head

"I wanna be Konoha protector...I wanna be the type of shinobi that is able to protect my families and my new friends and that include you Hizashi even I know that I am gonna need my family, friends and allies to do so...so yeah that my choose...my destiny that I am gonna make it happen...so umm...do you wanna joined me i promise you that whatever it is that going on to your clan is gonna change one way or another it may not be by me or you or even your brother but I promise you 2 thing it's gonna happens and also you don't have to face it alone I'll be right there with you by your side and so will the others they are your friends now too" my stretch out my hand towards him hoping that my little speech made a little impact on him

He just stood there giving me this strange look that even his chakra is hard to read just as I was able to lose a little hope he finally decided to speak

"You really are an idiot" still giving me that strange looked _(Well that's one way in ruining the moment)_

"But I guess you're not that bad… _(say what now?!)_...I guess I'll joined you...but don't let it get to your head...I am only doing this because if I don't agree now then your just gonna keep pestered me until I do" looking indifferent but his chakra said otherwise I was beyond happy about this...I couldn't help myself but I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the same spot that I slap him and when I was done and retreated myself he whole face is burning red it literally look like it's on fired because his face is so bright right now

"What the hell! Don't to that!" Still looking red _(Yup still cute! I am so gonna enjoy this friendship)_

"Sorry I was just so happy I couldn't help myself but you should probably get used to it I am a hugger so deal with it k" when I notice his cheek is still red I did a couple of hand signed and put my hand on his cheek and the redness started to fade, I then used my senbons to his neck again so he can used his arm again

"...thank…." Still not making eye contact with me but I supposed that alright for now

"No problem anyway I better go I gotta find the others as well" still smiling at him just as I was about to leave he grab my wrist when I turn around and my face is close to his I notice that he looked a bit confused and is contemplating on something when he finally decided to say

"Why didn't you tag me as it?! You won the fight yet I have no mark on my wrist so...why?!" Looking like he didn't understand why I would do such a thing since the whole point of this game is to do so

"Because I am not planning on winning this game...to be perfectly honest with you...I am hoping that with this game...it will bring all of us closer together and be great friends...it's also a great opportunity for us to help each other out to grow and to learned about our strength as well as our weaknesses...we claim we are strong but how are we so sure about it?!...if we don't have anyone to help us test it out...yeah the adult say we improved and all that...but is that truly enough?! No I truly don't think it's does...I wanna learned more from all of you...I truly believe we can become stronger but only if we work together" giving him a soft look I could tell that he is surprised to what I have just said to him

"Yes...I supposed...you are right...about that...you better go...time a wasting" he looked like he is back to himself again but I can tell he is happy about this as well

"Alright then see ya later princess" then I rush out of the room and head towards my nexts destination but before that I hear Hizashi telling me to come back _(Yeah like that's gonna happen)_ I am so happy to what has just happened and now it's time for my next victims I am coming for you Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi _(Prepare yourself for a battle of life lesson you three! Bring it!)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Hizashi POV:**

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelling as loud and hard as I can because moment before she left she had the nerves to call me a princess again

 _(The nerves of that girl...how dare she keep calling me a princess! I am not a girl dammit!...still she is different...what she say is true this is a great opportunity to test out my skill on others...I can't stop thinking about her words...can I really change my destiny?! Is it even possible?! I know I shouldn't believed in such a thing but a part of me has a little hope after that conversation I had with her...for now I guess I'll just wait and see)_

I then started running off to find somewhere else to hide by using my byakugan it won't be difficult for me to hide and to find others...I started making a plan and strategy when it is my turn...I decided just like her when it is my turn I am going to do the same...I too want to get stronger and being friends with her will certainly will help me reach my goal

 _(Things are really gonna get even more interesting I can't wait to see what will occur to the upcoming future...I am kinda excited about it)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

I headed towards my next destination I can sense 3 different chakra signature and I can already tell who they belong too that right ladies and gentlemen they are our favorite trio thee Shi-Ino-Cho squad! Oh hell yeah...now let's see what they are capable off as I continued on running I head to an empty hallway but it wasn't completely empty because both Choza and Inoichi are standing right in front of me as if they expected me to come but then I start to notice something is missing well more like someone is missing here

 _(I know Shikaku is close by because I can sense his chakra...mmmm...I see now they are planning to ambush me...already working together...nice it's really too bad they are not gonna win this fight)_

"Hey guys how's it going" giving them my kind smile that I am displaying on my face it was Choza that decided to answer

"*Munch munch* Hey Miyako *munch munch* I see that you are it now huh?!" giving me that cute smile that his chubby little face is displaying

"That right so I expect you guys to take me seriously k" still giving them my happy smile but it was Inoichi words that made my smile drop

"Maybe we shouldn't do this Choza...I mean this fight isn't fair there two of us against her" looking towards Choza...Inoichi look very conflicted

 _(OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! HE THINKS I'M WEAK! I REFUSED TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT! IT IS SO ON!)_

I grab one of my senbons and threw it between the boys faces when it hit the wall it made a crack sound they can see the damage that I have just cause on a mere wall

" **I am only gonna say this once never and I mean never consider me weak Inoichi...and never underestimate me ever again do I make myself clear...I may not look like much but I guaranteed you I am a whole lot stronger than you think and if neither of you guys are gonna take me seriously then I promised you...your in a world of hurt if you don't...and if your still conflicted about this then consider this game as a battlefield...I am no longer your friend I am your enemy now prepare yourself to be eliminated!"** I then threw more of my senbons towards them then they both dodge it quick I can sense their chakra they are taking this seriously now _(That good...I will not let them hold themselves back!)_

They both came at me to each of my side but I was able to grab both of their hands with my hands I am able to stop them easily good thing I am super strong now _(This is gonna be fun)_ I then start spinning around really fast while still holding unto them I then let them both go at the same time and then they both slam there back against the wall really hard you can even hear them both gasp at the same time they both looked at me giving me the same shock look that is displaying on both of their faces they look like they couldn't believe what I just did to them but it's needed to be done

 _(I hate doing this to them but this is necessary because Shikaku and Inoichi will die in the later future and I refused to let that happen)_

"Why do you look so surprised?! I did warn you didn't I?! I told you consider this game as the battlefield do you get it now...I am not your friend right now I am your enemy and if this was real fight then both of you guys would have died right here right now...it doesn't matter if I am boy or girl and even if you outnumber me doesn't automatically mean that you have the upper hand" giving them both a stern looked because dammit I mean business

"I see...then I apologize to you Miyako...you are right...we did underestimated you...but no longer! Come on Choza! Let show her what we got!" start running towards me preparing to fight me for real

"Right!" Choza did a couple of hand sign and made is fist bigger while Inoichi threw his kunai towards me but I was able to deflect them with my senbons and then Choza threw his fist at me but I did a backflip then I notice that Inoichi is gone good thing I am good with my sensory skill because in the next second our weapon clash with one another _(He's strong for a boy that has feminine features right now)_

"NOW GUYS!" He suddenly yell I then notice Choza trap me between his hands just as I was about to stab them I suddenly froze in my place I realized that Shikaku capture me with his shadow possession jutsu it was then Choza released me and then Shikaku finally reveal himself

 _(Not bad...not bad at all their teamwork is extraordinarily it's no wonder they are place in the same team the clans just mixed well together)_

"*sigh* This is such a drag...but it seemed that we won this fight Miyako" giving me a bored yet tired look but his chakra say he is pleased with this outcome

"Hahahahaha! I'll admit that your teamwork is impressive...but I'm afraid you're wrong about that Shikaku...you see...you guys didn't won this fight" giving him my last smirk before shadow clone got dispelled

By sensing their chakra they are all surprised to what just had happen I used the opportunity to throw my senbons to Choza and pinned him against the wall now he won't be able to moved at all I then used a water style jutsu out of my mouth towards the floor they both look surprised about it Shikaku tried to tell Inoichi to used his mind switch jutsu but I was already too late I used my ice body imprisonment jutsu and frozed his entire body minus the head on he look beyond shock I then turn towards Shikaku ready to throw more of my senbons but my body froze by Shikaku shadow possession jutsu

"*sigh* troublesome girl...I'll admit you caught us by surprised but we still won" giving me his smirk but it soon disappeared when he notice a senbons aim towards his neck and heart when he look behind him he notice my face is close to his

"Like I said before...you didn't win this fight...I did" giving him my victorious smirk

Shikaku has that disbelief look that he is displaying on his face "But how?!" Still looking confused "How were you able too?!" Looking like he wants answer to the puzzles that he craved to solve

"Easy...the entire time you guys fought my shadow clones...I knew there are 3 of you guys and when I notice Shikaku wasn't with you two I realized then that you guys were planning to ambush me am I right?! So I was 5 step ahead of you boys! I hid away until it was the right time to strike" still giving him my smirk _(I am so enjoying this right now)_

Shikaku still looked surprised but then for some strange reason he face beginning to turn bright pink he then turn his face forward again and slowly he return back to his original aloof self "I see…*sigh* how troublesome...alright you won" once he said that I released my hold on him I then took a few step back away from him he then turn towards me giving me his smirk but in the most gentle way

"I'm impressed with your skill…*sigh* what a drag...but it seemed that I got a lot of work ahead of me" still giving me that gentle look I couldn't stop smiling as well

"Don't worry you guys will in no time" we just smile at each other until Inoichi clear this throat

"*Ahem* If you don't mind but can you please release me Miyako" Inoichi decided to speak "Me too please" it was Choza turn to talk giving me a pleading looked _(So cute!)_

"Hahahahaha! Alright alright imma coming" I then did couple of hand signed and released Inoichi from my ice body imprisonment jutsu Inoichi looked relieved to be free I then turn towards Choza I put my hands out and used my chakra threads it came flying out of my fingers and it attached itself to each of my senbons I realized about a year ago that when I throw my weapons or when one day I'll used the Flying Thunder God Technique who is gonna pick up the stuff well me duh and since I am too lazy to do so I decided to learned how to do the chakra threads the same way Kankuro used for his puppets and let me tell you it is quite helpful in these type of situations when I finally released Choza he look happy about it then he took a notice to my hands

"Wow! What kind of jutsu is that?!" Before I could even say anything Shikaku decided to speak for me instead

"It's called Chakra Threads usually people from Suna who are puppeteers shinobi are the only ones that knows how to used this type of jutsu...I'm surprised you know it?!" Giving me a looked that said he is so curious how I know it

 _(...-_-...?...!...0-0….OMG! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SHIKAKU DOESN'T SIGH OR SAY WHAT A DRAG OR HOW TROUBLESOME! THE APOCALYPSE IS AMONG US! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE EVERYONE!)_

I just kept staring at him until finally I walk up to him and grab both of his cheeks and start stretching them you can hear him whine about it but I kept doing it making sure it him

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Shikaku?!" Still stretching his cheeks

"Ow!...Troublesome girl!...Ow!...I am him!Ow!...would you please let go!" When I did he start rubbing his cheeks that are so red he look so annoyed right now but that doesn't bother me at all even Inoichi and Choza are sniggering about it

"Hehehe...my bad it's just...it's the first time you didn't sigh or say what a drag or even how troublesome...so I thought...you know...you weren't well you...hehehe" still giving him a not so really sorry smile but I do feel bad about it so I did my medical hand signed and put both of my hand on his face we just kept staring at one another for some strange reason Shikaku is staring at me in a weird way I then finally let him go and took a step back from them I realized my turn is almost up and I still gotta find the remaining 5 left so I need to tell these 3 about there lesson before I go

"Look guys I promised you I'll tell you guys about it later alright but I gotta go soon before my time is up k...but before that I am gonna be honest I asked Tsume to tag me before the game even started because while it true I want us to have fun and be friends but at the same time I want to see how strong I am I need to learned my strength and weaknesses...this game is the perfect opportunity for everyone not just me...think about it...if this was a real battlefield can you honestly say you will survived?! The enemy doesn't care that your man, woman, or even a child to them an enemy is just an enemy...it true you guys have powerful Kekkei Genkai but it's not always gonna be enough...look at me for example I have my ice kekkei genkai because of my mother side of the family but I don't always relied on it...I know how to do seals, I improve my sensory skill, I know some medical jutsus, swordsman ships, chakra threads, and other stuff to because I know when the time come someone will be stronger than my kekkei genkai and I need to prepare myself when that does happened get it...I am not telling you to stop your clan techniques I'm just saying why not learned something else just in case something does happened it's better to be safe than sorry right" giving these 3 my best smile I can tell that after what I said to them that they are beyond surprised at this point but the looked in there eyes say they understand where I am getting at

"*sigh* what a drag...you really are a troublesome girl...but your full of surprises aren't you *start running his neck* but I see your value point *start looking at his two friends* perhaps we should learned something else other then our clans jutsus what do you say guys?!" Still looking at them wondering what his friends decisions gonna be

"*munch munch* well I always wanted to learned how to master a spear...I always thought it was cool I still wanna improve my clan techniques too and after what I have seen today by Miyako perhaps I will from now on *munch munch*" looking really happy about it we all then turn to Inoichi and he started to blush _(He's so adorable!)_

"To be perfectly honest I always wanted to learned how to do medical jutsu because I truly believe it would be very helpful if any one of my friends or comrades are injured I could help them...so yeah" giving us a nervous smile _(Again so cute! Yay!)_ Then we all look at Shikaku again he just stare back but then his shoulder slump

"*sigh* what a drag...I want to improve my clan jutsu...I feel like capturing shadow alone isn't enough...I don't know why but I feel like I can do more with it...perhaps I wanna learned some sealing scroll techniques even some medical stuff that my clan been doing...I truly believe whatever I decide will be very helpful in any situation" looking very bored about it but his chakra said otherwise

 _(This is great! When I help them out they can teach their future kids...they can save Asuma from his death! And they won't die in the fourth shinobi war! Yes! We are making progress!)_

"Awesome! Glad to see you guys agree perhaps we can trained together k! Anyway gotta go see ya later! Bye!" Then I ran off to my next destination I can sense two different chakra signature

 _(Look like Shibi and Hiashi are next! Sweet!)_

While she is running to her nexts location she is unaware that a certain boy hasn't taken his eyes off of her as she left them behind

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Shikaku POV:**

I didn't stop staring at her even when her figure is no longer in sight I couldn't stop thinking about what has just occur just now how she was able to outsmart him

 _(Sigh...she really is a troublesome girl...but a very strange girl...she has a point in everything to what she just said to us...we outnumber her but she out power us with her strength and intellect...we never stood a chance with her...sigh...we did underestimated her because we thought she was a spoiled princess...but after what she told us...I have nothing but respect for her...she work hard to be where she is at...her hands is full of cuts and bruises...it the proof that she work really hard...maybe I finally have someone to play with Shōgi now...I feel like she's definitely be a challenge for me...what a drag...I wonder what the future is in stores for us)_

Still continuing looking at her direction while be lost in my own thoughts until finally Inoichi snap me out of it

"You okay Shikaku?!" Looking a bit worried I then turn my face toward both of them

"*sigh* I'm fine...it's just she is so troublesome...didn't you notice she didn't tag any of us to be the nexts it and do you know why?!" They both shook their head and held a surprised look on their face

"*sigh* what a drag...what she said is true...she is taking this opportunity to grow and become stronger...in other word she isn't planning on winning this game...so troublesome" they are shock to what I just said to them

"Your right! Then we better do the same! We gotta grow too! We need to catch up to her! Right Choza!" Giving is his exciting smile

"Right! *munch munch* we gotta go guys! We may not be it but the next person who is gonna be it is gonna try to tag us so let's get prepare and ready! *munch munch*" still eating while looking happy about this whole

"*sigh* what a drag...alright we better head out then let's go" all 3 of us start heading off to our nexts location while all 3 of them think the same thing that this game is gonna be even more fun than they have ever imagine

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **That was the end of part 1 the second will come out soon too take care! Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my story don't forget to leave me some review I want to know if you like the story alright be honest just don't hate it I mean if you don't like it then don't keep on reading it anyway take care and enjoyed!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

The whole time the families of each clan have seen what Miyako is capable of and a lot of them are flabbergasted because they didn't think a little girl can be that strong they themselves underestimated her as well and her parents are so full of happiness and pride with a hint of smugness in them how can they not people always assume because she is a girl and from the senju clan that she would become a spoiled little girl but that is never the case you think after witnessing Tsunade, Mito, and Yumiko personality by now they would understand that the women's of the Uzumaki Clan should never be underestimated and they definitely don't like to be the damsel in distressed they always love to prove themselves and to others what they are capable of especially with their massive strength they don't like to hold themselves back.

"I knew your daughter is brilliant Ko-sama but I never would have thought that she is a prodigy level brilliant...she will be a fine shinobi when she is an adult she already decided the path she wish to take and in such a young age too not a lot of children's know which road they want or wish to take...to see this young girl like this make me believe she will succeed her goals...you should be proud my friend" Hokage giving his friend a kind smile that said he is truly happy for his dear friend

"Oh I am proud Hokage-sama...so proud I am not sure how much longer I can contained myself…*sniff sniff*...my little girl is growing up...whaaaaa! Noooo! I don't want her to grow up at all! I want her to be my little girl forever!" Start being dramatic already and everyone is sweat dropping at his displayed all thinking the same thing _(He truly is the descendants from both of the senju brothers)_

"Shall we continued on watching the surveillance cam my friends it would appear that my daughter is about to approach both of your sons Moriko-sama and Katsuro-sama" once Yukiko said that everyone start paying attention to the screen once more...curious to what Miyako is gonna do next

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

I start heading off to the south wing because both Shibi and Hiashi are located in the same destination _(Hmm...they must be working together)_

While I am running I start analyzing what I know about the boys I know that Shibi is going to be Shino father in the 20 years or so same with Hinata to Hiashi but what I don't know is how smart they are Shino is pretty smart for his age keep himself but every observant to his surroundings and Hinata...well she is sweet, shy, timid and just so dang cute!

 _(How the hell! Did that grouched become Hinata father is beyond me...she is nothing like him...Hinata is strong both inside and out...I just love her so much I so shipped both her and naruto to be together always...I mean come on they are so perfect for each other…*sigh* it's a dang shame that I won't be able to see them in a next couple of years…*chibi tear* no fair)_

By the time I was done with my own inner thought I finally made it to the location and what I saw made me laugh my ass off

 _(...-_-...?...!...0-0….HAHAHAHAHA! Shibi is hiding behind a large pot of plant and it's not even covering his entire body it's like those cartoon version from Tom & Jerry...it's like your trying but not at the same time and this coming from Shibi who is from the Aburame clan who are all serious and such is beyond funny)_

" **Hahahahaha! Omg! This is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life! Hahahahaha!** "

 _(Omg! Shibi is just as funny as Shino! If you haven't seen the episode with naruto and Shino try not to laugh mission then you should watch it in order to understand what I am talking about)_

Just as I continuing on laughing my senses alarm me that someone is coming from my backsides just as I was about to defend myself I was struck several time on my chest by Hiashi I couldn't believe what happen I am down on one of my knee having hard time breathing

"I apologize for this Miyako...why because it is necessary" Shibi is walking away from his supposed hiding spot it was then Hiashi decided to speak this time

"Shibi-sama and I decided to work together...we both figure out that this isn't just a regular game of tag or that it even matter if we wins or not because the main point of this game is to test out our skill isn't that right Miyako-sama and beli-" He was about to continue on speaking until I rudely interrupted him _(Like I care)_

"MIYAKO! CALLED ME MIYAKO DAMMIT! DON'T GIVE ME THAT MIYAKO-SAMA SHIT!" He looked very annoyed with me right now _(Still don't care)_

"*sigh* fine... _Miyako_ believe me when I say this I won't hold myself back" giving me a stoic looked but his chakra say he is very pleased about it

"Heh...well I'll admit I am quite impressed with you two skill and I would be more impressed if you had actually struck me but am afraid you did" after I said that my shadow clone got dispelled

 _(Yeah like I was gonna fall for that...in my past life I had 3 older brothers that would always mess around with me all the time so I knew this was a set up from the very beginning...nice try though)_

I am just hiding away waiting to make the perfect strike because fighting both of them is gonna be a lot harder than I originally thought because they are both strong and smart so I need to start strategizing this whole thing because I know the Hyūga are good at close range but the Aburame are good at far range and since they are helping each other out with their weaknesses defeating them is gonna be a whole lot more trickier

 _(Hmmm...what to do what to do...hmm...oh! I see they are back to back and I mean that literally...what can I do to get them...well I do have an idea let's just hope it's crazy enough to work)_

Once I decided what to do I got to work I first brought out 4 shadow clones so they can attack each of there side I need them to be separated once the clones started it I then did a couple of hand signed and spit out water from my mouth to the floor until I can evolve my kekkei genkai to the nexts level I can't just bring ice out of thin air like my mother can I need water in order to do so once that was done I then came out of my hiding spot I need to freezes Shibi quick because of his kekkei genkai but it didn't work it would appear that he knew what I was thinking but I was able to separate them even if it is a little it still enough so I decided to start plan b I then start fighting with Shibi at close range while my clones are distracting Hiashi.

I then brought out my senbons while he brought out his kunai we clash our weapons with one another he try to used his insects on me but I am able to dodged them every time then that when it happen because Hiashi is so distracted with my shadow clone not knowing which is the real me he would struck each of them to the point to immobilize them how do I know that easy every shadow memories goes into my memories it's pretty cool because I remember I learned that from Kakashi when he was teaching Naruto how to create his own jutsu

So when he struck my clone that was close to Shibi he not only immobilized my clone but also Shibi on the backside on his neck _(Perfect)_ I then used that opportunity to freezes Shibi entire body once that was done I then start fighting with Hiashi he was a bit taken back to what I did but he still stood his ground we fought for a while until I let him struck me to my chest he was surprised by that but I did it for a reason because since it did caught him off guard I then grab both of his hands and used my kekkei genkai on him with in seconds he is completely frozen now minus his head he looked really shock about it too

Bu-but how did?! Imp-impossible I struck you?! There is no way you would be able to use your chakra let alone your kekkei genkai?! So how did you?!" He look like he demand some answer _(Guess not used to someone who is able too)_ I then undid my dress a little in the front to show him my whole chest is cover with ice _(Of course I am wearing a basic knit cami top under my dress and yeah they exist here sue me and yeah I am not showing him my bare chest don't be just a pervert)_ and with that his eye widen then my ice vest crumbled to the ground I just kept smiling at him

 _(Thank god for my past life! While I was waiting I decided to created myself an ice vest sorta like the way the military wear for combat it protected me from Hiashi attack that why it caught him off guard...I am such a genius I could just kiss myself hehehe! I so rule! Yay girl power!)_

"You did but as you can see I am well prepared for you my friend...I have a saying expect thee unexpected...one must always be prepare for anything that can happened and always read your enemies movements there is always a pattern" giving him a small smile

I then dispelled my jutsu and they both came unfrozen I then went towards Shibi and used my senbons toward his neck to make him mobile again when he is able to stand up he then nodded at me I guess he is admitting his defeat even his chakra said that he is happy for me once I was sure they are both fine I then faced both of them

"You both did a great job in teamwork but you guys relied to much on your kekkei genkai don't get me there is nothing wrong continuing on your family legacy but at the same time you should expand your horizon there is nothing wrong learning something that is outside of your clan teachings hell even I am doing it my big brothers Jiraiya and Orochimaru are always teaching something new that I never knew it was possible sure tradition is safe, secured, and something that you are use to by now but at the same time it won't last long tradition can always change because of the new era the world is literally evolving each and every day and it will continue to do so the real question is will you evolved as well or stay the way you are now i'm not saying you should do it all I'm saying is to just think about k" giving them a small smile

I can tell by there chakra that they are both swirling with so many emotions right now but they are thinking about it and that all I can asked for really even if they don't change as long as keep my eye on both of them then I should be good because I refused to let Hiashi become an ass when he gets older and I won't let Shibi lose his family member to Danzo hell will free over before that ever happened and I will make sure of it

"Miyako I thank you for this why because I am learning something new" Shibi may not look like it but he is pretty happy to what's going on

"*Sigh* You better start heading off Miyako your time is almost up in 10 minutes" Hiashi stating his fact in a stoic looked _(Booo need to change that)_

"Yeah yeah I'll get right on that no need to worry your pretty little head your highness *a tick mark appear on Hiashi forehead* anyway see ya later my cute little shy Shibi" I then start hugging him and judging how his chakra is reacting I can already tell he is blushing when I was done I then start heading off not to my next location but not before I said to Hiashi

"I'll see later Queen Hiashi make sure you don't ruined your pretty little manicured using your gentle fist peace out" Shouting out loud while I am leaving them both behind I can tell just by sensing there chakra that Shibi is questioning Hiashi gender and Hiashi is beyond mad right now

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND I DON'T MANICURED MY HANDS AT ALL! MIYAKOOOO! I couldn't stop laughing after that I then head off to my nexts destiny which is where Tsume and Kuromaru are at right now

Once I was close to there destiny my senses start telling me to dodge so I did...I then use one of my legs to the wall and push myself to the air then I spin to my side and was able to dodge two kunai one was at the top and the other at the bottom and I am spinning in the middle of it when I land on my feet I face the person that threw their weapons at me and guess who it is...that right ladies and gentle it is Fugaku Uchiha himself _(ggggreeeattttt)_

"It's a good thing you dodge it would be quite boring if I finished this quick" giving me his signature uchiha smirk

 _(Already a cocky little prick…*sigh* why am I not surprised honestly I'm already surprised that Itachi is such a sweetheart when he is a child to his adulthood...hmm...must have gotten that from his mother because sure as hell he didn't get it from him...well don't worry my sweet Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke...I'll make sure this Fugaku doesn't turn into that Fugaku in the later future you have my word on that)_

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Fugaku *taking out my senbons and is in a fighting position* because the person that is gonna win this fight is me" giving him my own smirk I can tell by his chakra that he is getting excited about it

We just stood there looking at one another for a second and then he threw more kunai at me but I can already tell that they have ninja wired on them _(I see...so he is planning on trapping me...will see about that)_ while I keep dodging each of his attack my movements suddenly stop because Fugaku just trap me and he didn't look so happy about it

"Tch is this the best you could do" looking bored about this whole thing _(Oh it's on you little shit)_

"Not even close" my shadow just got dispelled just as I was about to attack him from his backside he suddenly did a backflip he grab my arm that hold my kunai then he launch his feet towards me face while still in the air but when I moved myself forward he miss then I did a flagspin _(thank goodness I know some breakdancing moved)_ I used one arm and spin my whole entire body around to land on my feet

"Where did you learned that moved?! I never seen something like that before" looking quite intrigued in his own uchiha way

"It's my own moved I created it myself" still smirking at him

 _(Not really everyone in my world knows this moved but not a lot of people can do it I mean come on it's break dancing but he doesn't need to know that hehehe...I am so bad)_

"Tell you what if you can beat me in this battle I'll teach it to you...how does that sound" look like he agree to it before he even said the word

"Fine with me...let's go" as soon as he said that he start attacking me again our weapons clash with one another suddenly my senses tingle telling me to move so I did just in time too because I suddenly we both heard "Fang over fang!" _(Look like Tsume and Kuromaru decided to joined us)_

"Trying to have fun without us huh?! Not gonna happen right Kuromaru *barp barp*" giving us both her vicious grin _(She remind me so much of Kiba)_

"*Tch* how annoying...go away Tsume-sama you're interrupting my fight with Miyako-sa-" "MIYAKO!" "*sigh* fine you're interrupting my fight with Miyako there happy now" giving me his flat out annoyed looked

"Yes...yes I am" giving him my not so sorry innocent smile _(Like hell I'll let any of them be so formal with me...I mean come on it's annoying)_

"Like hell we will! We waited long enough right Kuromaru! *barp barp* were gonna fight too!" Giving is her determination look

"*Tch* fine just don't get in my way" now I am fighting all 3 of them _(There so cute when they try to be so serious)_

We just stood there for a second and then Tsume threw her kunais at me but I deflect them with my senbons then Kuromaru came charging at me but I am able to dodge him easily since he is so small but then Fugaku try to attack me at my backside but I am able to do a backflip on time. Suddenly the floor under our feet open and nexts thing I know we are in one of the compound gardens in the south wing we have several in different locations grandpa Hashirama love them after all

 _(Look like mom caught us in one of her trap I was beginning to wonder what happened to them but I supposed since I know my mother far too well I know where the traps are located at I supposed the others aren't so lucky but because I was so distracted by these 4 I didn't even notice the trap on time before she activated it big brother Niwaki is probably helping her out too damn for a minute there I thought today was the day I won't activate not a single one of them oh well maybe next time then still this giving me so many ideas)_

"Look like we are relocated so shall we continue" both of them nodded at me

Then we continue on our fighting I used a smoke bomb on them but this isn't just a regular smoke oh no I made this smoke similar to pepper sprayed so I know it will irritate both there smell and eyes a perfect way to show them that they can't always relied there kekkei genkai...you can hear them coughing and groaning so I took that as an opportunity to capture Kuromaru with my net then I hung him up to a tree I even used my senbons on him so he is in a temporary sleep for now. Sensing there emotions I can tell that Fugaku is angry about this and Tsume is annoyed about the smoke but then she used her fang over fang techniques to get rid of it by the time it was clear she notice that Kuromaru is missing

"Where is Kuromaru! You better not hurt him!" Sounded both angry and betrayed

"Not to worry Tsume I would never hurt Kuromaru in such a way he is safe believe me I just put him in a nice sleep dreaming away" hiding behind a tree her chakra is telling me she is both happy and relieved to hear that _(Glad to see I didn't ruin my friendship with her)_

Once I said that both her and Fugaku start trying to find me but I kept myself well hidden when she was near a pond I revealed myself to her she look happy about that she then start attacking me. I notice her nails almost like look claws so yeah very sharp looking indeed she just kept on attacking me with so much intensity but it seem she is so much like Kiba just keep attacking and attacking with no strategy whatever _(That could be a problem)_ so when she launch at me at my backside I did a backflip by putting my hand on top of her head I then did couple of hand signed and did couple of ice needle that pinned her to the tree and now she can't moved or do any hand signed look like I won against her

"Damnnit! I lost! No fair if Kuromaru was here with me we would have won" giving me a pouty face

"And that's the problem Tsume...you are relying to much on him and him to you...don't get me wrong I understand that to your clan that's important but what would happen if the an enemy is able to separate the both of you...how are you gonna defend yourself?! How will Kuromaru be able to protect himself without you there?! You two not only need to work together but you also need to learned how to fight separately it's better to be safe than sorry...I am not telling you this because I think your weak far from it I know your strong I am saying this because I care about you your my best girlfriend after all right" giving her my gentle smile

Tsume looked shock about it but her chakra...her emotions is telling me that she is happy about what I said "Yeah yeah I got it red" _(Red! Yay! She gave me a cute nickname! Epppp!)_

"Good glad to see th-" suddenly I was struck by kunais at my side

"OH MY GOD! FUGAKU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT GOING TO FAR!" Tsume yell at the perpetrator with so much anger

When Fugaku reveal himself he thought maybe he had gone far but then he notice that my falling form turned into a log

 _(That fucking bastard! He is so lucky that I sense him before he did that otherwise I'd be skewered by now...oh he is so dead!)_

"Tch of course you know the substitution jutsu" sounded bored about it too _(Fuck you too asshole!)_

"Yours such a prick! You know that! I was gonna go easy on you! But you can forget about that now! It is so on you Emo punk!" Giving him my angry looked that I am displaying on my face

A tick appear on his forehead he then threw several of his kunais towards me but I dodge them then he threw another one at a rope hidden behind the bush and more weapons that are kunais, shurikens, and spikes came at towards me but again I dodge he then used his left leg to aim at my face but I blocked it he then tried to used his right hand and aimed my face with his fist but I blocked that too he then spin the bottom half of his body spin a bit and used his other leg to aimed the top of my head but I blocked that too with my elbow he is fighting with everything he got...

 _(This techniques seemed so familiar to me where have I seen it! Ah! Yes now I remember from sasuke when he battle kakashi trying to get one of the bells...sooo that we're sasuke learned that techniques from I should have known it was from his father…like father like son)_

Then once I separated myself from him I prepared myself to continue on our fight _(If he's anything like sasuke then he is about to do the fireball jutsu)_ no soon later I thought of that he did the hand signed for it _(Called it!)_ once he was done

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" He then blew me his flame thrower towards me but since I saw this coming I decided to make the same moved kakashi did so when he was done he notice I am nowhere to be seen he then began to look around trying to find me he look to his left then to his right behind him even above him and then I decided it was time to finish this battle of our…so I drew my arm out from the ground and then...

"Where?!...I'm where you at least expected...Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" I then bring him down to the earth the only thing that you could see is his head _(Hahahaha! Just like sasuke! I so can't wait to tell him I kick his father ass! This is a goldmine!)_

"Nice try Emo maybe next time" giving him my smirk and he looked really mad _(Sore loser)_

"Hell yeah! She kick your ass Fugaku! You go girl!" Yelling out loud looking happy about it too

"Tch...you just got lucky! Wait till next time I'll definitely defeat you! Miyako!" Looking so determine about it _(Yeah definitely a sore loser)_

"Yeah yeah whenever you are ready emo" "DONT CALLED ME THAT!" "Anyway you did good job on our fight but your too cocky Fugaku...you think everyone is beneath you and instead of consider other as equal you consider them a burden and that's not a good thing you know...we are comrades...we must work together...to protect not only our kin but our family and friends as well and yeah I consider you as my friend Fugaku...tell you what if you start considering all of us friends then I'll start teaching you some of my moves what do you say?!" Waiting for him to respond

"*Sigh* Your so annoying _(jerk)_ but you did defeated me...so I'm gonna consider you as my rival...but I promised you this Miyako...one day I'll defeat you and when that time come be ready for it got it!" Looking at like we that fired in his eye

 _(Ah shit! He consider me his rival! That just great! I should have thought this through! A competitive uchihas is an annoying uchihas! Fuck! I'm so screw! Now he'll never leave me alone! Way a go me *crying really hard anime styled*)_

"Yeah yeah I gottach" _(Please done)_ I then dispelled my jutsu on Fugaku then I released Tsume and lastly but not least I released and used my senbons to wake him up again once I was done I turn around to look at both of them again

"Well I'll see yes guys later k!" Tsume gave me a thumb up and Kuromaru just barp and Fugaku just nodded at me so I nodded back at them and start heading off to my last destination

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Every clan head has seen each of their children's being defeated by Miyako Senju and while some are at awe and impressed by her skill others _(Hyūga and Uchihas)_ are not because to them being defeat is unexceptable but at the same time they are happy to see that there is someone that their son's want to surpassed too

They have a drive a goal now and possibly one of there son's bride if there they continue on being friends to her who to say that perhaps in a couple of more years she'll fall for one of them and her having her as a daughter in law is beneficial for any clan not only is she related to both Hashirama and Tobirama senju the most powerful of all shinobi of that time but she is also from an Uzumaki as well...all clans head minus the Inuzuka are already considering an arrange marriage proposal to Miyako because she would make a fine wife when she become of aged

But that a discussion for another time right now a lot of them are considering teaching their sons different techniques because they want them to catch us to her they are also driven by her skill

"*Sigh* it such a drag but it would seem the only one left is your son Hokage-sama aren't you worry for your son?!" Shikai Nara decided to asked what everyone's is thinking

"Hmmm...not at all...I know for certain that my son will do just fine" nodded his head at them

"You think so Hiru?! Care to make a wager then" Ko(Takehiko) giving him a smirk

"Sure why not I'm game" returning his smirk with his very own and because of that each clan head is betting which child this fight and whoever win not only get bragging right for an entire year but also the loser has to do anything the winner say for an entire week and if by small chance it's a time the wife will received the prizes but what are the odds in that now on the screen they see that all the children's are heading in the same location where Daichi is at and now it would appear that even they are curious wanting to know who will become thee victorious of this fight so now they are all waiting and not a second later Miyako has finally appear and now the final battle shall begin

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

My time is almost up so I need to get to Don as soon as possible, my senses are telling me that he is closed by and judging to where I am heading at it's would appear I'll be heading to one of the compound gardens again but this time it's one of the largest ones because it's between the south and east wing once I got there I notice Don is in a meditation position _(I'm guessing he's been waiting for me)_ I also notice that my senses are telling all the future clan heirs are here as well…

 _(It would appear we have an audience...well that fine by me if they want a show then we'll give it to them though I do hope they are at a safe distance)_

" **Hey Don wuz up did I kept you waiting long"** I decided to speak to him in English I don't want others to hear our conversation

" **I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it on time El"** still in the meditation position with his eye closed

" **Come on Don you should know me by now"** giving him a pouty face

" **I do know you El...I also know that when you have fun you get way into it"** still in the same position _(Know it all)_

" **Yeah that about right...anyway we better get started my time is almost up and we have an audience...let's not disappoint them shall we"** giving him my signature smirk

" **Yeah let's"** he finally open his eye and gave me his own smirk once he stand up he stretched a bit then he looked at me one more time " **Let's start up with a warm first alright"** waiting for me to respond to him

" **Kk"** giving him my happy looked once I said that me and him start off in a position he first threw his kunais at me and I deflected them with my senbons then I start charging at him and I threw my senbons while I'm at it but he deflected them while charging at me as well once we were closed we start fighting he start punching left and right then he would used his legs and I dodging each of them and then I do the same to him and he does the same at me we just kept going like that for 2 minutes then we separated to each other

" **Alright El warm up is over...now don't hold back"** he looked very serious when he said that to me he took out a small spear almost like kid version _(I see he is serious about this now so be it then)_ I took out my kid version of twin sword yeah I am serious about this too _(Let's the game begins)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Everyone has seen how Miyako and Daichi were communicated in some strange language they never heard of before then they saw how they start attacking with one another and once they were separated they were surprised to see the kind of weapons they are carrying

"Hmmm...I see that my son is taking this seriously then...it would seemed that your daughter is a worthy adversary because he would never bring out his weapon unless otherwise" telling everyone what he knows

"I would appear my daughter think so also she would only bring out her twin blades when she is serious about it...let's see what's gonna happens nexts shall we" all of them nodded as well because they too want to know as well

The children's are all closed by seeing this intense battle is quite impressive they know that Miyako is strong but to see that Daichi is perhaps the same par as her is something new to them they all decided to stay and watch and to see what will they do next they are getting quite anxious about it

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

We both beginning with our own fighting stance and we just stood there for a second and then we begin our weapons clash with one another I used both of my swords to attack him left right, left right, up down, down up but he always block my attacks with his spear then he brought him spear down to try to make me fall but I jump on time _(His moves remind me of Kilik from Soul Calibur)_

Then he know kick me on the stomach and it hurt like hell I cough a bit but instead of being angry about this I am getting more excited so I decided that playtime is over

" **I'm guessing you figured out that I am still holding back a bit"** giving him a smile

" **Hmp..of course I did...ready now"** seemed to be waiting for me " **yup"** giving him my last smile before after that I went cold serious

I took off my weights that I was on my legs and wrists I want to add more like Rock Lee but I decided against it because if I do it now then my body won't grow properly so yeah I'm gonna wait on that a bit more once they were off you can see a small cracked on the ground where I drop them then I stood in my serious stance and he did the same that when all hell break loose we charged at one another with so much speed when I jump I aimed both of my blades on top of his head but he blocked it but when he did we made a small crater

Then he try to slash me but I used him chest to push myself off of him then he came charging at me this time but I blocked it with both my blades both weapons just kept clashing one another for awhile until I finally threw my weapons at him he easily dodged it until he felt a sharp pain on his arms he see that my weapons return to me

" **I see...you learned chakra threads...very smart perhaps I should do the same seems very useful for this type of situation"** giving me his nod of approval that he is pleased with me

" **Yeah I'd gladly teach it to you when this is over k"** nodded back at him

We continued on attacking each other once we got separated again he then his weapon suddenly start summoning wind all around him " **Wind style: Hurricane twist jutsu!"** He spin is spear around creating a hurricane alright so then I start heading towards it then I threw my weapons I created my own wind around it and it went straight towards the hurricane so it clash with it and since both are two different winds I was able to nullified it then I did a couple of hand signed and did " **Ice style: impaled of death"** several ice came shooting up from the ground but of course Don is able to escape and destroy some of them with his weapon I used my chakra threads to bring my blades back to me so when it did we came charging at each other again until my wrist glow telling me time is up both of our weapons are on our neck telling us we are at par at one another so then we disarmed ourselves and bow respectfully to one another because of our amazing battle _(That was certainly fun we should do that again sometime)_

Suddenly all the children's came running towards us demands answer and when we can trained together to say this mission is a success is an understatement even our parents appear they all seemed pleased we all just took a quick break then will continue the game some more but one thing for sure our bond is starting to form.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **KO (Takehiko) POV:**

For the remaining evening my daughter and her new friends are just talking in the far end corner while the rest of us adult socialize at one another I am happy to see that everything went very smoothly today for my special girl birthday and it will remains that way but then I remember an important matter that I needed to do first I then turn towards my wife

"Honey there's an important matter I need to take care off will you be alright for a bit?!" Giving her my serious looked she then look towards me and understand what I am trying to say

"Of course my love will be just fine but don't take too long alright our little girl will be angry at you if you miss her cutting her own cake" giving me her lovely smile _(God I love her so much)_

"Can't have that can we *kiss her lips* be back" and then I teleported myself where I am needed to be...

 _(Father flying thunder god techniques always come in handy for such occasion now for that important matter)_

I teleported myself to a location where the Black anbu have capture an assassin during my daughter playtime it would appear this imbecile believed he could either capture or kill my daughter such a foolish man

While all the anbu pinned him down it was Wolve that responded to me "There were the total of 4 here but we took care of the other 3 Senju-sama" I nodded at him I wasn't worried about that because even if they failed I could easily take care of it myself

"Good" I then walked towards the last assassin, he looked both angry and afraid of me _(Good)_

"Did you honestly believe you could succeed let alone get away with it...you dare enter my home and try to ruined my daughter special important day...such an act is unforgivable *grab is head with one of my hand and the other has a kunai* I will make an example out of you...I will return you to your home in pieces by the time I'm through with you...you'll be begging for me to end you" giving him my deadliest cold looked I have ever given

I then stab him on both of his kneecap so deep enough that he would never be able to walk with them ever again I then told the anbu to send him away for now _(I'll deal with him later)_ I then turn around toward the wolve anbu

"Thank you for looking out for my daughter and her friends" giving him a kind smile the anbu knee down before me and nodded his head

"Of course it is my duty Senju-sama" giving me his professional tone

"You can cut that out Sakumo it just you and me and no one can see us not while the seal is in placed" Giving him a smirk he then removed his anbu masked

"Of course you did I really shouldn't be surprised about that" giving me his friendly smile

"Please continue on looking out for my daughter when I am not around...a war is coming...and I am asking you as a friend...please protect her when I am not around...I wish I could be the one to do it but sooner or later I'll be asked to fight in the frontline and when that time come...I am afraid that someone will try to take advantage to the situation" giving him my serious tone

"By someone you mean like Danzo for example" looking very serious about it as well because he too understands why I feel this way

"Yeah someone like him...that bastard try to convince the hokage and me that my daughter is better off joining with the root...and like I said to him over my dead body...I will not let my daughter become one of his puppets...you and I both know that Hiruzen is a kind, strong, and intelligent man but when it come to the councils…*sigh* he acts professional and strict but he is too open and forgiving...he has already let Danzo do unspeakable thing that my father would never approved off but no one can see it...and that why I am part of the councils...and that you are my spy...so we can prevent them from doing something that will certainly cause destruction to the village...Sakumo...there is no one else I trust more than you... so please continue on with this private mission that I have given you" giving him my gentle yet serious looked

"Of course my friend...I will continue on to do so for all of Konoha sake" nodded at me then giving me his hand to shake on it...this is a pack between us no one must know of this because to other they may consider this as treason but that not the case we are doing this for the sake of the village, the same village that my father and my uncle work so hard for to bring peace to our people and I will make sure it will stay that way and anyone who try to harm it will meet their end

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Two years and half has passed by and all the children's are now 5 years old and in one more week they will all soon begins there ninja school and they are all pretty excited about it because it one step closer in becoming a full fledged ninja

For the past 2 years and a half the children's have grown closer to one another they become good friends they would always trained with one another to see how strong they are becoming the strongest of the group are Miyako and Daichi ever since her 3rd birthday party they both have become bestfriend like they used to in there past life. A lot of the future clan heir took Miyako advice and try to do something new without their parents _(mostly Hyūga and uchiha)_ knowledge some have developed new skill because they want to catch up to both Miyako and Daichi level.

The children's has a goal now...Miyako best girl friend is of course Tsume and for Daichi surprisely its Fugaku. Of course the boys would hang out to do guy stuff without the girls and sometime they would tease the two by scaring them but it never end well with them for that because both Miyako and Tsume are very fierce. Every once a month they would do ninja tag to see how strong they have gotten and what do they need to approve off they would do it either in one of their houses or out in the training yard where no one is using today is one of those day.

Right now it's a Saturday and it's Daichi turned to become it everyone wanted to improved on concealing there chakra and movement so once the game has started they all start running to a different location. Far away from the future heirs location there is a young boy that decided to read under a tree he back is pressed against the tree enjoying the breeze and the peace the leaves are falling off the tree because soon the fall will start while he is enjoying the scenery he didn't notice that another presence has appear where he is at

Miyako just kept running when she decided it was far enough she decided to hide behind the tree camouflaging herself with it even though that kinda hard because of her dark reddish brown hair. She decided to used her senses to know what's going on unaware that a furry little guy decided to make a drop on her and I mean that quite literally a cat decided to jump on top of her head and because she is so focused on what she is doing the action that the cat did scared her like there is no tomorrow so she accidentally slip and start falling off the tree she closed her eye prepares for the painful impact she will receive.

The little boy just continue on reading his book when suddenly he hears a girl scream but what was more surprising to him is that the scream came on top of him when he looked up he notice the girl begin to fall off the branch and without thinking and came running towards her hoping he would catch her on time and when he did capture her they both slide across the grass a bit he is glad to see he made it on time when he felt a shift in his hold he begins to opened his blue eyes and once he did he met the most beautiful eyes color he has ever seen greyish silver he then begin to notice her hair is a unique or dark red to him it is very pretty especially the way the wind breeze on it.

The blue eyed boy and the redhead girl just kept looking at one another unaware that the string of destiny/faith has been intertwined together and that a new path has been created...a different path that the original may no longer exist one can never say but one thing for sure things are about to get even more interesting than it already are…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Hey guys sorry took me awhile I'll probably post every two weeks because of my new job so yeah I hoped you guys enjoyed the story let me know what's you think and who is the blue eyed boy she just met?! Let me know if any of you want a short story of Miyako with any of the future heirs alright so take care much luv!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry took me longer than needed really busy at work to make it up to you how about a short story with our favorite OC's with the future clan heirs?! If you like that idea then place your vote who you want it to be okay not telling you when or such just gonna be surprised alright! So anyway enjoy and take care much luv to you all!**

 **Vote:**

 **-Minato**

 **-Shikaku**

 **-Choza**

 **-Fugaku**

 **-Hiashi**

 **-Hizashi**

 **-Shibi**

 **-Daichi**

 **-Inoichi**

 **-Tsume**

 **-Miyako**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

I couldn't stop looking at the young boy crystal blue eyes and I must admit it they are quite beautiful but I decided enough is enough

"Yo! Nice catch! Sorry that I drop in on you like that?! Hahaha! So umm...are you okay?! I didn't hurt you now did I?!" I finally decided to stand up from the ground and when I turn my head toward the boy I finally notice his whole appearance and let me tell you...you never expected it was going to be _him_

 _(...-_-...?...!...0-0….OMG! It's Minato! As in thee Minato Namikaze...the most kindness, strongest, smartest man you could ever meet! Not only that he is also naruto father! Omg! Omg! Omg! I am soooo freaking out now! And he save me! Ah! Shit! I hope I didn't hurt him! That'll be bad! That'll be really bad! Okay...okay...El keep it cool...keep it together….you don't wanna scared him off now do you...-_-...nope, nope! I can't do it! Epppppp! It fucking Minato Namikaze!)_

While I am having a breakdown in my mind Minato finally stood up from the ground and started dusted himself off he then turned his head towards me and then he gave me his charming smile

 _(Must not fall for him! Must control my desired to hug him! Must not freak him out! Dammit! It's a lot harder than I thought it would be because he is right here in front of me)_

"It's not a problem I am happy to help...by the way why were you up on that tree?!" He then turn his head to the side giving me his confused look

 _(Omg! He is just so dang cute! I really wanna hug him my right now but that'll be kinda weird because we never met before and I really don't want him to hate me)_

"Yeah my bad...hahaha...you see my friends and I are playing a game right now, we are testing out how good we have gotten in concealing our chakra as well as our movements…so I decided to hide up on that tree over there...and while I was concentrating on my sensory skill to see where everyone is located at something suddenly jump on top of my head and scared the hell out of me….hehehe" I don't know if I am blushing out of embarrassment or because I am close to Minato I think it might be both...

"*chuckling* I see well I am glad that I decided to be here then" giving me a gentle look _(Damn! I can totally see why kushina fell in love with him!)_

Suddenly we both here a meow on the same tree that I was at not too long ago, I just stared at the kitten and then I did what I always do being...dramatic

"Ah ha! *pointing my finger at the kitty* So it was _you_! *meow* you are so lucky that you are cute! Otherwise all hell would have broken loose! Because I hate losing you know! *meow*...eppppp! Your just too cute! I can't stay mad at you! *meow*" and then I remember I actually forgot he is still here I stood frozen to my spot when I heard him chuckling beside me

"Hey! Stop laughing at me" he just kept on chuckling at me then he finally spoke to me "I'm sorry I just thought this whole scene is cute" giving me that charming smile again once he said that I started to blushed really hard! I mean come on you would be also if it was happening to you right now.

"Pft...whatever...anyway...Don how much longer are you planning on watching us?! It's getting kinda creepy you know?!" As soon as I said that he stood right nexts to me in an instant

"I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna notice me?!" He is ignoring Minato surprised shocked expression

"Hah! I knew you were there for while Don...no one can sneak up on me without me knowing...I was just wondering why you didn't come out?!" Giving him that look that said oh yeah I'm that good

"And yet a kitty didn't have a problem with that...wait till I tell all our friends about this" giving me his smirk of satisfaction, if looks could kill he be 6 feet under my now

"You wouldn't dare" Giving him my threatening look that said if he so much say a word in this, we both got so caught it in our conversation that we have forgotten that Minato is still here, we stop what we were doing once we notice Minato is laughing really loud and hard

"Hahahaha! You two are quite a character! Hahaha!" He just kept clutching his stomach and wiping away his tears _(Hmmm...I didn't think we were that funny?! Oh well as long as he is happy I guess no harm no foul right)_

When he finally decided to calm down Don then begin to analyze him I could tell he recognized him but probably doesn't remember where so he decided to asked him

"Who the hell are you?!" Giving him a stern looked on his face I couldn't help but give myself a face palm to that _(Seriously Don! How could you not remember who he is?!)_

Minato look like he just realized something very important I couldn't help but notice he glance at my way for a second _(Weird)_

"Oh...I'm sorry about that...I never did introduce myself did I?! *glance my way again* Errr...Hi! My name is Minato, Minato Namikaze! It's a pleasure to meet you both! I am gonna be a hokage when I grow up!" Giving us both his winning smile

We both just kept quiet for a minute after that introduction he just displayed _(Yeah definitely naruto father alright)_

It was then Don just realized who he just talk to and once he did he turn his head toward me and speak to me in English so Minato doesn't understand what we are saying to each other

" **Wait! Did he just say Minato! As in the one that become naruto father in a couple of years and become the fourth hokage that Minato?!"** Looking quite shock about it too

" **That the one...man you are slow! I knew right away it was him"** giving him my smirk

" **Of course you would...he was one of your favorite characters you were crushing on...so I am not surprised about that"** giving me his knowing smirk

" **Shut up! That was a long time ago!"** I know I am blushing hard after he said that to me

" **And what about you! I know kushina is one of the female characters you were crushing on!"** Now it was my turned to smile because he is blushing after I said that

We were going back and forth forgetting once again that Minato is still there he just kept watching our exchange in a curious yet confused looked that he is displaying on his face once we notice what we did again we stop it was then Don decided to talk again

"Sorry about that we tend to carry away when we have one of our little spat...and since you introduce yourself allow me to do the same for the both of us...hello...my name is Daichi, Daichi Sarutobi...and this loud mouth *pointing his thumb at me* "HEY!" here is my best friend Miyako, Miyako Senju" I gave him a grin "Sup!" Once he was done introducing us Minato just stood there frozen in this place his eye begin to widen very largely even his mouth is in a gape

 _(Why is he looking at us like that?! It's like he never met two regular kids before?! Was it something Don said?! Mmmm?! Nope can't think of anything that can make him an reaction like this)_

"Did you say Sarutobi?! As in the third hokage son and your a senju as in the first hokage granddaughter" he then point his finger at Don when he said that and then me

 _(Ah! Right I forgot! Don is the third hokage son and I am from the senju clan and that both of my grandfathers used to be the previous hokages as well...hmm...I almost forgot about that...mmm...I guess I am so used to it by now that I tend to forget that we are from powerful clans...I guess he never expected to meet any of us)_

"Well close enough my grandfather is actually the second hokage but yeah the first is also too" giving him a shrug saying that it's no big deal

"Ah! It's an honor to meet the both of you" He then begin to bow to the both of us

"I am sure the both of you have the exact same dream as I do...and I know either one of you would probably make it then I do...but even so...I-I won't give up! I will become the next hokage!" Looking very determined about it too

We both just stand there not sure why he said that but I guess we both know why we just kept looking at him like he is both crazy and amazing then we both said something to him at the same time

" **I don't want to be the next hokage, you can have it, it's yours"** now it was his turn staying frozen in his place looking very confused now

"Eh?!" "Look man...I don't wanna be a hokage like my old man...I wanna be the hidden leafs village protector...I want something better...something more cooler, more meaningful at least to me that what I want" "Eh?!" He still look like he couldn't believe what he is hearing

"Yeah I totally agree! "Eh?!" Just because my grandfathers were both the first and second hokages people automatically presumed that I want the same thing but that not the case...I don't wanna be the hokage...like Don here I also wanna be the village protector! With a cool name! Yeah!" Giving him a thumb up with a smile

He just stood there saying nothing in his shock yet surprised expression we both didn't understand why he is acting this way but then again I guess if two children that are from powerful clan and doesn't wanna follow their father or grandfather's legacy I supposed I would react like that as well but screw legacy I make my own destiny and choices, I am also glad that my parents aren't like that otherwise I'd totally be screw

"Anyway it's nice to meet you goldielocks but we both gotta go now, our friends are probably wondering where we are at so until we meet again laters!" Giving him a smile and Don just nodded at him and then we both start heading off to the location where everyone is at but not before I turn my head a bit and gave him a wave while I still continue on running while thinking how things are about to get even more interesting now

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Minato POV:**

I just stood there surprised about what just happened not only did I met the third hokage son but the first and second hokage granddaughter as well and they are not what I have been expecting if I have to be honest with myself I would have thought that both of them would want the same dream as me but that isn't the case neither of them want it and not only that they actually said I can have it?! But why?! Why not become the hokage?! I know that I want to be hokage because I want people to acknowledge me.

Both of my parents are civilians but my father is a shinobi...a chunin actually and my mother was a kind and gentle soul at least that what my father tells me she die giving birth to me. He always told me stories about there love, how they always wanted a family but it was hard for her to have a child so when they found out she was pregnant with me she was beyond happy about it but unfortunately there were complications.

When they found out that my birth can cause my mother to die the doctor wanted to removed me to save her life but she refused saying that she rather sacrificed her life to save mine, and she did exactly that and my father never hated me or resented me, he always tells me that he doesn't blame me that he and my mother knows I had a purpose and that I will do great things hearing that always brought me to tears because I'll never see my mother, I'll never hug her or tell her how much I love her and my dad try this best to care for me.

He even told me that my mother said one day I'll find the one, the one that I am meant to be with, someone that I will love unconditionally, someone that will make my heart stop, the one that will make me wanna go near her, craving for her...and I want that kind of love...I want the one that my parents share for each other. He told me I'll know the one when I feel a sudden pull towards her and I am not sure if that what happened today when she fell on top of me but I did feel something.

When I open my eyes and look straight into hers I then started to feel something I don't know if this is the feeling that parents have talk about but I do know that I want to stay close to her, her eyes they are so beautiful...I felt so mesmerized by them the color of her hair is so unique, the way the wind blows on it make it look like the flaming crimson so beautiful yet so powerful, her smile is so gentle and caring, I don't understand why I feel this way?! I don't even know her yet I can't stop staring at her when she run off with Daichi-kun I felt a bit disappointed but when she turn her head towards me one more time I felt like my heart just stop.

This is a new feeling I never felt before and I still don't know if this is the feeling that my father talked about but one thing for sure I wanna see them again I wants to be friends with them but most of all I wanna see her again after that encounter he return home and told his father who he meets then he headed towards him room and when it was time for bed all he can think about is the crimson Miyako and her smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Daichi POV:**

I headed toward my bedroom once I excused myself to the dinner table, I needed time for myself I needed to analyze the situation because today unnerved me a lot once El and I left Minato behind I couldn't help but notice how he kept glancing at her every once in a while I first I didn't think much of it at that time because I thought it's was perhaps her hair color I mean it's not common to see a person with red hair around here but time after time when we kept talking he kept looking at her a bit more longer...I am starting to get a bit concerned about this whole situation, so then I started thinking about this whole thing.

 _(Didn't he fell in love with Kushina once he set his eyes toward her?! It was a love at first sight for him?! I mean once she came into this village at what?! When she was at age 6 and was introduced to the classroom and then after that he didn't stop looking at her...and then he start stalking her?! And they were only like 6 years old! Not even middle schoolers for pete sake! Dammit! This is bad! If this is what I think it is then we got a problem?! Good thing El is clueless to see it but then again she only see them as harmless kids with harmless crushes but this is Minato we are talking about just like Kushina when he like someone it turn to love and that is that! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Okay okay the only thing I can do is keep an eye on him and make sure he falls for kushina and no one else no matter what it has to be her because if it isn't then naruto will never be born and we can't have that! We need the hero of the prophecy for now I won't say anything to El but if I start to notice something is off with him then I will have to tell her by then hopefully I am being silly and overreacting I really hope that I am wrong about this…I really do)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week has passed since that day we met Minato and nothing seem abnormal so far, for the entire week El and I have been training non stop since we both knew that the war will start sooner or later and we are trying to get ourselves ready for when that day does come but I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter with Minato, I still feel a bit uneasy but I might be just overreacting because there is no way a 5 year old could fall in love it is not even possible so I just ignored this nagging feeling I am getting at for now I need to start getting ready because today is the day.

For 5 years I have been training really hard with both my father and the future sannin as well as with El and our new friends too...of course training with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru is fun and all that but I gotta be honest with myself I am just glad they don't doted on me like they do to El but they do treat me like I am there little brother which is fine by me I learned so many new type of skill with all of them Tsunade medic, Jiraiya seals, and orochimaru knowledge of jutsus it's helps me greatly since my father can't trained me as often as I would like since he is hokage and all.

I guess I can understand why boruto act the way he is being the son of the hokage is no fun in picnic it's actually a pain in the ass, people always try to be your friend just because of your father higher power trying to get me interested in there daughters for pete sake I am only 5 years old man why the hell would I think about marriage now! I mean seriously what is wrong with these people, I am also beginning to think that my parents might get me to have an arranged marriage with El _(Ew! Gross man)_ which so never gonna happened even if El doesn't looked like in our past life doesn't mean it's gonna happened...which is definitely not.

Anyway today is the day, the day we finally enter the ninja academy and I am not gonna lie I am actually pretty excited about this, I mean who wouldn't be right even my mother is excited for me as well she got me a brand new clothes just for the occasion I am wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a red and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt I also have white wrapped around my left leg similar to Asuma when he gets older...looking myself in the mirror and satisfied with the way I looked I must admit _(I look good)_

When it was time to leave I started heading off with my mother while we walking through the street a lot of people start greeting us I respond just to be polite and also because my mother is there otherwise I just ignored these faker once we got there I started to look around and see lots of children's with their parents I didn't see any of my friends yet until

"Hey! Don! You made it!" I turned my head toward her and see her running towards me waving her arms back and forth like a mad woman so like her

"Idiot...why wouldn't I be" giving her a shrug and then my mother smack upside my head _(Damn that still hurt)_

"Manners Daichi" giving me a stern looked that said I better watch I say otherwise there will be great consequences _(Good grief)_

"Hahaha! You just got served" then it was her turned to get smack upsides the head as well I couldn't help myself but smirk with satisfaction _(Served you right)_ I chuckled silently at this

"You too Mi" it would appear that both of her parents came that good since it's just me and my mom well not really my dad would have come but since he is the hokage he needs to be here early

Our parents start having there own conversation while me and El continue on how excited we are I then started to hear whisper about me and her

"Look it's the hokage son and the granddaughter from the second and first", "Yeah your right I wonder if the two clan I putting them in arranged marriage?!", "That would surprise me", "Look it's them", "I better tell my children to make friends with them", "sweetheart listen to daddy get the hokage son attention to you if you can get him to fall in love with you then our life is set, "Son make sure you get the granddaughter of both hokage!" And blah blah blah I mean seriously don't they know that we can hear them I am starting to get piss off about this but El gave me the look and start talking to me in English so no one can understand us and since we are a bit far from our parents they won't hear us as well

" **Just ignored them Don...it's not that surprising you know...they been like this ever since we were born"** looking bored about this

" **Yeah I know El but still it's annoying as hell...I mean ew! Man seriously! Married to you! Gross! Even the idea is nauseating"** giving her my disgusted looked that I am displaying

" **And what's wrong with marrying me exactly!?"** _(Shit! I really done it now)_ when I turn my head towards her I notice her smile has gotten very deadly and her left eye is twitching with both anger and annoyance

" **Look El don't get me wrong...you are pretty and all that but even so I know it's you so all I can think about is you in the past life and well it's just kind creeps me out I know you since we were kids and that twice already both out last and this lifetime...I am sure you would make one hell of a wife just not my type of wife, I mean I consider you as mine little sister so yeah that why the idea is nauseating it has nothing to do with you...promised"** after I said that she looked like she is happy with what I have just told her which mean I lived to see another day

 _(Thank god! I probably die if she punch me because of freakishly massive strength she has...I mean seriously man she is just as bad as Tsunade maybe even worst)_

After we settled down a bit more our friends qstarted to appears once they see us they all start heading towards our direction we became our own groupy of the group and it would appear that El and I are the ring leaders which is weird but I guess since we are the strongest it make sense in a way for another 5 minutes later my old man finally appear before us the with a line of Chunin teachers at his sides on the platform. Pop stood tall and proud in his Hokage garb before the audience, the large hat shielding his face from the bright sun. A proud smile is on his tanned face as he gazed upon the faces of proud parents and hopeful children. His smile grew little wider as his eyes landed on me, eyes shining with so much happiness and pride. _(I'll make you proud pop)_

"Today, we welcome the future of Konohagakure. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, believed in a time of peace and love. He kept these ideals in mind as our village was built, that his children and the children of others would possess those ideals. Ideals that burn so brightly and so strongly, it is our Will of Fire," My old man said in strong and confident voice that he is displaying, the audience is so quiet because they wanna listen to him.

"Our children are precious to us. They are not only our future but also the future to our village. Today, these children walk through these doors to let their Will of Fire grow. They will protect this Will of Fire that has been passed down from the First Hokage and will lead our village into a new future."

Cheers rose from the crowd as Pop finished his speech, shouts of praise and hope. Letting out a piercing whistle, I added my own cheers as well after that Pop began to read off the names of the students. I ignored all the unfamiliar names and focused on the Clan kids walk up to the platform. Shibi was the first, calmly walking up the platform to stand before the crowd, Shikaku is following behind him. After a few more names, the Hyuga twin followed, Hizashi silently following his older twin with a blank expression as always. Tsume was up next, bouncing up the steps with Kuromaru on her head. Then it was Fugaku turn with the same blank looked that he too also wear all the time then the nexts kids came up and blah blah blah I just sort of blanked out after that, I started to look around and notice Minato is here as well I don't think he notice me staring at him I then began to analyze his wardrobe it's exactly like in the anime when he was a kid he is wearing a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood he really does remind me of naruto with the same terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face...

I was so distracted that I nearly missed the next name that made my head snap up. Did my old man just say...? I shot forward, shoving past long adult legs and little bodies to get to the front. I could hear Mom calling my name in slight alarm but I ignore it. Managing to peer between two civilian parents, I then jump on top of the platform and line up with the others it would appears that all of our friends are here minus one then the nexts name that has been called next caught me by surprise...guess who it is that right folks that right it is Minato himself so while he headed towards the platform I then began to notice how his eye is swifting everywhere as if he is looking for someone I also notice how his eye look a tad disappointed for some strange reason I have a feeling I know what it is though I am hoping I am wrong…

Then my old man called out the last name to the kid that will enter the academy like the rest of us guess who it is my best friend Miyako the moment he said her name I notice how Minato eyes began to sparkles in anime styles the way that Naruto looked at Sakura when they were in the academy together _(Yup like father like son I guess...it's kinda creepy)_ once she came up the platform and stood next to Minato I then notice him glancing at her every now and then _(Shit...this isn't good…please let it be just a crushed)_ once we settle down my old talked again I just space out a bit until…

"...I present to you, the future of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Pop voice called out, snapping me out of my daze. Huh? Say What Now? _(Sorry I get bored easily if it's not interesting sue me)_

As I stared at the clapping crowd, a Chunin stepped up with a clipboard in his hand. Turning to us, he said, "Each Chunin instructor has a list of your names with them. When you hear your name, please stand in a orderly line before them."

I then turn my head toward my mother and I see her in the same place with all the other current clan head, she is giving me the look of pride, her face is literally is beaming so much I decided to give her a small smile, I then turned my attention back to the Chunin teachers calling the names of the students. At the call of my name, I scurried over to a growing line in front of tall Chunin with his hair is past shoulder-length which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wear his forehead protector like a bandanna similar to Gemma but not at the same time. Looking at the students in line, I begin to notice that all the future clan heirs are in the same classroom, of course they would be in the same class with me and El. I see Tsume flashed El a grin from her spot behind Hizashi who was happily giving El a small glare but you can see a fired within them.

 _(Charming isn't he...ever since El 3 year birthday party he seemed to have a bit of rivalry with her at least I hoped that what it is...kinda hard to tell since Hyūga don't tend to show their emotions so it's kinda hard to figure it out)_

"All right guys, please follow me," our new sensei called out, his tone is very friendly and calm he sorta remind me of Iruka now that I think about it this guy could be his father.

We all follow his down the classroom hall in a orderly fashion _(kindergarten all over again)_ and once we made it to our classroom Tsume immediately went to find the perfect seat for her and Kuromaru, once she did she called out El name to come sit next to her and I of course follow her we are sitting in like the middle section just like in the anime it's 3 to 3 so Tsume, El and me the row to my left side is Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi then the one on Tsume right side are the twin and Shibi and lastly the ones that are behind us is Fugaku on the right side sit so behind Tsume and ohhh well you look at that Minato decided to sit in the same section with Fugaku but in the left side corner so in other word he is literally is sitting right behind me _(Great)_ it's seems like no one's gonna sit between them _(Guess that everyone)_ seeing them seated together remind so much of sasuke and naruto this is gonna be a funny story to tell them when they are born and are a bit older.

When we all seated our teacher finally decided to introduce himself as Isamu Umino _(Called it!)_ so I was right...nice least we know we have a fair teacher if he is anything like his son then this is gonna be an awesome school year for us all so once he finished introducing himself he then asked us to introduce ourselves and what we like and such so nothing interesting once that was over with he began explaining us what chakra is, where it came from, how we used it and blah blah blah so I basically space out most of the teaching since most of us already know this stuff being Clan kids you had to learn this very early on, seeing as you were expected to uphold your Clan's status and bring honor to the family so yeah no need for me to hear this I then glanced to my right side I notice that El is sleeping soundly _(Lucky)_ that is until our teacher threw a chalk right on her forehead _(Ouch)_ it was quite funny actually least I couldn't help but chuckle and because of that I got chalk up too and let me tell you it hurt like shit…

Isamu-Sensei then took everyone outside for stretches and some basic katas to build our muscles and stamina. Once that was done he then told us to run around the training ground for at least ten laps. And this is a huge training ground luckily for me my mother and old man had me running around our compound so this was ridiculously easy for me and it's seemed that Isamu-sensei is impressed not just me but El too but it also seemed that it irritated then one of the twin and Fugaku so the basically started to go fast to be right nexts to me and El, followed by Tsume, Shibi, and to my surprise (not really), Minato. Shikaku and Choza were chilling in the back, and being the good sport he was, Inoichi stayed behind with his buddies. After that came some basic taijutsu moves and then throwing kunais so today turned out to be okay so far…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

When it was time for lunch I asked all our friends to meet me under a tree because I packed us all lunch of course there parents have given me permission to do so they all agree and I didn't even need to pursue Hizashi or Fugaku anymore guess they have gotten used to me by now which is good for me so here we are under a tree getting ready to eat our meal

"Guess what guys today I made us spaghetti and meatballs with Caesar salad to the side and do drink I made up orange juices" giving them all a smile each one of them look happy with their food they sniff it a bit but then they took a bite and began to devour them we all became good friends for the past 2 years now I say now we are all best friends which is great because I am making sure our bond will be strong when we get older it was then Choza decided to speak…

"Mi I don't where you come up with these name or food but who care they are so good! Itasume!" He looks so happy about trying my new creations every time well not really mine since it's pretty common in our old world but they don't need to know they also like to called me Mi a lot which I don't mind really just prove how close we have gotten to each other until…

"Dammit! I forgot the cookies I left it in the classroom! I'll be right back!" So ran back as quickly as possible once I made it to our classroom my senses then inform me that someone is inside someone very familiar so when I open the room quietly I notice that Minato is just sitting in his seat looking out the window as if in the deep thought so I thought why not sneak up on him so I tiptoe to him and then I bend down a little whispering next to his ear…

"So what's you doing blondie?!" After I said that he literally just shriek in a very girly way

 _(0-0...Omg! He just literally scream almost like a girly girl! Hahahaha! This is gonna be an awesome blackmail material in the near future I mean come on I actually scared the legendary Konoha's yellow flash! Hah! This is golden!)_

After he realized it was me he started to turned red as a tomato then he murmured under breath when he finally calm down he stood up from where he fall and turn toward me giving me his charming smile once again just like last time _(Must resist)_

"Hello Miyako I'm surprised your here I thought you be with your friends?!" Still giving me the same smile only this time he tilt his head to the left making himself even more adorable _(cute!)_

"Yeah I am...actually….hahaha! I forgot my cookies here...so I came back to get them...but what about you?! Why aren't you with your friends?! Did you already eat your lunch?!" I then started to look around and see no one is here let alone it seemed no one has been here for awhile so why is he here all...alone

"Well my friends did invited but you see I kinda...forgot my lunch and since I didn't wanna burden anyone I decided to stay here and catch up on my studies" the smile he is giving me I can tell it was force like he wanted to tell me he is okay

 _(The hell?! He didn't bring anything to eat?! And he stay him all by himself?! What about his family why didn't they pack him anything...or maybe he is an orphan...but I guess it doesn't matter seeing him like this remind me so much or naruto...how he barely ate...always alone...it just piss me off how they treated him! I mean how can people be so cruel to a mere child! Just because he has Kurama inside him doesn't actually make him a demon! It infuriated me how ignorant people are...but right now seeing Minato like this...is breaking my heart I know he doesn't make any friends with the future clan heirs in a couple of years but dammit! I refused to let him be like this! I will not let him be alone! And like I said before screw the plot! We will make our own destiny I know Don will probably be mad at me but he is gonna have to deal with it!)_

I then went towards my desk to grab the cookies that I left behind once I did, I then grabbed his Minato wrist and start heading toward my friends location he didn't struggle or say anything he just let me take him wherever I wanted to take him for a minutes it was silent between us until he decided to speak in a curious voice…

"Ummm...Miyako…where are we going?!" I didn't need to turn around to when I asked his question

"Isn't it obvious?! Your gonna eat lunch with me and my friends I brought us all lunch so there's lots of extra food...so I am gonna give you some" in a very serious voice, I can tell by his chakra that he is surprised by that…

"What! But wait! You don't need to do that! I'm fine really I am! I can just wait till I get home...you don't need to worry about me...really...I'm fin-" what he was saying was starting to piss me off

" **Shut up"** I could tell that I had shock him to what I said to him but I didn't care because I didn't want him to be alone or to suffer like naruto and since I can't be there for naruto timeline yet then I can be there for his parents...I refused not to help them but then I realized perhaps I was a little harsh to him so I stop on my track and turn towards him giving him my gentle smile

"I'm sorry Minato…*sigh* I didn't mean to sound so harsh towards you it's just...I don't like seeing anybody lonely...and when I saw your eyes looking so sad it just made me wanna help you...so will you pleased joined us?! We got plenty of food and I am sure my friends would like to be your friends...and I like to be your friend also if that okay...so what do you say?!" Still giving him the same gentle smile but now I am fidgeting my foot I can see his eyes began to widen and his cheeks begin to flushed but instead of saying anything he just nodded I was happy to see that he isn't angry at me _(Don't want that)_ so we continue on walking silently...there was no reason to say anything else between us we just enjoyed ourselves being in each other presence I don't know what it is about Minato but he makes me feel calm and at peace I guess because he remind me of my favorite hero just thinking about seeing baby naruto is making my heart soared but one thing for sure I will make sure that naruto, Minato and kushina will not suffer not this time not while I'm around…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Minato POV:**

I was just minding my own business in the classroom I didn't bring anything to eat for lunch because there isn't anything to eat at home but father has been gone to a mission and hasn't come back yet for a couple of days so we were all out of food I try my best with whatever we have remain in the house but it was hard so when my friends invited me I had to decline I couldn't joined them because I didn't bring anything so I didn't want to burden them

So when she suddenly whisper in my ear i was scared out of mind because I did not expected that I then realized that I probably look lame to her now since she see me act the way that I did but instead of laughing at me or making fun at me she asked me why I am here and why am I not with my friends I honestly didn't want her to know why so I told her half lie half truth version…

I didn't expect her to suddenly take me with her or how gentle she held my wrist I could have stop her I could have fought her...but the strange thing is...I didn't want too...I didn't want her to let me go...I felt this need to follow her anywhere she go...I don't know why...I just do...couldn't help myself but blushed, it was also a good thing she didn't looked back but then I ruined it by opening my mouth and asked her where we're going and when she did told me...I was surprised...she is taking me to her friends...and if I remember correctly all her friends are future clan heirs…I then realized that I needed to stop her because...I don't belong there...I'm just an outsider...I'm just a civilian...someone that isn't important...I didn't want to burden her so I try to appease her trying to get her to let me go but instead it seemed that my answer only anger her.

I didn't like this feeling at all my heart hurts a little because I made Miyako mad at me...I didn't mean too...I just didn't wanted to embarrassed her...I mean she is from one of the most powerfulest clan of all time not only that but both of her grandfathers are the previous hokages...I didn't want to bring shame to her...I mean why would someone like her ever wanna be friends with me by thinking that it just sadden me more but then she tell me that she just didn't want me to be alone and that she made plenty of food and just wants me to make friends with her friends but most of all she want me to be her friends they way she blushed, the way she looked so shy and nervous me made both shocked and happy I couldn't say anything so I just nodded and then we continued on walking silently…I couldn't stop thinking…

 _(I know I am not good enough to be her friend...but I want to...I want to be close to her...I want her to hold my hand again…I supposed...I'm just gonna have to work hard and show everyone that I am worth being her friend...but most of all I want to see her smile like that again...I don't know why but it made me happy...what is this feeling that I am feeling...why do I have this desires to always be near her...well doesn't matter...right now I just wanna enjoyed this...I wanna enjoyed this time with her...she feels so nice...and...soft)_

Once we made it to her friends location she introduced me to them some wave at me and say hello while others just ignored me but that's okay she then gave me these strange looking good but they taste amazing! We all just talked and laugh I couldn't help myself but keep glancing at her every now and then I just enjoyed myself seeing her with that kind of smile and I hoped I get to see more like that each day

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

After lunch, we went back to our classroom with our new friends Minato it's seemed that Don isn't happy with me but who cares I couldn't just leave Minato like that so he can just kiss my Spanish ass even if I am not Hispanic anymore, anyway Isamu-Sensei start teaching us strategies and soon after that, just as he was about to dismissed us he announced all the girls to head towards the nexts classroom. I immediately darted out the door but a firm hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Hold it, Miyako-sama"

Did I mention that even though he throws chalk at me, he addresses me as 'sama'? Even though I already told him to address me simply as Miyako but he refused too...looking back, I blinked up at the face of Isamu-Sensei staring down at me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Umm...I have an important appointment I need to attend too?" I said suggested weakly.

He snorted at my excuse. "Nice try. You have kunoichi classes to attend too."

( _Eh?_! _Kunoichi classes?!...?...-_-...!...0-0...OH. HELL. TO. THE. FUCKING. NO! )_

I stared up at him at pure horror. "You're kidding."

Isamu-Sensei smirked devilishly down at me. "Nope." I could tell that Don is enjoying my misery _(That bastard! And omg! How the hell is he Iruka father he is pure evil! Noooooooo!)_

And just like that I was dragged down the hallway with the other girls in the class _(Tsume had also tried an escape attempt but failed)_ , our darling sensei left us in another room. A woman walked into the classroom, calling herself Sango-sensei _(Yeah I went there)_ and telling us that she will, "teach us to bloom into beautiful, deadly kunoichi!".

 _(Lady, do I honestly look like a fucking flower to you?! Why the hell do we even have this! This is so fucking stupid! Right now I wish I was a boy)_

Sango-sensei proceeded to give us books on flowers. Explaining their meanings, uses, and how to care for them. She then took us on a little field trip to a field full of various different type of flowers. I just stared at the flowers, then at the book, and finally at Sango-sensei.

"Sensei?" She then responded to me with her so fake happy cheery self

"Yes, Miyako-sama?" _(Uhhh...I really hate honorific)_

"I'm afraid that there's been a mistake. You see my isn't Miyako it's actually Shin-ah and I'm a boy. And seeing that no boys are here or even take these type class, I'll just be going now." Just as I was walking back towards the school she then grab me by my shoulder in a very tight grip _(crap!)_

"Nice try Miyako-sama. Go collect your flowers." Still giving me that irritating smile of her Tsume then started too snickered at me as I sulked over to her, flopping down amongst the flowers.

"So close too, Shin-ah." Giving me her signature smirk that she is enjoying my misery

"Oh shut up, dog breath!" I did what needed to be done but I was not happy about this not at all

Once classes were over I dragged my bouquet of wildflowers with me out the door, I then raised my head to see Mother standing with a few other parents, waiting for their daughters to be picked up. I hurried over to her and latched myself to her arms around her waist and buried my face into her clothing. She laughed softly and ran her hand over my hair, soothingly.

"Long day?" Giving me that looked that said she know what I went through I didn't wanna show my face I just kept it buried on her clothes, I just mumbled something in response. Reaching down, she took my bouquet and inspected the flowers.

"Interesting choice of flowers my dear." Turning my head to the side, I eyed my choices of flowers. They are Aster, Carnation, Freesia, and Chrysanthemums. If I remember correctly, they meant patient, pride, thoughtfulness, and truth. I shrugged at my mom who was just watching me probably out of curiosity and waited for my answer

"I just thought they looked pretty." My mom just hummed softly, she then took my hand and start heading toward our way home for about 3 minutes past and then she decided to speak again

"So what's this I hear about you really being a boy and that your real name is Shin-ah? I didn't even know I had a son?!" She looked like she is about to laugh really loud and really hard

"Pleased don't asked" giving her a pleading looked that was the last straw she laugh so hard and loud and people just stared at her as if she was crazy but she didn't care and because of her laughter is so infatuated I laughed along with her we both just laugh and laugh looking like a couple of nut job but who give the damn I guess today wasn't that bad even if I have to attend the stupid kunoichi class but I guess I'll deal with it for now I want to enjoyed my time and my life with my wonderful family

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Well that all hoped you enjoyed that please remember cast your vote k laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Everyone thank you all for following my story and adding it to your favorite it's make me happy it makes all my time and effort with it anyway enjoyed!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

I am running through the hallway in my compound looking like a crazed little girl but who cares my father has summoned me, you see while I was eating my breakfast my mother has informed that my dad needed to see me as soon as possible so after she said that I quickly finished the remained and started running. My father has his own personal office _(Yeah he got one of those)_ in our compound he prefer to work at home then to work at the hokage tower plus he knows the flying thunder god technique so if they need him he can just flash his way there in the matter of second.

So I finally made it but before I enter the room I knock on the door so he know it is me _(Which he already did)_ and that I am coming in. Once I open the door I see him concentrating on his paperwork not even looking up but he acknowledged me by nodding his head seeing him this way only mean one thing that whatever we are about to discussed is gonna be very serious so when I took my seat right in front of him he continued on looking through his scroll for another 2 minute until finally he put it to the side, he then lift his head up and face me with serious looked...

 _(Okay I am starting to get nervous now)_ I decided I should probably break the ice

"Hey dad how's it going" giving him my smile he then gave me a smile of this own _(*sigh*)_

"Hello Mi I am glad you here but before we start there is one more person we are waiting for" Still giving me his smile

 _(I wonder who?! It could be mom but then why did she come with me?! Mayb-wait...it's Don?! Why is he here?! What's going on?!)_

No sooner I thought that he knock on my father door and when my father told him to come in he did his face may look neutral but his chakra say he is surprised that I am here when my dad asked him to take a seat next to me he did just that then my father gave us his serious looked again

"I am sure you are both wondering why I summoned you…*we both nodded* the thing is I have spoken to the hokage about this and we both agree that even though you both have been in the academy for 2 months now and even though you are doing well...we think it's time to have a personal mentor for you both to trained you" giving us the same serious looked that he is displaying

 _(Too say I am surprised is an understatement?! A mentor?! But why?! Isn't our teacher enough for us?! I guess not if they are considering it)_

"Isn't our teacher Isamu-Sensei training enough?! Why do we need a personal trainer?!" Still wondering why but I might have a few theories it was then Don decided to speak this time…

"It's because who we are El…*sigh* my old man explained it to me there are some growing tensions between our village and Sumagakure, there will be enemy shinobi testing out our borders...you, because you are the granddaughter of the most powerful previous hokages and me because I am the son of the current hokage are the prime targets for ransoms and leverage over to war." Looking both angry and annoyed about it too

"You are right Daichi...and it because of that we need both of you trained extra hard than anyone the hokage and I wished we could do but we can't and even though you have anbu's protecting the both of you it still isn't enough but they will continue looking after you when your training is done we decided someone that we both trust completely not only to trained you but to protect you as well" he face now turn gentle to us

 _(I knew it! Can't blame Don for being annoyed and angry about it because I feel it also...I mean seriously using the children's to try to win the war that just both cowerly and cruel! But then again I shouldn't be so surprised this isn't the world we used to know they do things differently here and even though I don't like the idea I have to get used to it because I know that it's can get worst so suck it up El! We gotta stay strong we gotta do this)_

"Alright then if that is the case then who is gonna be our mentor?!" Now understand why he look so serious before, no sooner I said that he glance between us…

"He should be here any minutes now" once he said that the door knock "Come one" now he look happy about this...

 _(Damn he must be skill because I didn't even sense him at all I wonder who he is?!)_

When he said that a tall figure stepped into the room, a respectful smile on his handsome face. When I turned my head to see him my first thought were _(Hot damn!)_ but then I realized I know who he is! He glance at the both us then he look at my dad still having that smile on his face

"I wasn't late now was I?!" I just couldn't stop staring at him with my mouth agape open out of sheer shock and surprised because I didn't expect to meet him here

 _(Omg omg omg! It's Sakumo Hatake! It's kakashi father! Oh my fucking god! He is so damn sexy! If this is what he looks like being young now it's no wonder kakashi is sexy too but why cover it up?! Wait no- I bet I know why it's because he is so handsome no one will take him seriously that probably why...yup that's gotta be it! But hell yeah! I am so gonna enjoyed this! It's Sakumo! I am so gonna make sure he never dies! Don't worry kakashi I will save your dad! Yeah!)_

My dad smiled at him. "No not at all my friend. Mi, Daichi this is Sakumo Hatake, your personal mentor." I could already sense that Don is very surprised who is in front of us right now

The young Sakumo Hatake gave me a toothy grin, his dark eyes sparkling. He bowed slightly in our direction. "Its pleasure to meet you, Miyako-chan and Daichi-kun I think we'll all get along splendidly together" Still giving us his handsome smile

 _(I think I'm in love!)_ Without anyone knowing more path is being intertwined between everyone

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Daichi POV:**

We are following the young jonin through the streets of the village, my eyes zeroed onto his back. He is very young, probably the same age as to all the Sannins. His silver hair is ridiculously spiky, not a wild as Jiraiya's shaggy mane but spiky enough to realize who he was related to.

I am still surprised to learned that our sensei happened to be kakashi father himself I mean who would have thought right but then again I am beginning to think that faith, destiny or whatever you want to called it want us to meet these important characters for whatever reason I'm not sure why while I am trying to figure things out I realized that El is crushing on our teach not really surprising I mean we both have adult mind so yeah I supposed we could have crushes on the adult but suck for us because they would only see us as kid which is a total pain in the ass so while we are walking I decided to speak to our mentor

"Excuse me, Hatake-sensei?" He decided to interrupt before I could even continue

"Call me Sakumo-sensei!" He cheerfully corrected me, turning his head toward me giving me his winning smile, his teeth and eyes are sparkling very brightly. _(Creepy)_ And here I thought Gai's sparkly smile is terrifying.

Sheesh, how the hell is he kakashi father is beyond me if his old man is this attractive and gets lots of women's attention it's not wonder the guy put a masked on the whole time?! He certainly looked like Kakashi, granted his hair is longer than his kid. Like many shinboi, he is dressed in the usual gear. Blue pants, blue turtleneck and the green chunin vest; however, he wore a white and red sleeve. I eyed that particular item of clothing. Was there a special point to that piece? Well whatever it is, it is his business not mine

"Where exactly are we going?" I decided to make a conversation with him since my so called best friend seemed to be her in Lala land right now

 _(I really don't wanna know what it is)_

He chuckled, reaching over to ruffle my hair, messing up but I don't really care or mind I can see his as my big brother figure.

"We're heading over to my favorite training grounds. I want to see how well you two can fight" Still giving us his happy smile, I scowled a little then I slap his hand in a playful manner away from my hair and said to him

"You do realize that any fighting skills that El and I have are a bit advanced, right?" Not sure why he want to see it because I am pretty sure he has been informed about it but then again seeing it is better than reading it or hearing about it so I can understand why he is doing this…

"You know our chakra control is at least close to chunin level" Finally El decided to speak she been dreaming this whole time

 _(Again you really don't wanna know what it is)_

Sensei then hummed at that, his arms crossed behind his back as we walked out of the streets towards the woods.

"So I was told. According to Isamu-kun, your taijutsu and katas are superb but I really wanna see that for myself" _(Yup I knew it)_

He is leading us through the trees, Sakumo-sensei stopped at a large clearing. I then began to eyed the area there are several large boulders that are scattered through the clearing along with a large pond. A few tree stumps were there too, it almost looked like Finny from the Black Butler try to ruined the garden again.

 _(Yeah we watched lots of anime in our past life)_

Looking up at him, I gave the man a curious yet cautious looked. He glanced down at us and then he gave us his mischievous grin and I think El begin to have a nosebleed _(Perverted)_ when she see him with that look...but for me seeing him with that look only mean one thing for us.

 _(Good lord...we are about to die here!)_

This is gonna be a regular thing for us isn't it?! I then dodged another attack from our mentor then I hear El cursed like a sailor

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ohhh yeah she is mad at him because in order to snap her out of her Lala land our sensei through her into the pond and we'll ever since he did that her crushed over him is over and now she using all her skill to get back at him so in other word...revenge

"LANGUAGE!" While dodging another El attack, she punch the ground so hard there is a crater now _(Yikes)_ I then threw a couple of my shuriken at him but of course he easily dodge it I am surprised how intense his training is he is more dangerous than kakashi is, I don't remember kakashi doing this in the anime with his team, I mean this is just insane but I am not complaining I am actually enjoying this it's way more fun…

"HOW IS ATTACKING US TRAINING?!" Yeah El is still mad at him for what he did to her

"I like a hands on experience, you guys better start running~!" Grinning like a mad man

"Running? Aren't we alrea-! GAH! Nice doggy! GOOD DOGGY- SENSEI! DON! DO SOMETHING!" Today El is screaming a lot then again our sensei is doing a lot of crazy stuff to us

Sakumo-sensei chucked as three of his large wolf summons charged after his new students into the woods were definitely gonna be tired today

"First we're gonna make your stamina even stronger than your muscles. This is what it takes to become a ninja...that and a lot of screaming"  
Looking like pleased about it too he is just cheerfully whistle, he trotted after his cute little students and summons.

I am running through the forest until I skidding to a halt, when I looked up on the tree I see El on top of the branch trying to tell the wolves to go away I couldn't help but laugh how funny this is I course she didn't want to fight the wolves she is a dog person and wolves are her favorite animals so yeah she really doesn't wanna fight them she then turned her head towards me

"Shut up! Don! And help me out here!" She looked really desperate about this…

"No way...I know you how much you love animals El but you have to remember that we are in the ninja world so some animals are gonna be ninja too you know so you have to get over this you know?!" I couldn't help myself but grin at her

"I know I know but look at those wolve over there he reminds me Balto and that one remind me of Jenna! And the last one remind me of Alu that is the daughter of the two! Don't make me do it! I don't wanna! You know how much I love that movie!" Looking like she is ready to cry _(Oh boy)_

The wolf with a blue forehead protector tied around its neck stopped snarling to blink up at me giving me what appear to be a confused look

"Balto? What the devil is Balto, pup?" He demanded in a deep gravelly voice.

I stared at him. "You can talk?" And I promptly smacked my forehead. "Of course they can talk. They're ninja dogs" _(Damn I feel like an idiot)_

"Oi!" The one with a silver piercings in one ear that has red fur barked. "We're wolves, puppy!" It snapped in a feminine voice. _(You know looking at them El does have a point they do look like them)_

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult any of you guys" "Hey!" The cream fur that has protector around her leg "Right and girls too...sorry" Looking a tad nervous because I don't want them to bite me

"Sho, Yona, Ume. Stand down," Sakumo-sensei ordered, slipping out of the shadows. "Miyako-chan...come down." Waiting for her to do so

When the three wolves shuffled back next to the jonin, I decided to do the same El just jump down and land on her feet gracious fully. Then she started walking towards us "Yes, sensei?"

Reaching out he then started raffling her hair in a gentle manner then giving her a gentle kind smile "I appreciate that you care about my summonings so much...but you have to remember that this is for you...and your training...they can take care of themselves...that why I trained them hard myself so that way they can...but I know they feel happy about knowing you care for there health it's warms my heart to see your affection for them...I'll tell you what when you are done with your training I'll let you play with them how does that sound?!" El look so happy about what he just said I could also tell her crushed on him isn't over because she is blushing really hard right now and since she couldn't speak she decided to nod her head.

"Alright then lessons one about being a shinobi" He then arm cross his arms together giving us his kind smile "Do you know why the genin teams are teams of three?" Waiting to hear our answer I decided to respond for the both of us

"Teammates is when you put your life is in their hands...as theirs is in yours...when your teammates are in trouble you never leave them behind...and every shinobi is important to the mission. The importance of working in a team...is that you learned to work together with ninja who possess different abilities" It was then El decided to finished our explanation

"Just like our big brothers and sister Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. They all possess different skills that they spent years honing to work together with ease" Looking very proud of them

He smiled at us "Very good guys" he then flicked my forehead "Now...c'mon...I want you both to run a few laps and then before you guys head home we can go out for something to eat how about it"

"Sure why not...El?!" I turned my head toward her and she nodded "Yeah I'm game" She always Did love the idea of free food

He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Now go. Before I give you both some motivation" _(Why do I have a bad feeling about this)_

"Motivation? Err...what motivation?!" Starting to get nervous about this too it was then that Sakumo grinned wickedly and pointed at us

"Too slow...get them!" After he said that El and I run for our life one thing for sure being with the white fangs is never gonna get boring for a few more hours we trained then he took us out for Ramen and it was very delicious...today was a good day at least for me it was but I am sure it wa the same for El as well...I am looking forward more day to come and I know she is too…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

For the past couple of weeks Don and I have been training really hard with Sakumo-sensei though I must admit I may have developed a little crushed on him but can you blame me he is so good looking, strong and so smart I mean damn if I was a few years older I'd asked him out on a date!

 _(Yes yes I would and don't judge me for that because you know you would do it too! Admit it! )_

Anyway I came to school early today because I wanted to study quietly, Grandma Mito gave me a new type of sealing scroll that look really interesting and well I just can't stop reading it so while I was distracted I didn't notice that Minato came in, I started to notice him when he tap my shoulder to get my attention…

"Good morning Miyako, your here early today" Giving me that same charming smile of his

"Oh Minato...morning...sorry about that...I just got so distracted with my reading that I didn't notice you...how are you?!" Giving him a smile of my own

"I am doing fine...thank you for asking...so what are you reading that got you so distracted?!" Looking very curious it about it

"Oh well...my grandma Mito gave me a special scroll from our clan...can't really say much about it but it's very interesting" True what I say because it is from the Uzumaki clan no one else can read it but me and my family

"Oh I see….that pretty cool" It was quiet for a few second until "Listen...ummm...Miyako...I was wondering if you could help me with something?!" Looking very nervous about it he even start rubbing his neck with one of his hand…

"Sure wuz up?!" Giving him my full divided attention now slowly other students are coming in but not by much though it's still too early

"Well...I was wondering...if you could help me out...with my shurikens throwing?!...I notice how good you are throwing your senbons with excellent accuracy...and well I thought...who better to asked then you…because you know...you are the best" His cheeks starting to turned pink _(cute!)_

I blinked in bewilderment because I am not sure how he knows about that I mean don't get me wrong I carry them everywhere with me but I never used them at school only my kunais so how the hell does he know about that unless…

"…Are you stalking me?" I nearly laughed my ass off with that mortified look on his face at my question I just asked.

"NO!...I mean...I just saw you a little while ago practicing at one of the old training grounds and you kept hitting your targets with your senbons and well…" he trailed off, his face is turning deep red now "I just thought you could help me" He mumbled the last part but I can still hear him

Well I am not gonna lie but I never expect that thee Minato Namikaze would come and asked for my help...I mean he is the legendary yellow flash for pete sake...but then again no one ever said who help him with his skill...I always assumed he did it on his own and maybe he did...but things are different now...he has friends now...earlier then he supposed to...though I must admit it's kinda strange he is asking me...because I know he isn't bad at it or failing it...so I wonder why he need help maybe he want tips or something…well either way there is no way I can pass this up I'd be crazy if I did...Minato is watching me expectantly as I mulled over his offer…finally I decided to give him his answer since he's been waiting patiently.

"Alright sure" Giving him a smile, he perked up and his blue eyes begin to wide "What?" Looking both happy and confused about it _(Wonder why?!)_

I scowled a little irritation at him. "Why do you look so surprised?! Did you thought I was gonna say no or something?! Idiot! of course I would help you! Where friends rights! That mean we always help each other out" Looking a bit hurt and offended at the same time not understanding why he acted the way that he did…

I think I needed a pair of super sunglasses to shield my eyes from the smile he gave me. I could even hear the girls who I'm sure were glaring at the back of my head, sigh dreamily _(Weirdos_ )

"Great! Where should we meet? I would say my place but we don't really have the room so we could go to the train-" I had to stop him before he can continued because I can't do it today

"Not today Minato sorry...just meet me at the front of the school tomorrow, ok?" Giving him an apologetic smile, I then turned my attention to the front of the room, the late arrival students piled into the room, Isamu-sensei a few feet behind them.

"Why not today?" Minato gave me a frowned with a puzzled looked, I then began to blushed a bit thinking about meeting Sakumo-sensei not noticing that Minato frown begin to deepened

"Ah...er...well you see today...I have training with my mentor...and well I just don't wanna miss his lesson...because well he is so strong and smart and…*sigh* so so very handsome" now in my Lala land not noticing at all how Minato chakra became dark with both anger and jealousy

"Ah...I see...alright then...I can't wait for tomorrow to come then...see ya later Miyako" and just like that he was gone I just wave him off when he left.

The remaining day was pretty much uneventful until our training with Sakumo-sensei it was fun and intense like always I know sooner or later I got to get over my crushed on him and I choose later I just want to enjoyed my time as a kid especially because war will be approaching soon...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Minato POV:**

To say that I am not happy is an understatement when I first came into class I was happy to see Miyako...I mean I always see her and hang out with her and her friends but I sometime wish I could get alone time with her and when I see her there by herself...I didn't wanted to lose that opportunity so I walk up to her and started talking to her I am happy to see that she enjoyed studying something new it's like a new adventure for her to see that smile always make my heart flutter…

I finally found a way to have some alone time with her...so I asked her if she can show me how to throw shurikens...I have seen her do so before...well several time without her knowing...I saw her practicing throwing her senbons instead of shurikens or kunais...and just by watching her...I can tell her accuracy is so spot on...the way that she moved is so elegant and so graceful...I was so mesmerized by her...I don't really need help...but she doesn't need to know...when she told me she would I felt so happy and excited about spending time with her today until she told me she couldn't but that wasn't what surprised me…

What really surprised is the way that she blushing while mentioning her mentor...I didn't like the way how she described him being strong, smart or handsome _(What about me?!)_ I didn't like how she zone out on me _(Stop thinking of him!)_ I didn't know what I was feeling but I didn't like it, I felt like my heart is hurting, I don't want her to look at anyone the way that she is looking now...throughout the remaining day I couldn't stop looking at Miyako...I couldn't ignored this feeling that I was feeling I didn't know what it was but I know it has something to do with Miyako and this mentor of her that she speak off so I decided to follow her and Daichi to see who this mentor is…

When class was over I follow them both in a training ground I kept my chakra hidden and just kept myself silence in order to observe so when I saw there mentor appear…I saw how Miyako acts different towards him...she doesn't act like herself, and I didn't like that at all...she always seemed to enjoy the way he runs his fingers through her hair _(Stop it! Don't touch her!)_ I never felt so much hatred towards someone I never met before then I do now just as I was about to leave because I couldn't continue on baring watching there exchange there mentor appear before me…

"Hey there...may I asked why you been spying on us kid?!" Giving me that irritating smile of his

"No reason...I was just curious where my friends go that all" giving him my harsh tone

 _(I really don't want him near me)_

"By friends you mean mostly Miyako right?!" His smile then turned into a smirk I couldn't help myself but to blushed at that statement

"I-I don't know what you mean" I know by now my face is probably red as a tomato

"Hahahahaha! It's okay kid...I get it...you are crushing...it's only natural that you are curious to see what she is doing?!" I am starting to see why she like the guy he is very calm, witty and has some charm it's no wonder she is crushing on him

"Th-That that not it!...I am just worry about her...that all...she's my friend...and she is acting weird...every time she talk about you...and I just...just wanna know why" I understood for a while now that I had always care about her but I didn't understand this new feeling that I am developing every time she mentioned her mentor

"She mention me?! But then wh-Ohhhhh...I see now where this is going...Pft your jealous of me aren't you?!" I started shifty my feet because I couldn't look him in the eye

 _(Ah! So that what that feeling is...jealousy...but doesn't that mean that I am crushing on...Miyako?! But that...that can't be right...I just care about her because we are friends...that all...just friends...but then...why does it bother me every time I think of us just friends...why do I care?!...it's not like...like I like her or anything do I?!...do I?!...I mean I like her smile...I like the way her eyes sparkle with mischievous...I like how full of life she is...she is just so so...oh my kami! I do like her! I am crushing on her! That why it's bothering me...that why I care because I don't wanna lose her! Dammit I feel like a total idiot now! What I'm I supposed to do now?!)_

While I am having a mental dilemma I didn't notice the guy started walking toward me and then he start petting my head _(What is he doing?!)_

"Look kid...I am gonna be clear with you...I care about Miyako but not the same way as you do so there's no need for you to worry about that but if you want her to notice you I'll give you an advice alright *nodded my head* get her attention by working hard with your training show her what your capable off...show her how strong you are but at the same time be there for her...care for her...be the shoulder she need to cry on...and I promised you...you will get the girl of your dream alright kid" I stared at this strange man with so much awe

"By the way kid what's your name?! My name is Sakumo Hatake...what's yours?!" I then decided that this guy is pretty cool maybe someone I can look up too I decided why not…

"My name is Minato, Minato Namikaze it's a pleasure to meet you senpai" finally giving him my friendly smile…

Soon after that the two became good friends Sakumo would spend some of his time with Minato to help him get stronger he truly believe he can achieve his dreams he even consider him like a big brother the two path has been intertwined and now there future may be different then it is originality then it is supposed to be…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

A year has passed now and something tragic is about to occur in this once quite village. In the middle of winter the hokage has told his people that everyone has to show at the Hokage Tower for a very important announcement he need to tell them. Daichi is standing on the roof of the Tower with his family his father is wearing his Hokage robes his mother is Mom is between her husband and her son the person nexts to her is, Shikaku father and a few other shinobi were gathered. They are all walking towards the edge and looking over the large crowds of people, the hokage opened his mouth and his voice rang loud and clear over the people.

"Today, I must inform you all that Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and Amegakure have declared war upon us" No sooner he said that the atmosphere became very heavy and intense

The crowd grew restless, panicked voices of the people rising in the air. Families with ninjas immediately latched onto them, as if their tight grips would prevent their loved ones from leaving but the hokage wasn't finished speaking.

"But even in these dark times, our Will of Fire will burn even brighter. Never forget these words, for the First Hokage gave them to us, and we shall pass them down towards our future. And after this war, we will make sure that peace is insured so that never will innocent blood be shed as we fight for freedom" while the hokage continue on with his speech Miyako and Daichi start analyze to what is about to come we're Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru will probably be announced as the legendary Sannin and it is also when Jiraiya took in the Ame orphans and spent 3 years training with them and this is also were Sakumo Hatake become the legendary Konoha's White Fang. They also realized this is the year that both nawaki and Dan die battle...Mito will pass away and Kushina will finally arrived to the village.

They realized everything is happening very fast they want to change the future for the better but not sure how considering they don't know when the death or events will take place in there old world no one knows the time, month or place so it's a bit frustrating for the two then the hokage finally finished his speech the two decided to meet in order to start making a plan because they do wanna change the future they work day and night for this day...no matter what they will do what they can they will change the their love ones destiny or they die trying but one thing for sure more surprised are about to be in store for the two.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the ending of the story I'll post another soon since I am on vacation for a bit k**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is my last chapter till I have time to make another one because my vacation time is over and I gotta start to work again so yeah I'll still continue on my story but it may take a little bit longer k sorry again anyway enjoy much love to you all**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Miyako POV:**

Two months has passed since the day the hokage made the announcement of the second shinobi war, I knew it was coming...I knew it was going to happened…I thought I was ready for this but now it all feel so real now...I have been training for many days and nights...and I know there's gonna be a lot of bloodshed in the battlefield but it's different now because instead of watching my men's die I'll be watching little kids dying instead, I know they are capable as a grown up but still they are only children dammit! I mean when I was watching the anime I thought how cool it was and such but now being here knowing this is real it just terrifies me knowing that I can loose my friends and family…

I have been meeting Don nonstop the entire two week making plans and strategies we know that nawaki death is approaching and we are trying to prevent that from happening we believe that Tsunade can still be a great medical shinobi without the need of him dying especially because he is family to me so we are studying and working hard thank to my grandmothers they have given me a scroll that I was looking for the uzumaki protection seal were it provide a barrier around someone home to protect them from assassination or attack the uzumakis have improved there seals abilities over the years.

 _(Happy but sad at the same time because if that was the case then how was it possible that the uzumakis were still exterminates?! It hurts knowing that I probably won't be able to help them but I can't think of that right now)_

What Don and I have been trying to do is creating a barrier force field so that when a life and death situation happened it can be automatically activated protecting the person inside the barrier it's sound great and all but it's also need chakra to do so...so we figure we need some kind of seal for creating a chakra storage that way when the right time come the chakra storage can be the provider when the person is unable to give his or her chakra to protect themselves.

We figured by creating this we can give it to nawaki so that way when the explosion occur he will be safe from harm because he will be inside the barrier. The problem now is that there is no such thing as a chakra storage so now we need to invent it, the chakra storage will take small part of a person chakra each day sorts like how you purchase something with your debit card and a dollar automatically goes to your saving account so yeah kinda like that...

Can you imagined the possibility with this so much people we can save so we are working hard to do so we barely hanging out with our friends well outside of school that is but it's only natural everyone is busy trying hard to trained and protect this village. My mother is barely ever home she is always working at the hospital and my dad is always at the hokage tower making strategy and plans with the hokage and councils even big sis Tsunade and her teammates are out and doing there part, Sakumo-sensei would trained us sometime when he is not busy with his mission so yeah Don and I have been busy ourselves like today we are heading to our training ground to work on the barrier force field…

" **Don maybe if we make like a seal tattoo hidden away somewhere in the human body...I mean the charka storage is possible but the question is how to do so with a seal, tattoo or scroll?! I thought maybe we can do something like the anbu with there tattoo it's the proof they are on the squad, what do you think?!"** Speaking to him in English so no one can know what we are talking about...

" **Hmmmm…I actually like the idea of making into a tattoo...but maybe making it invisible...kinda like how naruto has the seal in his stomach it's invisible but it is there"** I actually like that as well especially if I can have tattooe's once again in my past life I gotten myself at least 4 different kind I had planned to get two more but I die before I could so yeah not having any kinda suck, we just kept talking and talking bringing more ideas until suddenly I stop in my track.

 _(Something is wrong…)_ Don stop at his track and looked at me to see what is wrong so I turned my head toward his

" **Don something is off...these chakra are different...they aren't our anbu"** once I said that he immediately took out his kunais and I did the same with my senbons

" **Stay alert"** he whisper low so no one can hear us we both look around of our surroundings and realized we are alone and that this is a perfect place to ambush us...I may be an retired marine soldier but I know how to fight the problem is that I have a 6 year old body we both do...no matter how good you are if you have a body of a child and surrounded with lots of grown men and women that are ten time stronger then you then of course your gonna loose….you can hold them off a little but...you can't win if it's more then 4 or so...and that's exactly what is happening right now.

Don and I are surrounded by what looks to be 6 shinobis but there flak jackets are different that when I remember what Sakumo has told us a few days ago that there are different type of flak jackets from each village and that each of them have various different type of colors as well that is supposed to represent to there hometown so in otherword there village. I could tell that this guy is tan and his mask wasn't like our standard animal ANBU Konoha had so I begin to remember from which village they all belong too until finally it click they are Iwagakura shinobis _(Shit!)_ we can't see there faces but by sensing there chakra I can tell they are strong 3 of them are high jonins level and the other 3 are high chunins level we of course try to fight them off but it's was no used they pinned both of us down and one of them stab Don on his neck with a needle, I try to called out to him but instead they stab me with needle on my neck as well the next thing I knew everything turned blacked I was conscious, I black out every now and then try to fight off the drug but it was no used.

When I finally open my eyes I notice that my wrist and arms are tied really tight and that I was laying against the tree I try to move but it was impossible I then heard a groan when I turn my head towards the right I see that Don is also tied up just like me

" **Wh-what happened?!"** He look really disorientated

" **We got ambushed and captured"** Decided not to beat around the bushes and get straight to the point with him because of the situation we are in

" **Fuck...now I remember...they drug us"** when he said that a man came to us

"Well look who is finally awake the little prince and the senju girl~" He grin wickedly to us, I just glared venomously to him I have a really strong urge to kick him hard where the sun don't shine

"Aw look at that little face of her... it's so adorable~!" The man cooed, wiggling his gloved finger at me.

"Knock it off," A deep growl said behind us, I was able to twist my body around to looked up into the mask of an angry red face glaring down at me.

"Our only target is that boy why did we need to bring the girl?!" He didn't look very happy

"True but he was with someone and yeah we could have killed her but look she is from the senju clan do you have any idea how much she is worth! A lot!" He looked very excited about it too _(I really hate this guy)_

"Whatever...we need to move on" He then started walking away with his comrades I then begin to notice that there are at least 12 here with us

Blue waved his hand nonchalantly before reaching down to grab the back of my scruff, yanking me to feet. "C'mon little ones~! Start walking~!"

All of a sudden Don unties himself and start throwing his kunais and shurikens at them he then run towards me and untied me...

" **El you need to go I'll hold them off it's me they want not you"** _(Like hell I will!)_ instead of listening to him I gave him my determination look

" **No way am I gonna do that, I'm staying and fighting by your side, either we both make it out of this or not at all"** we fought as best as we could together but it was futile because we are both tired, hungry and whatever the drug was is still in our system so we aren't as strong as we should be so after a while the enemy finally pinned us both to the ground and they are not happy about our little stunt.

"Tch...stupid brats think you can escape us huh!" They started beating us to the ground one of them kick me so hard at my stomach I think he actually puncture one of my lungs because I am having hard time breathing and blood is coming out of my mouth, my vision is beginning to blur _(This isn't good I am starting to get disoriented)_ all of a sudden I felt something heavy on my back and whatever it is...I felt so warm and safe, I then begin to realized that I am on the ground and that my blood is spilling everywhere...

 _(I must of lost consciousness...this is really bad...I am definitely losing lots of blood here...even with my healing abilities isn't enough because they keep beating us up...I can actually die...what is on my back…-_-...?...!...0-0...OMG! It's Don! Don protecting me...he is taking all the damaged for me...dammit! I feel so weak! Fuck!)_

"You little shit! You think you can escape us huh!" He keep kicking Don back repeatedly because he is shielding me with his body _(No no no! Please stop!)_ for the first time of my life I am truly scare but not for my safety but for Don…

" **It's okay El...I'll protect** *puff* **you...everything** *puff* **...gonna...be...okay"** giving me his tiny smile of reassurance _(please stop! Please stop!)_

"Ehhhh?! Protecting your little girlfriend now huh!" He then grab Don and through him away from me, Don hit his back against the tree _(STOP IT!)_

"Stop it man...we have our orders remember...our mission is to bring this brat to our Tsuchikage" trying to stop his comrade from killing Don

"Tch...fuck off! Our mission is to bring this shit dead or alive...so I decided to bring him dead" he then took out his kunai, the other guy just stared at him with a blank look

"*Sigh* Do whatever you want...but if Tsuchikage gets mad...then your on your own" and just like that he just step to the sideline and watch to see what happens next _(You fucking asshole!)_

"Tch...fine with me...I'll be consider a hero anyway" he then stomp his foot on Don back so he doesn't moved _(NO! PLEASE! NO!)_

"Look like your time is up little prince...but don't worry I'll give you merciful death for you now say goodbye to your little girlfriend" Don then lift his head up a bit to look at me since I am across from him and I am laying on my stomach because two of the enemies shinobi has me pinned down to the ground _(NO NO NO NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO!)_

" **I'm sorry El...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry am not strong enough...but everything is gonna be alright...k...I promised"** he then gave me his sincere smile

 _(STOP THIS! STOP IT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HE CAN'T DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! NO NO NO NO)_

Everything became slow motion similar like the matrix the guy kunai came striking down to Don head and my eye began to widen very largely and then I felt like everything stop and then I received a flashback to my previous life the day Don die right before my very eyes and I couldn't do anything to help him then and now it looks like I am about to loose him once again...

 _ **(Flashbacks:)**_

 _I was out of it for a while since I got hit on the side of my head pretty hard, I then begin to notice that I am bleeding very profoundly and that I am feeling bit disoriented as well but I try to stay focus of my surrounding so I then look towards my right side to see if Don is okay but what I saw shock me out of pure terror and horror there was Don still seated but impaled by 3 pipes that came through his chest he is having hard time breathing and blood is coming out of his mouth but he is still alive._

 _"OH MY GOD DON! Wha-What am supposed to do?! We're my phone?! Don't worry Don I am gonna call for help right now...your gonna be okay...you'll be alright...where's is it...*sob*...WERE...*sob*...THE FUCK...*sob*...IS MY PHONE!...*sob*...SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!...PLEASEEE!"_

 _Don then grab my hand and look straight into my eyes "It...okay…el...I am….n..ot...gon..na..make...it"_

 _I started to cry when I heard him said that to me "*sob*….don't say that...please…your family...*sob*…is waiting for you...*sob*...you can't...just go...*sob*...you can't...just...leave us...*sob*...please...please...please"_

 _He then gave me his gentle smile "te..ll….th..em...I...l..ove...th..em...and...I...am….so..rry" He then started to cry after that knowing that this is hurting me too_

 _I couldn't stop my tears from falling but I needed to stay strong for him and keep my word so he can die in peace "*sob*….I...will...I...p...romise"_

 _Don gave me his smile one last time and the slowly his eyes begin to shut and whatever strength he has left holding my hand suddenly went limp at his side and then he was gone._

" _Don?...Don!...DON!..._ _ **DDDOOONNN!**_

 _ **(End of flashbacks:)**_

 _(NO NO NOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT MY BROTHER!)_

Just as he was about to die right in front of me something inside me snap the urged to protect one of the person that I love and care so much became overwhelming and now all hell broke loose...

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Daichi POV:**

 _(This is it...I am going to die again...I'm sorry El...I'm sorry...I have failed you...I'm sorry you have to see me die again...I'm so so sorry…)_

Just as I was about to accept my end, El started to scream

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Suddenly a massive amount of chakra exploded everywhere it is so overwhelming, the air suddenly became very cold to the point you can see your own breath, the men's that had El pinned down to the ground started to scream and panic because there body is slowly turning into ice and in just in seconds 3 of them are completely frozen solid and then it shatter into so many pieces not leaving any traces of them. All the shinobi were scared now because what is happening El dark red hair started to turned white as snow you couldn't see her eyes but you could feel it the power she is showing by the pressure of her chakra that she is displaying then slowly she stood up from her spot and finally revealing her glowing silver eyes I couldn't move, I couldn't stop staring at her the only thing I could do is say her name in a soft whisper...

" **...El?..."** she didn't moved or say anything suddenly one of the shinobi told his comrades to attack her so two of them jump behind her yet she still didn't moved instead chained started coming out of her back and pierce through two of the shinobi stomach I couldn't believe what I was seeing she actually activated her chakra chains but instead of the chained looking yellowish greenish like Kushina or Karin hers look more like whitish bluish she look both beautiful yet deadly at the same time like one of those phantom spirit that has chained all around them especially with her glowing eyes.

The guy that has me hold down is trying to grab on to me but before he could he received a punch from El and with her super strength his whole body crash a couple of trees I doubt he is alive after that she is right in front of me now she then did a couple of hand signed and now we are surrounded by an ice dome. She then started to heal me it felt nice and comforting I decided to break the ice _(Pft Yeah get it...I know that was probably lame)_

" **El?...You okay?!"** She didn't say anything for awhile and I was starting to get concerned for her

" **El?...come on...what's wrong?...talk to me"** instead of answering my question she suddenly start hugging me and while she is doing that I then notice she started to shake

" **I-I** *sob* **th-thought y-you were g-gonna...die…** *sob* **I t-thought...I was...g-gonna...lose...you"** she started to hug me really tight as if afraid that I would suddenly disappear on her…

 _(Damn...I'm really am an idiot...she is probably terrified because in our past life she witness me dying in front of her and it was about to happen again...my death probably scar her...I need to get stronger...so that she never has to worry about that ever again...and also because I don't wanna lose her because she is family...she is my little sister that needs me to protect her)_

" **Hey hey it's okay I am here...it's gonna be alright k"** I started to run my hand up and down on her back for comfort then we see the enemies are trying to break the dome

 _(This isn't good...right now El is strong but for how long?!...we are tired, hungry, been beat down sooner or later she is gonna collapse from chakra exhaustion...dammit! What can I do?!)_

" **Don when they break the dome I want you to run...I can hold them off a bit longer"** looking very determined

" **Like hell I will! Remember what you told me...either we both make it out of here together or not at all"** yeah like I am actually gonna leave her I may not be strong but I can still fight

They keep on attacking us with all different kind of weapons and jutsus and El is doing everything she can to make sure the dome doesn't break but I can see she is starting to struggle all of a sudden a spear pierce through her _(NO!)_ blood is coming out of her mouth, she couldn't stand she fell to her knee then she fell forward but I grab her before she could I then put her in the ground to see she has a deep wound in her stomach and it look like it miss her spine, I then start healing her as best as I could but I see she is having a hard time breathing and keeping her eyes awake

" **Don…** *huff* **it's so...cold"** I am starting to panic and then I begin to cry

 _(Fuck! This is bad! She is gonna die if we don't take her to the hospital! Dammit! Please please god! Don't let her die! Please! Don't take her away from me! PLEASEEEE!)_

"*sob **...stay strong El...it's gonna be…** *sob* **alright...stay with me"** all I could do is hold her for comfort and warmth the dome is starting to break _(Guess this is it)_ she started to speak again or at least try

" **Don…** *huff* **run...save…** *huff* **yourself"** I couldn't help but smile a little because this is so like her always thinking other before herself

" **I'm not going anywhere"** I have her a tight wheeze showing her I mean it even though I can't her head is under my chin I can sense her smile

" **Haha...idiot"** I smile at that the dome finally break all I could do is just hold El tight in my arms one of the shinobi came in front of me saying that it's over for the both of us he raise his what appears to be a sword ready to strike us both down I look straight into his eye showing him I am not afraid to die he seemed to falter a bit because of the intensity of my stare just as his sword is coming down on us he suddenly lost his head it roll down near me and some of his blood spilled on my face _(That just gross man)_ I then look up toward the person that save us and I am surprised who it is it's King Enma I then heard more screams when I turn my head to the left I saw Sakumo fighting some of the shinobis _(He's here too)_

"You ok, brat?" I look back at Enma with a bewilderment look and all I could say is

"Enma?!" He bent down towards me and look at El, he look a bit troubled seeing her in this condition I started to shake a bit

"Please...help her...she's hurt...really badly…I-I try my best...I try to protect her…I-I" it's was hard for me to speak then I heard his voice _(Oh god...why is he's here)_

"Where is my daughter! Where's my Miyako!" He came toward us but stop dead on his track when he see El in my arm he slowly walk towards us and bent down in front of us

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I try" I couldn't stop my tears from falling, I have failed as a shinobi but most of all I failed as her brother he then gently took a hold of her and start caressing her face

"Mi?!...Baby girl...please open your eyes...please *started to shake* stay with me...please don't die" He look so broken cradling her in his arm she slowly open her eyes and look straight into her father eyes with so much love for him

"Hi...daddy...I knew...you...come...for me...I'm okay...just a bit...tired" He look both sad and relief that she is still alive he then gently put her down to the ground and took out his scroll he bit his thumb and did a couple of hand signed then he put his hand on top of the scroll and then a couple of medical stuff appear in front of us with a poof then found what he is looking for it look like a syringe and whatever it is, it's dark red almost look like blood he then grab the syringe and caress El cheek and give her an encouraging smile

"This is gonna probably hurt a little Mi, but it's gonna help you get a little bit better till we get home" the only thing El could do is nod her head then her father pierce her neck with the needle she actually gasp but then she bit her lips so hard it started to bleed and then once he was done she lost consciousness he then gently ran his finger through her hair suddenly we were surrounded again by the enemies but this time there are 20 of them now _(Damn...this is not good)_

I realized the situation we are in there are only 2 shinobis, a summoner, two injured children's, yeah not looking so hot at all right now. Enma and Sakumo are both in a battle stance preparing themselves to fight there way and Ko (Takehiko) is still on the ground with his daughter in his arms still doing what he is doing not caring what is happening right now and I am next to him not sure what else I can do then all of the shinobis came towards us at the same time in my thought all I can think of is it's over but then suddenly something unexpected happen…

"How dare you...how dare you hurt my daughter...you'll pay for this… **you will all pay for THIS!** " As soon as he that he's eyes begin to transform into _(No...way)_ Rinnegan eyes, it look just like in the anime his eyes turned purple and it's cover with black rings it look so amazing I couldn't stop staring at them then with his massive chakra amount of chakra he destroy them all with a single power you can see them all laying on the ground very much dead.

He didn't say anything only pick up El and put her in a bridal style he then look towards us and told Sakumo to carry me and Enma to stay behind us to keep an eye out then Sakumo did what he is order to do and then they all start running heading back home while doing so Daichi explain the entire event that happened to them after that they all stay quiet for a while I was starting to falls asleep because of how tired I am today sure was very eventful I am just happy we got out of this alive I finally closed my eyes but not before thinking that El and I gotta work even harder so this doesn't happen ever again…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Throughout the tired trip no one said anything the only thing anyone is thinking about is getting home as soon as possible for the children's sake so after running for 5 hours straight they finally saw there village gate and immediately headed straight to the hospital were the mother immediately started working on the children's injuries.

Ko (Takehiko) told Enma to let the hokage know what happened and that he will give his and Sakumo report later once he said that Enma poof himself away doing what he needed to do then Ko told Sakumo to head home and get some rest at first he refused and wanted to stay with him but then Ko told him he can come back together seeing him friend with that pained look made him realized that he needed time for himself so he did what he asked him to do and left for 8 hours Ko waited patiently for his wife to diagnose the children's and when she finally came out he rush towards her and she collapsed right into his arms she began to shake and then she began to cry and the only thing he could do is hold her tight and cry with her knowing it hurt seeing your child like that it hurt that they couldn't be there to protect her.

For awhile the two cry into each other arms until finally they both calm down she then decided to talk to him and tell him what happened

"Oh my love...I was so worry when I saw our daughter like that…*sigh* it frightens me thinking how close our daughter was near death door" she still look a bit shaken but a bit better

"Will she be alright" still looking a bit worry and who wouldn't be when it is your very own child

"She will be fine she suffered severe chakra exhaustion and a few injuries even with the syringe you have given her and her abilities to heal she will need time to recover...ever since she was born she always had massive amount of chakra but over the years her body is accustomed to it but now it's a bit unstable" giving him a trouble look

"What do you mean?!" Looking even more worry than ever before

"Honestly I am not sure why?! At first I thought maybe it's because she open her second stage in such a young age...in fact she will be the first ever youngest in the history of the Yuki Clan that is able to do so...I am both proud and worry at the same time because her body is still developing if it happened when she is a bit older then there wouldn't be a problem but right now her chakra is unpredictable it needs to be stable so we need to keep her here in the hospital to keep a close eye on her" then she gave him a concentrating look

"What is it?!" Looking at her with a confused look now but you can still see he is still worry

"Did something else happened to her?! I mean other then opening her second stage that can't be the cause of all of this?!" She has this feeling that something else is causing this to her daughter

"Well from what Daichi told us when she awaken her second stage he said that she also activated her chakra chains as well then she heal him and created a ice dome" realizing where this is going he may not be a doctor but his mother and auntie has taught him a few things that has help him greatly

"That explained so much then...she basically triple her power but because her body is still so small it is straining her so much that it almost destroyed her in the inside out and with the injuries she has received it only made it worst...it's no wonder her chakra is unstable...but now that we know what is the cause of this...now we can actually help her...so she is gonna be okay my love" after she said those word he literally breath out very loudly almost like he had hold his breath for so long and finally needed air

"That's good to hear" finally is able to relaxed now knowing that his daughter is gonna be alright

"Yeah she just gonna need a long rest in order for her to recover both her injuries and chakra but one thing for sure once she is fully recovered were gonna need to increase her training even more in order for her chakra to stay stable and accustomed to her body" giving him a confidence smile, he nodded at that but there's one thing that is on his mind

"How long will her second stage last?!" She then gave him a concentrating look

"That depends on her...until she open her final stage her hair will remained white so it may take a while" he nodded at then he decided to asked his next question

"How's Daichi doing?!" Looking concerned for the young boy

"Just like Miya he also suffer severe chakra exhaustion his injuries are gonna take while to heal compared to Miya he is gonna take a while longer to recovered but he will also be fine" he look relieved after hearing that

"I see you have received the Rinnegan eyes" she started caressing his left cheek with her hand

"Yeah...it's gonna take time for me to get used to these but one thing I need to talk to my mother about this" she nodded at that he then decided it was time for him to go to the hokage tower to give his report and to informed the hokage how his son is doing once he gave his wife a hug and a kiss he left, two days has passed and the two children's are still sleeping in there's separate but spacious rooms there friends and family's have come to visit them living with gifts and even made them a get well card.

A week later Daichi finally has awoken but is still needed to stay at the hospital until he is fully recovered his friends and mother come visit him daily his dad couldn't because he is the hokage and is always busy but secretly he come and visit him when he is asleep _(Awww)_ he is glad to hear that Miyako is gonna be okay he still feel a bit frustrated with himself but decided to used that to get himself stronger when he is fully recovered, for so many days Minato would go and visiting Miyako even though she is like in a coma like sleep he would bring her flowers daily and talking to her about his days and for the past 4 days Nawaki has came to visit him and Miyako as well then the next day he told him about his first mission and how excited he was at first Daichi try to convince him not to go but it didn't work he kept telling him he will be alright because he has Orochimaru the day before he left, he left him a gift for him and for Miya telling him to tell her to stay safe and stay strong and that he loves her very much and then he was gone.

Two days later the news finally came that Nawaki D.I.A (Die in action) Daichi felt so angry and upset with himself thinking he should have try harder to stop him, he didn't know how he was gonna tell Miya about it he knew she would be devastated. 3 days later after that Nawaki funeral has happened then 4 days later another week has passed and Miya is still in coma sleep state 4 days later after that she has finally awaken and was surprised to find out she has been sleeping for almost 3 weeks a lot of her friends and family's came to see her especially Tsunade and her team she told Miyako what happened to Nawaki and both cried into each other arms Jiraiya did what he could to comfort them both and Orochimaru came in front of them and bow to them, apologizing that he has failed protecting him and that he is the cause of there pain it was surprising to him he so sincere but it was obvious that this Orochimaru is different then the supposed evil snake sannin but in the end all was forgiven and all of them decided to do a group hug and it's was both sweet and cute.

Two weeks later Miyako has finally been released from the hospital everyone is still surprised that her dark red hair is now completely white but she has explained to them that this is natural for her kin and that it will take time until her original hair returned the entire week she started to trained to get accustomed with her new abilities and slowly she is starting to get better then another week passed and it was finally Daichi turned to be released from the hospital once he did they both decided to visit Nawaki grave and pay there respect apologizing to him that they failed to protect him and that they are grateful of there gift he has given them it was a photo album scrapbook to always treasure their memories.

Three months later has passed and they see that things are different for example Tsunade and Dan are friends not lovers and Jiraiya isn't crazy in love with Tsunade and Orochimaru is more open and kinder, it was quite strange and didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing but one thing for sure Miyako and Daichi are becoming stronger with each passing day but those two are not the only one the others are as well because they don't wanna be left behind even Minato is working harder than ever before thank to Sakumo those two has form into a brotherly bond between them.

Everyone has seemed to be very busy every now and then but no one seemed to notice that something unexpected is about to occur in the senjus compound...it is still winter but spring is about to come soon but one day in a cold winter night Mito Uzumaki is staring out the window waiting for her family to come to the senju meeting room minus Miyako since she has already has been put to bed anyway she is just waiting for them because she has an important announcement to tell them when they finally came Mito decided to get straight to the point.

"My dearest family...I have found a potential candidates to become the next Jinchūriki" once she said that the atmosphere has become intense

"The hell are you talking about grandma Mito!" A very angry looking Tsunade is upset about what she is hearing

"Tsunade! Do not interrupt our grandma Mito!" Takehiko (Ko) is also upset about hearing this but he already knew the reason why

"But big brother!" Tsunade she immediately shut her mouth the moment he gave her a stern look

"Let her finished Tsunade...I understand your feelings about this but she must have her reason so let her finished then you can yell, scream or punch whatever you like alright" to her respond all she did is cross her arms and gave him a pout and starting muttering it was then that Grandma Mito decided to continue on her explanation

"Thank you Ko...I know how hard it is to hear this from me but...it is my time...I am getting old...I am getting tired...and so I have decided the two candidates to become the next Jinchūriki...and for me to finally Rest In Peace and finally reunite with the man I love so very much" giving us all her gentle smile that show she is content with this…

Soon everyone started to cry everyone is still grieving the loss of Nawaki so now knowing another one of their family member is about to be next is heartbreaking but they knew it was bound to happen they just wished it wasn't soon once they all started to calm down it was then that Grandma Yumiko realized something…

"Wait...sister...you said candidates?! As in more than one?!" Grandma Mito gave her little sister a look

"Well what else could it mean?!" Giving her the duh look

"Then may I asked who are the candidates?!" Giving her a questionable look

"One of the candidates is from Uzushiogakure it's both your cousin Ko and Tsunade, Kushina Uzumaki the daughter of Uzukage" at this everyone nodded three of them are relief to hear that but next what she said next truly shocked them

"The second candidate is Miyako, Miyako Senju your daughter and my granddaughter" once she said that Tsunade then started to yell

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! WHY MIYAKO?!" Looking like she is about to destroy an entire village

"Because she has a massive amount of chakra maybe even more than Kushina, she is strong, smart, kind and someone who is worthy to become the next Jinchuriki" looking very proud about it

"But sh-she" before she can say anymore another voice interrupted her " **Enough Tsunade"** that warning tone made her freezes completely because he only used that word when he is very serious

"*Sigh* I understand that you are worry about her but this is an honor to be chosen by grandma Mito herself...I know that you are scared so am I but would this not motivate you to help her get even stronger...Tsunade please I asked you help me take care of my daughter, your little sister so we never have to lose another family member ever again" giving her a pleading look

"Of course big brother you didn't need to asked of course I will help" giving him her determination look he then nodded at her then grandma Mito speak again

"Good now that this settle Kushina will be coming here in one week, Miyako and Kushina will battle it out to see who is worthy to become the next Jinchuriki even if Kushina didn't win the battle she will still continue on living with us...that is all that I need to say it's time for me to sleep good night my precious family until another day" she then returned back to her quarters and Tsunade decided to do the same thing the only person that are left are Grandma Yumiko, Yukiko, and Ko (Takehiko)

" **Mother was this supposed to happen?!"** Ko started to speak English to his mother

" **No...this is different...it was supposed to be only Kushina not Miyako as well...things are different now"** looking a bit uncertain

" **What we are gonna do now?!"** It's was Yukiko turned to speak in English now

" **There is nothing we can do but keep an eye on things but if Miyako does become the next Jinchuriki then that when we must tell her the truth for now let's wait and see till then goodnight my son and daughter"** grandma Yumiko then started walking back to her quarter as well now the only one left now are Ko and Yukiko

" **My love do you think everything is gonna be alright?!"** Ko is looking very worry about this whole thing

" **Oh Ko I wish I could tell you it will but I am not sure myself but one thing for sure no matter what happened we will get through it together forever always remember"** giving him a gentle kiss he nodded at that

" **Yeah forever always"** they both headed back to there room waiting for the next day

A lot of thing are happening and more path is about to be created and more faith/destiny is about to be even more intertwined what future will it bring to everyone only time will tell until next time...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **I hope you enjoyed this Thank again for adding my story to follow or you favorite Thank again love you all laters!**


	13. It's Hiatus Time

"Hey guys how's it going i know it's been a long time but a lot is going on right now and that why i haven't put any new story as of yet but that doesn't mean that i have given up on this story because i have not i promised you i will put a new story in soon not sure when but i will definitely put a new story in before the end of this month and it will be a long one k thank for you support and please leave me some review so i know how you feel about my story also for those that gonna hate my story just leave I mean seriously this page is to create creativity just because you have hard time doing it doesn't give you the right to try to bring people down so mind your own man business and get out and to everyone that there for me love you all! Muah!/span/p


End file.
